


pour toujours et à jamais

by queen0f_hearts



Category: Pandora Hearts, ヴァ二タスの手記 - 望月淳 | The Case Study of Vanitas - Mochizuki Jun
Genre: Betrayal, Blood, Friendship, Love, Multi, Mystery, Nobility, Occult, Some Action, Steampunk, Supernatural Elements, Vampires, Violence, a lot of insanity, mostly this is insane like I am, no regrets!, wait did I say love??
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-19
Updated: 2016-03-19
Packaged: 2018-05-27 16:19:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 68,970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6291460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queen0f_hearts/pseuds/queen0f_hearts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <img/>
</p><p>No wonder your heart feels it's flying, your head feels it's spinning<br/>Each happy ending's a brand new beginning<br/>Let yourself be enchanted, you just might break through</p><p>To ever ever after<br/>Forever could even start today<br/>Ever ever after<br/>Maybe it's just one wish away</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Storybook's Ending

The raven haired boy sat at the old piano, as usual not playing a single tune, only staring at the keys in some kind of trance. Memories crossed his mind. Memories of those two years which had been the happiest in his lifetime. All that happiness had been caused by having met one person who became the most important, most precious person in his life. His master, his friend, his equal. Considering their bond, to the boy it even seemed crueler that he'd forced him to sacrifice himself. Never he should have forced him to form that illegal contract with Humpty Dumpty. It would have been the best, if his friend never had met him in first place. Maybe he shouldn't have given him a possibility to befriend him, maybe he should have ignored him, or shoved him away. But wasn't exactly this, what he had been attempting to do? However, the more he had done to annoy the other, the more the other had seemed to be interested in learning more about him. This was so typical for his friend. Elliot. 

The dark haired boy couldn't help but smile, just the slightest. 

“Leo”, a blonde man entered the music room, “dinner will be served in about ten minutes.” He appeared to have come to simply inform his master. With his red and golden eyes he looked at the teen at the piano, frowning. Yet he didn't dare to open his mouth and speak out what he was thinking.

Leo nodded. “After dinner I'd like to go outside, to pay Elliot a visit”, he stated firmly.

“So this is what this is about, again...”, his valet, Vincent, mumbled in a low tone.

His comment caused Leo to frown. Not glancing at the other, his gaze fixed on the piano keys, he hissed in response: “You don't need to accompany me. But I'll go, no matter of your opinion. Besides, I don't need your or anyone else’s permission for anything. I'm the head of the Baskervilles, after all. If I can look after the Abyss to ensure its stability, I also can decide whether to go out in the evening.”

The Baskerville household’s duty had been to look after the Abyss and the monsters, the chains, living in that mad place since men live on earth. It was a highly important task they were doing, since any instability in the Abyss might open pathways to the world they were living in and chains might slip through. Leo as the head of the Baskervilles inherited greatest power and knowledge, as every soul of the former heads of this household still were existing in his mind, communicating with him. A fact that could be of huge advantage but also of highest patience killer. 

Vincent sighed. “I'm just worried, Leo. Don't get me wrong, it's more than one year since Elliot died and I can understand you miss him. But visiting his grave twice a day won't bring him back. Furthermore, you should rest once in a while.”

Leo didn't reply. He closed his eyes, feeling sick and tired of this conversation. Vincent and him quite often had been arguing about it. There was no point in discussing it again. 

“Actually, Vincent, you don't understand it. You still can see your brother Gilbert who's your dearest person, whenever you wish to. And Gilbert is sure he’ll see Oz and Alice once their 100 year circle is completed and they return to this world. But my body soon will rot away and my soul won't return to this place, as it will be stuck in the soul of the next leader of this dukedom. I never will get a chance to see Elliot again. So I need to at least see his gravestone as long as I am physically able to.” 

Vincent didn't know how to respond. He'd never been good at comforting others, actually he'd never been good at dealing with others in general. Therefore, now there was nothing he could say or do.  
****************************************

For a long while everything was pitch black. He heard sounds but couldn't interpret them, he tried to move, to open his eyes, to say a word. But his entire body seemed unwilling to listen to his attempts. At the beginning everything had been hurting, he even thought he was burning. But this feeling long was gone. Even the throbbing which had replaced the burning pain also had faded away, only that headache didn't seem willing to let go of him. 

In his mind he tried to recall the previous happenings. What had happened to him? What had been before everything got black? He didn't know. No matter how hard he tried, nothing came to his mind. Frustrated, he had no option but waiting in the darkness. Waiting for some light to guide his consciousness back to the reality. But the longer he waited and the more time passed by, the more he feared never to return to the place which he knew was somewhere outside. 

Anytime, he noticed the light finally arising at the horizon of his consciousness. It almost made his heart skip a beat, as hope began to spread inside of him. A voice talked to him, yet he couldn't tell whether he knew this voice. All he was certain about, it's a male’s voice. 

“Listen, this is ridiculous. There's no reason anymore to be unconscious. Actually I should be doing my work, instead of nursing someone who doesn't even seem willing to get up.” 

That person wiped his forehead with a moistened cloth. Did that mean he was feverish? He wondered about it but couldn't tell. Still, hearing the other’s words made him angry. Of course he wanted to get back to life! There was nothing else he wished for right now! Why even should his soul be unwilling to live? If he had done anything in his life, anything unforgivable, he would have wished to stay where he was, he even would have wished to indeed be dead. But he hadn't! Had he? He didn't know. He couldn't remember.

“Seriously, judging by your appearance and clothes, your parents must be pretty wealthy. They'll have to repay decently for saving their son’s life.”

He would have growled, if he had been able to. That person who had saved his life seemed to be an idiot. Saving a life to gather money, this wasn't honorable at all. Didn't this man have any shame?! Whoever he was, he already knew he didn't like him.

Next there were footsteps. The person seemed to go somewhere. A moment passed by and he heard a sound, he thought he knew. Someone flipping through the pages of a book. That person appeared to have grasped a book, reading it, or looking something up, whatever it was he didn't know. A loud sigh came next, followed by whispers he couldn't understand, as they were too silent to be heard. 

For a while he listened to the other one, especially since he couldn't do anything else. If he had a choice, he would choose to do anything but being with that idiotic guy. As time passed by, he felt himself growing tired and soon he drifted off into slumber, a peaceful slumber. For the first time in forever he really was able to sleep, having a free mind. No darkness, no questions, no worries. Nothing but peace. He noticed how much he'd craved for this peace. If he could have stayed in that peace, he perhaps would have chosen to actually do so. But he had no choice, as it faded away and he was woken by a sharp stab in his mind and that throbbing headache returned. 

In pain he moaned lightly and reached up for his forehead, rubbing it. At first he didn't even notice it, then he suddenly realized he was able to move. Not taking a single moment to think about it, he opened his eyes, looking at the ceiling, then turning his head to find that person still sitting at a table and reading a book. 

That someone looked up from this book, glancing at him with his blue eyes and smiling in a way that didn't seem sincerely kind. 

“Oh, you're finally awake?”, he asked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is not the beginning of a new story, as the previous one didn't end yet. It's the continuation of something bigger than what they would have imagined. 
> 
> I hope you'll enjoy the storylines and plottwists of the adventure in my mind. Please feel free to comment and share your thoughts!


	2. Once Upon A Dream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He knows you, you know him,  
> He's walked with you... once upon a dream.
> 
> But one day from the slumber he shall wake, till then he sleeps on.
> 
> Is it true love that breaks the spell?

“Vincent!” Ada darted into the study, holding something in her hand. But more important was her mood, obviously she was angry, very angry. She stomped over to the man, her short hair which was tied up to a piggy tail waving in the wind caused by her movements.

“What exactly do you think this is?!”, she snapped at him, having stopped next to the chair he was sitting at, holding out that thing in her hand to him. It was a pair of scissors. To be more precise, it was Vincent's favorite pair of scissors. He owned it since his brother and him had been living in the house of the previous head of the Baskervilles, Oswald, after they'd spent their childhood on the streets. As one of his eyes was red, Vincent was a ‘child of misfortune’ who people feared and mostly loathed. No one but his brother Gilbert ever had cared for him until they met the Baskerville household. There even had been a time when Gilbert was supposed to become the next duke of the Baskervilles. But this time was long gone, too much had happened. Still, the pair of scissors reminded Vincent in this past with Oswald Baskerville - and Oswald’s friend Jack Vessalius. 

Vincent's mismatched eyes widened in surprise when seeing the pair of scissors in Ada's hand. “Oh, where did you find them? I've been looking for them everywhere!” He smiled, though a bit forced as he didn't feel comfortable when Ada was angry. This girl seriously could be very frightening. 

“I found it in Will’s room, underneath the rocking chair. Damn it, Vincent! You promised neither to bring your scissors into his room nor anywhere else near him. What if he had found it, not me? He could have hurt himself!” The girl sat down on the chair next to Vincent, her face towards him. A sigh escaped her lips. “Have you been cutting some stuffed toys again?”, she added, this time seeming to be more worried than angry.

Honestly, Vincent could understand her reaction. Having had a hard and violent past, as a kid Vincent had started to find amusement and some kind of weird satisfaction and relief in cutting stuffed toys, dolls, pillows, whatever could be cut. Though, he'd found Ada to love him and to help him to cope with his regrets and inner darkness, he still couldn't simply give up his old habit. 

Hearing Ada’s worried tone, Vincent shook his head to reassure her she was wrong. “No”, he muttered, hesitating to tell her the truth. He hadn't meant to do anything bad, or to endanger his son’s safety. He'd meant honestly good. “Gil-nii recently taught me in sewing. Will’s teddy lost its arm when he was playing with it and I tried to fix it. But somehow, nothing worked the way it's supposed to. Eventually I fell asleep and the pair of scissors must have fallen to the floor. I'm sorry. I'm not good at anything. I don't want to imagine what might have happened, if he'd found the scissors... I've always told you, I can't be a good father.”

The blonde girl looked at him with her emerald eyes and reached over to take his hands into hers. “You're the best father I could have wished for.” She smiled at him in a cheerful manner and her cheeks reddened in a rosy tone. “I love you so much, Vincent. No matter how much you doubt yourself, I'll always be the one to tell you, you're the best that ever happened to me.” She got back to her feet to walk a step closer to him and bent down to him to place a gentle kiss on his forehead, not minding his bangs which almost hid his mismatched eyes. 

Vincent blushed and closed his eyes, letting the warmth in his chest spread in his entire body. There were no proper words to express how much he loved being kissed by Ada, especially onto his forehead. This was the spot she'd kissed him when they'd met for the very first time. It had only been a kiss to encourage him, but by now it had become to his most sacred moment. 

The door was opened and Leo walked into the room, carrying some files under his arm. When opening the door, those documents dropped the floor. “Damn it”, he cursed, slightly annoyed. Once in a fight his left hand had been cut off, therefore he only had his right hand to use for any precise work. Kneeling down he tried to pick up the amounts of papers. 

“Shouldn't you be in bed?”, Vincent asked, growling lightly as he didn't like to be disturbed when having some of his rare privacy with Ada. Actually it already was after midnight, bedtime for all of them.

“Oh, don't mind me, Vincent. But thanks for offering help”, the raven haired boy replied, not looking up, desperately attempting to collect everything with only one hand. A hopeless task.

Ada already had gone over to him and knelt down to pick up Leo's files. “Let me help you, Leo-kun.” With the papers in her arms, she also helped Leo to straighten up, while Vincent only watched them, yawning tiredly. 

“Where do you want me to put the documents?”, the girl added.

“Onto the table. I need to look through our latest notes of the developments in the Abyss.” The teen approached the table, sitting down on a chair in opposite of the blonde. “Vincent, you need to help me. Your eyes are better than mine, especially in candle light.”

Vincent grunted, wanting to go to bed. “This is why you should rest now and work tomorrow in sunlight.”

“Don't pretend to be worried about me. You just want me to leave you alone, to continue doing indecent and filthy things with Ada, you pervert.” Leo couldn't hide his little chuckle, as Ada in shock let the documents drop to the floor once again.

“Ugh...., s-sorry....”, she stuttered, her face all red. Quickly she picked everything up and brought it to Leo. “I- I'll take my leave. Don't work for too long....”, she added hastily before rushing out of the room, feeling indescribable flustered.

Vincent looked after her before side-glancing at Leo. “Don't you dare to tease my wife ever again”, he told him, obviously not liking the other’s behavior, though his tone didn't really make his words sound like a threat. 

In response Leo bursted into laughter, not impressed by Vincent's words at all. Laughing he held his stomach. “Oh, how much I love it, when you call her your wife. It's so cheesy~” 

Vincent's expression darkened immediately. “You don't need to tease me, I won't explode like Elliot always did. I'm not that short-tempered, master”, he emphasized the last word, knowing Leo didn't want to be called ‘master’ as he still saw himself as Elliot's valet. And a valet cannot be a master at the same time. 

Vincent smirked in a smug manner. “Now, what is the reason why you came here in the middle of the night?”

Leo rolled his eyes. “I just told you. I want to check something in the documents and need your good eyesight to help me.”

“I meant, what's your REAL reason? As far as I know, your eyesight didn't worsen yet. Levi’s body had been rotting away for years, so I doubt it will only take a few months until you're done.” Levi had been another of the former heads of the Baskervilles. Vincent and his brother Gilbert had had a few rare changes to take a glimpse on him, after they'd been taken in by Oswald Baskerville. Levi was a strange man, they didn't spend much time with him. But they were pretty aware of his condition, therefore Vincent knew quite good about the rotting process of the duke of this household. 

“Did you have another nightmare? About Elliot again?”, Vincent added, now starting to feel concerned. He knew how much Leo missed his friend and how much he still blamed himself for his death. 

Leo looked down at his hand and the documents in front of him. “Something seems odd, Vincent. I can't tell yet what it is. I don't even have evidence. It's just a feeling inside of me. Some of the souls inside of my mind agree with me, others don't. I don't know. But I've been hoping, if I just search long enough, I might find evidence in these files.” 

Vincent sighed. He doubted they would find anything. But of course he would help the teen, he couldn't deny such a request, since somewhere deep in his heart Vincent cared for him. “Well then..., let's see. Besides, it's such a bright night tonight with the full moon shining, I wouldn't even be able to sleep.”

“Liar”, Leo mumbled, knowing how tired Vincent already was, and handed half of the files over to the blonde, before his gaze wandered outside of the window to take a look at the full moon. Indeed it was a quite bright night.  
****************************************

“Oh, you're finally awake?”

That person looked up from his book, tilting his head a bit as he seemed to eye him all over. Still, somehow that man was hard to read, he didn't know what to think of him, but he knew he didn't like him that much. 

“Yes, I am”, he replied in a colder voice than intended. “Who are you?” Though he still felt tired and somehow exhausted, he tried to sit up, causing that burning pain to return, it made him flinch and he decided to lay back again, sighing heavily. He couldn't help but once more wonder what had happened to him. His mind still was blank, though.

“My name is Vanitas. And as your doctor I recommend to stay in bed and not move too much. When I found you, you've been more dead than alive, it's a miracle you've recovered. Surely, it's me to praise, since I'm obviously a very good doctor. But there's no need to thank me. Just tell me who your parents are, so I can contact them. ...though, of course I'd never refuse some kind of reward for saving your life~” 

That man, Vanitas, closed his book. It was an odd book, he just noticed it. Its pages were pitch black and there was a weird chain to lock it. Honestly, he couldn't prevent himself from wondering, is this his diary, or what? Strange guy...

He would have yelled at him that he didn't believe a single word he said and that he knew, all Vanitas wanted from him was money as reward. But his head ached and his body burnt. “I don't know. I can't remember my name. Actually, I can't remember anything”, he told the other truthfully, reaching up to massage his forehead. 

“I see, I see.” Vanitas nodded his head and the tiny hourglass at his left ear which obviously was meant to be an earring shook in the rhythm of his movements. “Seems as if your name has been taken away from you...”

“What the hell are you saying?!”, he growled. Was it even possible to take away someone’s name? But on the other hand, he couldn't remember anything. So might this be the reason for his erased mind? 

Vanitas waved his hand. “Ah, I've just been thinking out loud. If you once had had a name, either it's been taken away or you've lost it.” The way the man explained his thoughts sounded as if he was serious about it.

“You're sure you're the doctor here? You sound more like someone insane...” Okay, he had just decided, he didn't like that crazy person at all.

This so-called crazy man only shrugged his shoulders. “Maybe this doesn't even matter, at least for now”, he started and got to his feet, walking over to the bed his patient rested in. “More important right now, how are you feeling?” Vanitas didn't appear to be concerned, not a bit. The way he looked at the other and checked him out was the way someone observes a rare animal in the zoo.

But he couldn't care for it. “My head aches terribly...”, he began to explain, and immediately was interrupted. “Yeah, the reason might be your lost mind”, Vanitas already concluded. 

In response he grunted. Seriously, how stupid was this Vanitas? He would have liked to just exit this place and leave that insane man behind. But where could he go? There was no place for him. Though...., asking the police for help might be an option.

“Except of that headache, how are you? Are you in pain? You flinched visibly when you tried to sit up”, Vanitas asked. Oh, yes..., this reminded him, in his current condition he's too weak to go anywhere. Maybe as soon as he felt better, he'd go to the next police station. Everything must be better but to stick around with an insane man.

“Umm..., it's hard to describe. My entire body feels like being set on fire”, he explained, secretly peering at the other male, curious for his reaction. But there was no visible reaction in his expression. Had he maybe already expected this kind of pain? Did he perhaps know what's wrong with him?

Vanitas turned and walked away, into another room. The other had no idea what he might be doing. But he didn't have much time to think about it, as the insane guy returned a few moments later, carrying a black cup in his hand. “Here”, he said, holding the cup out to him, after having stopped next to his bed.

“What's that?”, he asked suspiciously but took the ominous cup, starring at the liquid in it. As the cup was black, he couldn't determine the color of its content. 

Vanitas sighed. “Medicine, of course. Don't you remember, I'm a doctor.” Not moving from his spot, it seemed as if he planed to watch his patient until he'd taken the given medicine.

Unsure about it, he examined the liquid from every side, also smelling at it. There was no doubt, the smell was strange but kind of sweet. 

“What's the matter? Don't you trust me? I've saved your life, do you seriously think I'm going to poison you now?” Vanitas placed his gloved hand on his own heart, seemingly hurt by that accusation. 

“It's not like that. I'm simply doubting whether you're an as good doctor as you claim to be, that's it.”

Vanitas’ eyes widened in surprise. “Why that? I'm a great doctor! To be more precise, at my special field I'm the very best!”

The other snorted and then lifted his left hand a bit. It was bandaged. At least someone had attempted to bandage it, as the dressing was wrapped around his hand in an unexperienced and messy manner. “You can't even patch up my hand neatly. What a doctor are you?!” Therefore he was sure to have good reason not to trust the other and especially not to try his so-called medicine.

“Hey, none of my patients ever complained about my work!”, Vanitas crossed his arms over his chest, heaving his torso proudly. 

“Well, how many of them still are alive?” The other asked, unconvinced by the wanna-be doctor’s words. It didn't mean a thing to him. After all, if none of his patients had survived, no one would have complained either. 

Actually he expected Vanitas to reply at once, to contradict and emphasize how many lives he had rescued. But Vanitas didn't respond. Instead, he counted his fingers, as if counting how many of his patients actually had died, or still were alive, he couldn't tell. “What the hell are you counting?!”, he asked confused, feeling approved in his opinion on the bad knowledge of the doctor.

“Hugh, I just wanted to answer your question as truthful as possible. You remember, you asked me, don't you?” Vanitas had stopped counting and now looked down at him in an overly concerned way. “Oh my, is your head that injured that you can't even remember what you just said?” Did that mad man chuckle slightly, while asking?

“Shut up, idiot! It's you who's insane, not me!”, he snapped back. What an idiot! How did he dare...?! 

Now Vanitas indeed chuckled and beamed brightly. But why? He couldn't understand it. There was no reason to laugh just now. It really was hard to read this guy. 

“Oui, oui. Even if I'm the insane one, you're the one who suffers amnesia”, the doctor replied and reached for his patient’s chin, his thumb gently touching his lips. “But don't you worry. I'll help you remember your name and who you are.” There was something mysterious, something dark in his tone and expression. If he just knew what it was. For a moment he was shocked and stared up at the man with hair as dark as the night. But soon he refocused and slapped the hand which was holding his chin away. 

“Don't touch me...”, he hissed, turning his head away. Somehow he felt uneasy and helpless, not knowing what to do. 

Vanitas pulled away, though for a moment the dark aura didn't change. Then all of the sudden his face went pale. “Drat...”, he spoke to himself and hurriedly he moved back to the table, grasping his ominous book and his black jacket which was the oddest jacket his patient ever had seen. 

“Listen, I need to go. Another patient is waiting for me at an airship. She’ll soon arrive in Paris...” Obviously the great doctor almost forgot this appointment. It barely was believable, this was the same doctor who seemed to have saved his life! 

Vanitas already rushed over to the door but stopped and pointed at his patient. “You stay in bed until I return. And drink your medicine. It'll help you feel better.” And as he darted out of the room, he mumbled in addition: “.....at least I hope so.” 

Starring after him, the young man in bed almost couldn't believe what just had happened. Unsure, his gaze fell at the black cup with the medicine in it. At least the mad man hoped it would help? What an idiot was this doctor? Quickly he shook his head and put the cup onto the bedside table, leaning back into his pillows. For now he could bear the burning pain, so there was no need for medicine. He occupied his mind with thoughts about himself, trying to remember who he was, while glancing at the moon outside in the sky. It was night and a silver-blue full moon graced the horizon. Still, no matter what he tried, his mind remained blank. A tabula rasa. All he had was to hope, those memories will return, now that he was conscious again. 

But there was something else which prevented him from thinking about who he is. That sweet smell which came from the medicine filled his nose, his head, his body and he somehow found it hard to resist not to drink it, though his mind told him not to trust that insane doctor. He curled onto his side, his back towards the bedside table with the cup on it, hoping to cut out the sweet scent. What's going on? Why did it feel so hard to resist? The more he thought about it, the more certain he was, it was best not to take the medicine. 

Exhaling loudly he closed his eyes and placed his hands on his ears as if attempting to cut out everything around him, the entire world. His mind wished to return to that peaceful slumber. Everything would be so much easier. 

“What the hell are you doing here?!”, he asked himself, pushing those thoughts aside as he sat up and shook his head. He looked at his fists which he clenched. Someone out there must be missing him, so he couldn't just stay here and do nothing. He had to take action, he had to be strong. And he knew he could do it. His first task was to find out who exactly he is. 

Again he glanced outside at the full moon in the sky. “It's night. But when morning comes, I'm going to the nearest police station. No matter what it takes me, I'll find out about my past, who I am and I'll return the ones who miss me.”   
****************************************

“Oz, Oz! Come on, hurry up!” She pulled at the teen’s arm to walk faster. 

“Be careful, you're going to rip off my arm, Alice”, Oz complained, but chuckled to himself. Alice was so cute when she was hungry. 

“If you don't wanna lose your arm, then hurry!”

Oz couldn't help but laugh. Though they weren't contractors anymore, Alice still tended to treat him like her servant. “Yes, yes. I'm coming.” 

As they were about to enter that tiny restaurant, the boy stopped once more and his eyes fixed the moon above their heads.

“What's your problem now, Oz? My meat is waiting for me....”, Alice pouted unhappily.

“I just noticed it’s full moon tonight. I wonder whether Gil and the others are looking at the same moon right now...”, he mumbled and caused the girl to glance up at the sky as well. 

Eventually Alice shrugged her shoulders. “You can ask Seaweed head, when we see him again”, she replied cheerfully.

“I will, definitely!” Oz nodded.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First of all what's most important HAPPY EASTER to everyone who's reading and hopefully enjoying this fanfic! I hope you're having a good time and Easter break:3
> 
> This chapter is longer than the first one. But I had a lot of plot planed for this chapter, so it couldn't be shorter.   
> I had fun writing the scene with Ada and Vincent, maybe you like my idea of them having a child. In my mind they just had to be a couple^^   
> And about Vanitas, I seriously tried my best to describe him as authentic as possible. 
> 
> If you feel like sharing your thoughts and opinions, feel free to comment.
> 
> You also can find me at twitter (@queen0f_hearts)


	3. Go The Distance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He had often dreamt of a far-off place, down an unknown road, to embrace his fate. And a voice keeps saying, this is where he's meant to be.
> 
> He'll be there one day, he can go the distance. He will find his way, if he can be strong. He knows, every mile will be worth his while. 
> 
> When he goes the distance, he'll be right where he belongs - or will his hopes be shattered at the end of the road?

It was late at night, almost 3 am, when Vincent finally headed for his bed. He'd made sure Leo was asleep, had tidied away the files they've been looking through and now he walked through the hallways of the old manor which not too long ago was the residence of the Nightray household, one of the great four dukedoms. 

Vincent couldn't prevent himself from growling underneath his breath. He had told Leo that looking through their documents for anything irregular, anything suspicious would be useless. Seriously, what did they look for? Chains? That's nothing new to them. So what did Leo hope to find? The blonde yawned tiredly on his way and he couldn't await his bed, laying down next to his wife and gently pulling her closer to him. How much he loved her scent, when her head rested on his shoulder and the flowery smell from her blonde locks reached his nose. She seemed so innocent. But when paying more attention, there was something smoky hidden in that flowery scent. Surely, this was caused by those amounts of candles of each kind Ada used when holding one of ‘sessions’, after having read something unknown in an old book about occultism and the like. A cold shiver ran down his spine - Vincent always tried his best to avoid entering the room in such moments, those were the scariest.

In thought he giggled to himself, deciding to place a passionate kiss on Ada's cheeks as soon as he got to bed. Maybe she even still was flustered because of Leo's comment earlier... Most probably she would blush in a dark shade of red, whenever she sees the head of the Baskervilles for the next few days. 

“Bwaaaa, bwaaaaaaaa!” 

Vincent stopped. He had almost arrived at Ada's and his bedroom, but when he heard his son crying next door he of course went into his chamber, opening the door and closed it behind himself. 

“Oh my my, what's wrong, William?”, he approached the blue cot and spoke to the young child in his softest tone. “Didn't your mommy hear you crying? Now daddy’s here, don't worry.” 

Ada's and Vincent's son already was 3 months old and was the pride of his parents. His hair was golden, just like his mother’s hair, and almost as curly as the hair of his uncle Gilbert, though Gilbert's was pitch black. To be honest, Vincent adored the simple fact that William’s hairstyle reminded him in his older brother, as he loved Gilbert, the only one who'd always stayed at his side, no matter what, very much. William’s big and innocent puppy-eyes were of a golden-beige color like the one eye of his father which wasn't red and like both of Gilbert's ones. Vincent seriously had been more than relieved when his son was born and didn't have red eyes like he has, since those persons still were seen as ‘children of misfortune’. Though the Baskervilles knew better, most of the ordinary people still despised them. 

William looked at his daddy who had just approached his bed, rubbing his teary eyes, sobbing but not crying that much anymore. At once his father reached over and grasped him to take him into his arms. “Shhh, it's okay”, he spoke softly to soothe the kid while he carefully rocked him. 

The boy sniffed in response. 

Relieved Vincent looked at William, tilting his head a bit. “Hm, what's the matter?”, he asked, wondering about it. Maybe his son was hungry but actually this wasn't the time when he gets fed, besides Ada never missed those moments and always made sure to prepare some milk in time. Therefore this couldn't be the reason. Another possibility could be, Will’s diaper needed to be changed. So, the man gently felt for the boy’s rear but it seemed to be fine. What else could be the reason?

“Did you have a nightmare? Or do you just miss your parents?”, Vincent almost hummed, glad that his son appeared to be all right. “You're lucky, you're daddy just wanted to go to bed. Let's go to mommy together. Surely she’ll be happy with us showing up at her side.” 

William looked up at his father and his expression easily told he didn't understand what his daddy said. With his tiny hands he reached up, as if wanting to hug his father while he babbled some words his father didn't know. The kid somehow seemed to be excited, or as if he tried to tell the adult something important. Still there were some tears in the corners of his eyes. Vincent lifted the tiny one up, wiping those tears away in the gentlest manner, looking into his son’s eyes. 

“No need for tears anymore. Daddy’s here and I will always protect you from everything bad and cruel in this world.” He placed a soft kiss on his forehead. He turned to the door, to exit the room. But he stopped in his movements, narrowing his eyebrows. The door was open, just a small gap. 

Holding William close to his chest, he wondered. “Didn't I close the door after entering, did I?” ...

Then, the sound of something splitting. Vincent quickly turned around and his pulse began to speed up as he saw that picture frame on the floor. Its glass was broken, the photo of their tiny family ripped. Angrily, nervously, he let his eyes search around, but the room was dark and he couldn't spot anyone but his son and him being present. Damn it, why hadn't he brought in a candle? If there just was some light! 

“Who's there?!” He grit his teeth. No answer. But William again started to cry, as he felt the change in his father’s behavior. To soothe him Vincent rocked the chill in his arms but didn't say a word and took a step forward to the middle of the room, his eyes still searching around. He forced himself to breathe as calmly as possible in such a situation. 

Suddenly there was another sound. It was just a silent wooden click, followed by even more clicks. Vincent immediately recognized those sounds; a lock getting locked up. Someone must be at the door! Once more he turned around but once more there was no one to be seen. As expected the door was closed. 

“Shit”, he mumbled to himself and darted over to the door, grasping the handle with his hand. Again and again he attempted to open to door by pushing down the handle. Indeed, it was locked. “How?”, he asked himself. Something seemed to be very odd, there was someone with them in this room! But how could this be? He'd turned so quickly, that person couldn't have moved out of his sight that silently in this short amount of time! No human would be able! 

Suddenly Vincent's eyes went wide as he realized it. Maybe ...there indeed wasn't any other human but his son and him in this room. But that didn't mean they were alone in there. A chain, there was a chain trying to attack them! He grit his teeth. His eyes frantically searched around. Where was the chain? If he got any chance to touch that monster, just for a slight moment, he could use his own chain’s - Dormouse - powers to make the attacked fall into slumber. 

“Shit...” In such moments he missed his former chain, Demios. It had been a highly powerful creature that easily could behead anyone around. With it, it would only take him a few seconds to get rid of their attacker, quickly summoning Demios and instructing it. He wouldn't even have to fight on his own. But as that contract with Demios didn't exist anymore, this was no option. 

So, what else could he do? 

“Reveal yourself, coward!” Though his heart loudly bumped in his chest, he decided to call out for the chain, since he couldn't touch it to stop it, as long as he didn't even know where it was. 

No reaction. For a brief moment Vincent dared to hope, he’d imagined everything, he’d just overreacted… Instinctively, he reached for his gun, ready to shot if necessary. Perhaps he wasn’t an as skillful shooter as his older brother Gilbert. But at least he knew how to pull the trigger. Still rocking William, who remained silently crying to himself, in his arms, he took one - two - three steps away from the door, to the middle of the bedroom. His eyes searched around. No one to be found. 

What happened next, happens too fast to be human.

Suddenly there was someone, something behind Vincent. But before he even had a slight chance to realize it, this something grabbed him from behind, wrapping one of its arms around his torso, the other arms holding him by his shoulders. Judging by its strength, it couldn’t be human. The blonde man had no possibility to get free, as he was captured in a tight grasp. At least he was enough quick-witted to make sure not to drop his son who now was crying loudly, obviously in shock and fear. And Vincent couldn’t do anything. Next he felt something at his neck. Firstly, it only was a warm breeze, secondly an even warmer tongue licked along the spot, thirdly long fangs were buried in his soft skin.

Everything happened within a few seconds, not giving him any time to react, to fight back. Fighting was pointless, though. That monster was too strong for him. Vincent screamed in pain.

“Aaaaaaaaaaggggggghhhhhh!”

Pain filled his entire body, he couldn’t concentrate on anything else but the pain he felt, starting at his neck, from there spreading everywhere. At first there were no words to describe the pain. But soon a fitting expression was more than present in his mind: Fire! His body felt like being set on fire, like burning alive! Filled with pain, he had no chance to think of a way to free himself. There only was one thing, he managed to think about: his son. Though he worried about him, though he knew he was frightened, no matter how much he attempted to do anything to save William, he couldn’t come up with a plan, couldn’t move at all. Helpless, he stood frozen in place, feeling like burning. The blonde didn’t even know whether he’d stopped screaming. Everything around him just seemed unreal, there was only him and the pain, as that monster sucked his blood.

After a while - he had no clue how much time had passed, a few seconds, or maybe even minutes - his body began to feel dumb and heavy. Immediately Vincent knew, he was losing consciousness, due to the loss of blood. He felt alarmed. Would he die? He couldn’t let this happen! He had to protect his son! 

In a last hopeless attempt he tried to fight his attacker. Though he couldn’t move his body, he remembered the gun in his hand. Focusing all of his remaining strength to lift that arm, he attempted to shoot that ‘thing’ behind him. As he heaved up the heavy weapon, he brought it near the head sucking at his neck. 

A shot. His hand had been shaky and weak, he didn’t even know whether he’d hit his target. After that he let the gun fall to the floor, unable to hold it any longer. By now, there was no strength left in him, he’d used the last bit to shoot at the attacker. It took a few seconds, then for any reason Vincent was released from the monster’s grasp and at once dropped to his knees before he fell over, laying on his side. At least he’d been able to prevent William from hardly hitting the floor, in opposite of himself. 

Enabled to move, barely breathing, his body still burning, his vision became blurry while his eyelids felt heavier by every second that passed by. He’d lost too much blood. No strength left he had no choice but giving in and so everything went black. The last things he noticed were another scream - it was Ada’s voice - and someone taking his son out of his arms. 

‘No! Not my son!’  
****************************************

The next time he opened his eyes, when bright sunlight dazzled him. Sleepily, he rolled onto the other, so his back faced the window. 

“Just another five minutes…”, he mumbled before he remembered the situation he was in. He wasn’t at home, he wasn’t with his family or anyone else he knows and who cares for him. It was quite the opposite; he was at an unknown place with a strange wanna-be doctor and couldn’t remember anything from his past. Determined he forced himself to open his eyes. Now there was no time to sleep! Now it was the time to fight!

Rubbing the slumber out of his eyes, he sat up and quickly looked around. It seemed, he still was alone. That was good, he didn’t know whether Vanitas would let him stand up from his bed, or whether he would try to prevent him from going outside. After all he didn’t trust that person at all.

Inhaling deeply, he again realized that sweet scent of the medicine which had been given to him. Again he felt an odd urge to at least take a tiny sip of it. He frowned. What exactly was this liquid in that black cup? He reached over, taking the cup, glancing at its content. Would it really be that bad to drink it? Just a tiny sip? After all his body still somehow felt like burning, though that pain wasn’t very present right now. He was able to bear it. But he didn’t know what caused this pain. Plus, Vanitas had said the medicine might help. 

He groaned, annoyed by all those questions. Hurriedly he shoved the blanket aside, got to his feet and went over to that room from where Vanitas had taken the cup. Entering the room, he found out it was a kitchen. Just like the other room, the kitchen was messy. The doctor didn’t appear to use much time and effort to tidy up. But that wasn’t of importance right now, after all he didn’t plan to stay here for long. Letting his gaze search around, he soon found what he was looking for: the sink. Determined he approached it and poured the cup’s content away, after that putting the black cup aside. Now he didn’t have to discuss with himself anymore whether to take it. The temptation was gone. 

But the burning pain still filled his body. He took a deep breath, before beginning to open every cupboard until he found clean cups or glasses. In the third one there indeed stood four glasses and two cups. He sighed. They were in desolate state, deceased and partly broken. Well, thinking about it, their states perfectly fitted into the condition of the flat. Unhappily he grasped one of the cups and at first washed it under the faucet to make sure it was really clean. Then he filled it with some of the water coming from the faucet. Perhaps some cool water might help to reduce that burning feeling in his body. Quickly he swallowed the content of the jar and wiped his mouth with his sleeve. Again he took in a few deep breaths, checking his condition. There was no change. Damn… 

“I guess, it’s time to find my way back home before my condition worsens…”, he told himself. Maybe he should also consult a real doctor. Not that insane Vanitas. He went back into the other room, opening something that appeared to be a wardrobe. Hurriedly he searched for something like a cloak or jacket in his size. Unfortunately, the clothes inside looked as odd as Vanitas’ strange black jacket. But there was no helping it, he grasped a marine blue cloak, wrapping it around his shoulders. There was a light blue ribbon to tie it together at the neck. Actually he didn’t really like such details but for now it should be fine. He tied it together, neatly.

Okay, at first he’d go to the next police station. That was of highest priority. Maybe the officers might be able to help him finding out who he is. Maybe he will already be back home in the evening! Even if this idea was unlikely and implausible, the simply thought made his heart speed up in excitement and he walked to the door, ready to leave, he wouldn’t even take one glimpse back as soon as he’s left this place. Grasping the door handle, he pushed it down - it was locked! He frowned, trying it again and again. It made him wonder, he hadn’t even noticed when Vanitas had locked it! 

Confused he took a step back. Why was it locked? Did the mad doctor try to keep him here? Why? What for? He couldn’t really tell why but it made him feel alarmed. The way the other behaved, everything was suspicious. Usually, even if Vanitas was a doctor, when finding someone barely alive, he should be brought to hospital, not to a private flat which didn’t appear like a place to heal patients at all. Letting his gaze wander around, nothing in here looked like a doctor’s practice. There were no surgical instruments, no injections, no ointments, no infusions, no medicine in various bottles or pills in boxes, no amounts of bandages and dressing in different kinds, nothing at all. The only thing he found was a first aid kit. Thinking about this, he remembered his incorrectly bandaged hand. He glanced at it, an uncomfortable feeling spreading in his chest. Something was odd here, odd and suspicious. There more he thought about it, the more he felt the urge to escape from here, from this man. 

Clenching his fist, he forced himself to focus and to ignore that burning pain that suddenly seemed to worse than before. Perhaps, his amnesia and that not usual, peculiar pain had been caused by Vanitas. Perhaps, he even knows who he was. But what reason could he have to hold him captive? 

“That’s not of importance. You need to get out of here”, he told himself. He wouldn’t let that mad guy do as he pleased. No! No one should dare to provoke him! 

As the door was locked, he needed another way to escape. Determinedly, he turned around, at once approaching the bed he’d awoken in. For a moment he wondered how long he’d been unconscious. But he pushed that question aside, knowing he shouldn’t waste any more time, as he didn’t know when Vanitas will return. He climbed onto the mattress and opened the window, checking the height. The room was on the second floor. Jumping down from up here was no option. Therefore, he frantically began to take every blanket he could find and tied them together to be able to use this as some kind of rope. Though he hurried as much as possible, he made sure to tie the knots properly and tightly. 

It took him some time but finally he was done and able to climb out of the window. As his body wasn’t in best condition, it was exhausting to him but he wouldn’t give up. When his feet touched the grass outside, he smiled triumphantly. Best would be to at first get away from this building, this street, since Vanitas could return anytime. Though he planed to move, he needed a moment to take deep breaths, leaning against the wall of the house. To be honest, each movement was more exhausting than he’d imagined it to be. Standing there, he closed his eyes and felt the wish to just lay down and rest. Sleeping appeared so very wonderful right now. A peaceful silence would embrace him if he just gave in. No more pain. No more exhaustion. No more worries. 

Clenching his fists, he forced his eyes open. “Idiot, what are you doing?! Don’t you have any shame to give in like that?! You’re a man! You’re stronger than that!”, he snapped at himself, straightening up. He had to move. Sitting still was too tempting, he wouldn’t be able to hold back from that peaceful slumber, if he started to rest and drift off. 

Determined, he began to walk away from the house he’d been locked in. He was in some kind of side street, almost no one but him around. But he could hear noises of people chattering. There must be a market or a huge place nearby, at least he thought so. Letting his ears guide him, he passed a few other streets and soon he’d already forgotten where he came from. That labyrinth of streets and alleys confused him, though for now this didn’t matter, he just had to get away. 

Then he stepped into the light. The side street led to a vivid huge street, obviously a main street. There were many people around, talking, some tiny shops, street traders and musicians, traveling entertainer, citizens by themselves or in groups, with their kids and families, some walking their dogs, others reading the newspapers, children playing with a ball and laughing happily. In this crowd, among all those people, he was sure not to be found by Vanitas. Next he should try to get to know where the nearest police station is. Perhaps he should simply ask a nearby citizen to tell him which direction to go. Yes, that sounded like a good plan, he thought.

Letting his gaze wander around to pick out a person to ask, he stepped onto the street, just to stop abruptly after having taken two more steps. There were carriages that moved without being pulled by horses! Never before he’d seen such a thing! Those vehicles seemed to move on their own! How was this possible? Some kind of magic, maybe? He shook his head. That idea was too absurd. And then another idea came to his mind and he blamed himself for not having thought so far yet. How long exactly had he been unconscious? Vanitas hadn’t said a single word about this. But when recalling their odd conversation he remembered, the doctor had been talking about ‘airships’. Ships in the air? Another thing he didn’t know. Those must be inventions he didn’t know about…

Suddenly, he felt so lost, so wrong in place, beginning to panic. How much time had passed while he was unconscious? Months, years? How does it come his body didn’t seem to have changed at all? What about his family? Were they dead by now? So many questions at once filled his head, like heavy stones they appeared to squash him. Loudly, his heart bumped in his chest as the world around him became unreal. This couldn’t be the truth! This must be a horrible nightmare! -

“Hey! Look out!”

Someone grasped his arm and yanked him from the street he’d been standing on. Absolutely surprised by the sudden movement, he landed on his rear. But at least now he sat on the pavement, not on the street. 

He rubbed his rear, looking around confused. What had happened?

“Sorry, are you okay? I didn’t mean to hurt you but you seriously should watch out when crossing the streets. That car almost hit you.” There was a girl, standing right in front of him. Obviously she was the one who’d yanked him from the street. She pointed at a horse-less carriage which moved away from them. Glancing after it, he began to understand. While standing on the street and panicking, that vehicle almost had ran over him. He realized, he could have been seriously harmed or even died! That girl saved his life!

She bent down to him, tilting her head as she eyed him worriedly. “Are you okay?”, she repeated. Just now he realized, he should answer.

“Ugh, yeah. …I’m fine, I guess…”, he stuttered a bit, still quite out of sorts. 

“Uff”, she sighed, visibly relieved. She extended her hand to him. “Let me help you up then.” She smiled.

Taking her hand, he accepted her help, getting to his feet. It was exhausting, though. “Thank you…for saving me”, he said, politely bowing to her in gratitude.

His behavior made her blush and she waved both of the hands frantically. “There’s no need to thank me.”

He straightened up once again and now for the first time really looked. Her outfit appeared like some kind of uniform, she wore a pair of trousers what surprised him a bit. Her hair was neatly tied up. But there was something else that caught his attention: the glasses. He couldn’t tell why but somehow seeing a pair of glasses seemed familiar to him and it reminded him in something, though he couldn’t tell in what. For a while he just looked at her, not even noticing it. 

“Umm…”, she began, appearantly uncomfortable with the way he watched at her, “if that’s everything…” She already wanted to turn away to go.

“Oh, please wait. Are you- are you from here?”, he asked, having grasped her hand to hold her back. As hoped, she stopped and looked down at her hand held by him. Then she looked up at him. Noticing her gaze, he immediately let go of her hand. 

“From Paris? Yes, I live here”, she replied. She blinked her eyes which were hidden behind those glasses. Hidden eyes……

Ah, Paris was the name of the city. Vanitas had said so before but he already had forgotten the name. Hearing it again, he made a mental note to save that detail in his mind. 

“That’s good. Could you please tell me where’s the nearest police station?”, he asked her in a polite tone.

“Oh, you’re not from here? I see. Do you come from the countries? That explains why that car surprised you like this.”

He sighed secretly. His story obviously didn’t seem odd to her, that was good. Additionally, she appeared more comfortable by now. “Yes, it’s my first time here in … Paris”, he told her. Actually this even was true. He’d never been here before, at least not as far as he was able to remember. “I would be honestly grateful for your help, miss.” 

He saw her frowning slightly and he wondered why. Suddenly, she chuckled a bit, cupping her mouth with one hand and he found himself thinking, she acted like a lady. “Of course, I’ll help you. I can’t refuse such a polite request, monsieur.” She emphasized the last word, it confused him. But that wasn’t of importance. She'll help him! Soon he’ll be at the police station and there hopefully he can find out more about himself. “Just follow me. By the way, my name is Riche.” She smiled again.

He nodded his head and they started to walk. “It’s a pleasure for me to meet you, miss Riche”, he said, smiling as well, placing his hands in his pockets, to prevent himself from taking her hand once more. Just in case. 

She looked at him, as if expecting more but he couldn’t tell her his name, as he didn’t know it himself. He bit his lower lip, wanting to say something to excuse himself. But it was her who raised her voice. “So, where are you from if not from Paris?”

Seriously, he was relieved that she didn’t treat him like anyone suspicious, though he didn’t tell her his name. “Ah, it’s a place far away from here”, he responded, trying to sound casually. “Surely, you don’t even know it.”

“Yeah, maybe. Why did you come here? For business? Family issues?”, Riche sounded honestly interested. 

He blushed a bit, unintendedly. How was he supposed to tell her, he didn’t know? “I’d say, it’s some family business. It’s complicated. I’m actually looking for my family.” It was difficult to answer as truthful as possible without seeming suspicious. “I haven’t seen them for a while and don’t know about their current whereabouts. As said, it’s complicated.”

“I see, this is why you intend to consult the police.” It appeared to make sense to her and she nodded her head, seemingly in thought. Then surprisingly she sighed. “Well, I think I kind of can understand you. Having family usually tends to be complicated…”

He blinked his eyes. Obviously, she had her own family issues and he just found it polite to ask about it as she appeared to feel depressed. “So I’ve lost my family. What’s your problem?” His tone was soft and caring.

“I’ve got an over-protective older brother”, she spoke, slightly sounding annoyed by that simple fact. “This surely isn’t as serious as your problem, but it’s honestly-”

“-annoying?”, he added that word before Riche could say it. Without even realizing it, he felt like understanding, maybe even knowing her problem.

Immediately, the girl nodded. “Yes, that’s it. I mean, look at me, I’m old enough to do certain things without needing someone to worry about me all of the time!”, she pouted as she puffed out her cheeks and gesticulated with her hands to emphasize her words.

“It’s always the same, right? ‘Are you okay?’ ‘Oh, I’ve been so worried!’ ‘Never do that again!’ - It’s like they don’t have other problems and only focus on you”, he said, wondering about what it. Did that mean, he’s got siblings? Older ones? Somehow, he felt like absolutely knowing about what Riche was talking. But he had no time to think too much about it, as he noticed her giggling.

“You truly understand.” She readjusted the glasses on her nose which had slipped when she’s been gesticulating that much. “I love my brother, even though”, she added, calmer now. 

He looked at her and couldn’t help but think she’s a good girl with a kind heart. His only reply was a nod, though. 

Riche stopped and pointed at a building at the opposite side of the street. Its plaque already told what house this was. “Here we are, that’s the main police station of Paris.”

He looked at it, then turned to her, bowing in gratitude. “Thank you very much, miss Riche.”

The girl blushed once again because of his behavior and he thought, maybe such polite manners weren’t usual in Paris. “I’m glad I could be of help and I’ll keep my fingers crossed for you to find your family, monsieur”, she replied, again underlining the last word as in an attempt to be as polite as he acted, bowing her head slightly. “Farewell. And watch out when crossing the street.” There was a bright smile on her face.

He smirked as well. People are like mirrors, if you smile to them, they’ll smile back at you. “I will do. Farewell.” Turning away he walked off, crossing the street, approaching the building. To be honest, he felt a bit sad that he’ll never see her again. Riche had been the first kind person he’d met since awakening. As he turned his head, to look back over his shoulder, he had to notice she already was gone.

For a moment he stopped in front of the police station, glancing up at its plaque. When asking the officers for help, he shouldn’t act suspicious. It would be difficult, but he knew he could do it. Just have some courage! He took in a deep breath and walked in.

Inside the officers were busy. Obviously there had been some kind of incident at an airship. He didn’t pay too much attention to the details, though, not really interested in it, as that business didn’t concern him. At the counter he waited halfway patiently, leaning against it. In such moments when there wasn’t anything to distract his mind, he realized how terribly his body burnt and his breath was more like panting. Pull yourself together, he told himself as his legs wanted to give in.

“Excusez-moi monsieur”, an officer interrupted his thoughts, “I’m sorry for the wait. How exactly can I help you?”

The police man seemed friendly but busy, however he smiled at him. Taking in a deep breath, he started, telling a part of his story. No matter how long he’d thought about it, there was no other option but to tell at least a bit of the truth. Saying he didn’t know who he is, that he suffered amnesia and honestly couldn’t remember anything, to him appeared to sound too suspicious. Therefore, he decided to go another way.

“It’s kind of a weird story, I’m afraid”, he started but the officer only laughed amused. 

“Monsieur, you wouldn’t even believe most of the weird stories I’ve already been confronted with”, the man replied, still kind and friendly.

Taking in a deep breath, he gulped as he held onto the counter. Somehow, he felt like needing this support. “I’m searching for my family. It’s my first time here in Paris, I had some kind of ‘accident’ one could say, a doctor helped me - well, actually I’m not that sure whether Vanitas is a real doctor though, and …”

The man’s eyes widened a bit. “Vanitas, you said?”, he asked, now taking a closer look at the teen in front of him.

Shit, was that too suspicious? Maybe he shouldn’t have said that name… Hesitantly, he nodded. “Yes, that’s his name. He said he’s a doctor….”

The officer suddenly seemed different, maybe sympathetic, maybe wary. He couldn’t tell for sure. “Listen, monsieur. That guy is no good company for naive kids from the country.” He glanced at the teen, leaning over the counter to say in a lower tone. “One more question: Do you know your name?”

What? How could he know? Startled, he blinked his eyes, unable to say anything and he already feared, his secret had been exposed!

The officer nodded in understanding. “I thought so”, he responded, standing straight, as he pulled out a notepad and wrote something down. Then he handed that paper over to the other one. “Here, go to this address. You’ll find help there.” That man still smiled but the teen wasn’t sure anymore whether it was a smile of true kindness. Still, he took the note, looking at it for a short moment.

“Thank you very much”, he said and turned to go after bowing his head lightly.

“Good luck, monsieur.”

After that he went outside into the streets. His legs felt weak but more importantly he was unsure whether to trust the officer. What did he know about that insane wanna-be doctor? Maybe he wasn’t the first person who’d gotten ‘caught’ by Vanitas? Thinking about it, he concluded he had no other option but to find out what awaited him at that address. Sighing, he read the note once more.

Galerie Valentine. 

Of course he didn’t know the way, it caused him to sigh and he wished to just sit down for a moment to get some rest. But he knew that would be the worst to do. Starting to walk, he had to ask loads of people to find the correct way. Therefore it took him quite a while. In his condition he didn’t pay much attention to Paris, though he had to admit it seemed to be a beautiful and lively city. Finally he found that galerie and inside it didn’t take him long to arrive in front of a huge wooden door. He rang the bell. Only a few seconds passed by and a woman in a maid dress opened, just a gap.

“What’s the matter?”, she asked in a sharp tone, not seeming willing to have guests.

He gulped. “Excuse me for interrupting. I’ve been sent here by a police officer who said you’re able to help me.”

The woman looked at him, obviously not convinced by his words yet as she didn’t move to let him in. 

“Umm, I’ve been treated by that doctor called Vanitas, when the officer heard his name, he-”, he couldn’t end the sentence, when a loud and proud voice raised.

“Let that boy enter, Nox”, that person said.

Immediately, the maid opened the door, motioning their guest to walk in and closed the door after that. 

Inside, he found out this was an office and at a mighty desk there sat a man of advanced age. He was bald, one of his eyes had been replaced by an glass eye but most conspicuous were those huge scars in his face. Having stopped in front of the desk, he caught himself staring at those scars for a while before he hurriedly bowed to the old man.

“Thank you for having me”, he said politely.

The old man glanced at him, not standing up from his chair. “You said, you’ve been sent here by the police. How do you think, could I help you?” The man’s voice was strong and whoever he was, his guest was sure he’s someone in a powerful position.

“Honestly, I’m not sure about that. I’ve been treated by that doctor, Vanitas. But I don’t really trust that weird person, so I went to ask the police for help…”, he began to explain as he again was interrupted.

“What help did you seek at the police station? Boy, you’re supposed to tell me your entire story if you seriously want me to help. That man - Vanitas - he’s no one to trust that easily and actually I’m after him. I’m sure I can help you if you’re willing to tell me what connects you to that guy. In contrast to him, you can trust me, I’m count Orlok, I’m a honorable man of high status.” 

Maybe it was the fact that the old man was a count, maybe it was that word ‘honorable’, maybe it was the simple fact that the count thought of Vanitas exactly the same way he did…but he decided to tell him his true story, hoping not to regret it though. Having sat down on a comfortable sitting lounge, he needed almost half an hour to come to the end of his encounter with the insane doctor. 

In the end Orlok nodded in understanding but remained silent for a long time, thinking about it. Then finally… “As you don’t remember anything, there are quite a lot mysteries I wonder about. Most of Vanitas’ patients lost their names but having lost everything is new. Additionally, in opposite to ordinary curse-bearers you’re not feeling cold but hot.” His vigilant gaze rested on the guest.

That guest now really began to regret his decision to have told the truth. Mostly this was caused by the count talking about lost names as well, just like Vanitas had done. 

“As far now, I’ll take you into custody. It would be best to confront Vanitas for further information on your case.” With this Orlok motioned his attendants, Nox and another guy, to take the teen away.

“Wait, no! You said you’re going to help!”, he snapped, being too weak to make the attendants release him. 

“I am going to help you. Maybe just in another way than you expected. For someone who’s gotten defiled and lost his name, death often is the best ‘help’.”

What?! His eyes widened, shocked. He struggled but there was no helping it and he got dragged away by these two.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was like a very long walk... In advance I apologize to everyone who's worried about Vincent and his tiny family. 
> 
> Next chapter we'll have Vanitas returning and it'll be my first time letting Noé interact. And oh, also Amelia. I really like her, by the way:3
> 
> I hope you enjoyed reading this loooong chapter! Feel free to share your thoughts! (my Twitter: @queen0f_hearts)
> 
> By the way, since VnC chapter 5 was released yesterday: I'm still shocked! Noé is engaged!


	4. Help the Outcasts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I don't know if someone can hear me,  
> or if someone's even there,  
> I don't know if someone would listen  
> to my needs and prayers.  
> Right now I'm just an outcast,  
> I have no place to go,  
> maybe I'm too stubborn to give in,  
> I know I still have strength to grow."

[[The previous evening.]]

Oz and Alice just had taken seat in that tiny restaurant. As it was quite late there weren’t many people around anymore. Choosing a table in some distance from the other occupied ones, they could be sure no one was able to eavesdrop, intendedly or by accident. 

Alice at once reached for the menu, flipping through it in search of meat. “Hm, I guess, I’ll just take everything they offer”, she muttered. 

“Take whatever you want….”, Oz replied, leaning back in his chair.

“Oi, aren’t you going to tell me, that would be too suspicious?” The girl didn’t look at him, since the menu was far more interesting.

“Nope.”

Now Alice put the card aside, her eyes fixing Oz. Such a reaction was highly untypical for her friend, therefore she couldn’t simply ignore it, no matter how delicious the meat in the menu sounded. “Okay, Oz. What’s the matter?”, she asked, halfway impatiently.

Oz shrugged his shoulders. “Nah, it’s nothing. I’ve just been wondering whether it’s only you and me who ended up at this place…” 

Once Oz and Alice had been living at the same location as Leo and his people. Gilbert had been Oz’s servant and - more important - his best friend, Ada was his younger sister, he’d always been living with them. But after Leo and him had succeeded in saving their world from falling apart and being destroyed by the Will of Abyss, Oz and Alice, who weren’t ordinary humans but chains, disappeared with the golden light of the Abyss, only knowing they’d return one day, due to the 100-years-circle of rebirth. To be honest, they had no clue what would happen during this time, nonetheless they were kind of surprised when they arrived at a place they didn’t know but strangely reminded them in their home. The only difference was, at this place the Abyss was unknown, maybe wasn’t even existing. But there were other kinds of supernatural beings known at this place: vampires. 

Alice kicked him underneath the table and Oz finally looked up, flinching. He was about to ask why she kicked him, rubbing his aching leg. But he didn’t because he got distracted.

“Monsieur?” A waitress in a cute maid dress with a tray in her hands stood next to Oz. “Your order please.”

Oz had been deep in thought and therefore hadn’t heard her question. He put on his kindest smile. “Sorry, miss.” Casually he ordered some tea and food. The waitress took notes and then left, since Alice had already ordered her amount of food. 

“If anyone is acting suspicious, it’s you, Oz”, Alice concluded, grinning playfully. “Well, it’s not like I would mind, if they found out about our tiny secret. I’d just kick their asses and we could leave.” Proudly and self-confidently, she crossed her arms over her chest. “It’s not like anyone of them is a match to me.” 

Oz sighed. “Nonetheless, we should be careful. As far as we’ve found out, in secrecy there are vampires living among the ordinary humans here, some of them even united in organizations and investigating on crimes of other vampires. If we stand out, they might start investigating on us. We don’t need such trouble. Plus, those indeed might be a match to you.”

“Stupid! No one is!”, Alice hisses, puffing out her cheeks. “I seriously don’t understand why you want us to be so careful with everything. Actually, if we got in contact with those vampires, we could even succeed in finding out whether that ‘barrier’ is connected to the Abyss in any kind. If it really was, this would be our way back home.”

They had checked it quite a few times since arriving at this unknown place but there was no way back to Reveille, the town in which their friends had stayed. There wasn’t any connection, not even the Abyss, of which they had thought to be their path back home. But it was as if they’d ended up in a completely different world, though they didn’t know, couldn’t be sure…was there another world aside of the world they came from and aside of the Abyss? 

Oz sighed heavily, desperately laying his head onto the table in front of him. “You know why…”, he mumbled into the wood, being certain Alice could hear him.

“You’ve become such a baby. Where’s your will to fight gone?”, the girl rolled her eyes, unable to understand Oz, glancing at his short golden hair.

“Can’t you imagine, I’m simply sick and tired of all that troublesome supernatural stuff? Why can’t we just live a peaceful and ordinary life?” With his emerald orbs Oz fixed Alice, slight annoyance in them. It was obvious, he wanted to change the subject.

In response Alice turned her head away, avoiding to meet his gaze. “I’m not so foolish, to believe this transparent excuse”, he muttered, inaudible for him. 

For a moment they remained silent. Then the girl again looked at her friend. Secretly, she wondered whether Oz would be willing to tell Gilbert the truth about his thoughts and feelings. Though, maybe exactly this was the problem. Maybe he simply missed his best friend and also his sister and everyone else so much that he felt so depressive. 

“Agh, this is such a pain!”, she sighed loudly before she got to her feet and stepped over to Oz. “Listen, this is only to cheer you up”, she announced and then bent over to him, biting his cheek.

Immediately Oz blushed. Alice still hadn’t understood, this is not the way a kiss goes. But to him the meaning of it was more important and when Alice ‘kissed’ him in her special way, he knew it means she cared. After the girl had sat down again, while he still was all red and rubbed his cheek. “Thanks, Alice. I’m feeling better now. I guess, I’m just too emotional sometimes”, he giggled a bit.

This was when the waitress returned to their table. Like Oz had been all red a few seconds ago, her cheeks were of a rosy color. “S- sorry to disturb you… I’m just bringing the drinks and then you can continue…”, she stuttered. It was more than obvious, she had witnessed their ‘kiss’ and now felt flustered about it. Most probably she even thought, Oz and Alice were on a date. With shaky hands she served the tea pot, placing the cup next to it. After that she took the glass of juice from her tray, but since her hands were kind of shaky, she lost balance of the tray. On it there were even more glasses and drinks waiting to be served by her. Now everything dropped to the floor and as she attempted to get ahold of the tray to prevent it from falling, even the glass of juice in her hand broke into pieces. 

“Oh, no!”, she exclaimed. By now, there was a real mess of broken glass and porcelain spread on the floor and the waitress knelt down to collect the shards on the wooden tray.

Oz at first just watched her, perplex. But suddenly he noticed something. “Miss, you’re bleeding”, he told her and lowered himself next to her, carefully he grasped her wrist, turning it so he could take look at her palm. There was a cut in her flesh.

“Oh, I haven’t even noticed it. But it’s not bad, it barely hurts”, the waitress almost whispered and her entire face was red, considering how close she was to the blond teen she didn’t know.

Oz gently held her hand. “No, it’s not bad at all…….” Slowly he brought her palm to his lips as if kissing the injury. The girl was so shocked and flustered, she didn’t pull away, didn’t even move an inch. With his lips he tasted her fresh blood, just the slightest. It was sweet, so very sweet. The blonde closed his eyes in pleasure and with his tongue licked the blood. Once, twice…. For a moment he imagined the sensation of drinking her blood, of burying his teeth in her warm flesh. The waitress glanced at him with wide eyes, obviously shocked. Eventually, Oz released her and got to his feet, wiping his lips with the back of his hand. “You should treat it, so it won’t get infected”, he said to her, plopping onto his chair.

The waitress blinked her eyes a few times. Still, she couldn’t understand what just had happened. “Ugh…,y- yes”, she replied and quickly left the scene, still in shock.

“Yes, that was VERY inconspicuous”, Alice muttered when they were alone. She’d silently watched the entire scene but hasn’t intervened in any way.

Oz looked at her in an annoyed manner, sinking deeper into his chair. 

“If you want to hear my opinion…..”, Alice started, “we should meet the higher ups of the vampires to gather information. That woman we’ve been investigating on seemed quite promising……”

“Miss de Sade?”, Oz sounded very unsure about it. “I don’t trust that person a little bit. A dark aura keeps surrounding her, whatever she does. No, we should keep some distance between us and her. That one time, she even appeared to observe us for a while. Maybe she already found us suspicious… We shouldn’t show up at her side once again in near future.” 

Now it was Alice’s turn to look unhappy. “I don’t agree. Then let’s focus on something else.”

“What are you talking about?”

Alice grinned. “The Book of Vanitas. That letter we ‘borrowed’ didn’t hold much information on it but I think we at least should check it.” That letter Alice talked about had been sent to miss de Sade, telling her about a person coming to Paris to find this book. 

“Maybe you’re right.” Oz nodded slightly but didn’t get another chance to answer, since dinner was served. Alice at once began to eat her meal, very satisfied with the meat she got. Therefore, the subject was done for now.

After dinner they paid the bill and walked outside into the night. Alice clung into Oz, holding his arm tightly, also in a possessive manner. She beamed brightly, obviously she’d enjoyed her meal. Walking through the streets, they just seized the silence of themselves. Paris was a busy and lively city but at this hour, even this huge city rested in peace. So, it was only these two as they walked through some smaller side streets while the moon shone down at them. 

Alice looked up at it. “Don’t worry, Oz. Everything’s going to be fine and we’ll be reunited with everyone. You just need to believe in it.”

The blonde also glanced up. “Yes, I think you’re right. There must be a reason why we’re here and when there’s a possibility to get here, there’s also one to get back.” Slowly he felt himself being convinced by what he’d said and a peaceful feeling spread in his chest. 

“I think we should….-” Oz stopped, not ending his sentence. Where was Alice? After looking down from the sky, she was gone. Actually everything was gone. All he was able to see was fog. When had it become that foggy? “Alice?”, he asked, trying to find her. Then an odd scene visualized in front of his eyes… Persons, entertainer, wearing various kinds of masks, playing instruments, everything seemed so unrealistic. But it was there, right in front of his eyes. Wasn’t it? 

“A- Alice?”, Oz repeated, confused by that scene. “That’s not funny…where is she?”, he muttered to himself, turning to every side, searching for her.

Then, in the crowd he sensed something different from everything else. A dark shadowy creature that approached him. Yet he couldn’t tell why but a cold shiver ran down his spine. 

‘What’s this?!’, he thought to himself, alarmed.  
****************************************

[[Back to the current happenings.]]

“Some more tea, monsieur?”, the miss asked him, pouring him another cup of tea. 

“Thank you very much”, he answered and sipped at his tea. Hours had passed by since he’d been dragged away from the count’s attendants. At first they’d brought him to some kind of separated room. It was a tiny room, only a simple bed and a tiny table with two chairs inside. There wasn’t even a window. Quickly he’d concluded, this must be a place to hold single persons captive. He’d been locked inside and all of his yelling and smacking at the door hadn’t helped him in any way. Anytime he’d given up when his body started to feel too heavy to stand the burning pain any longer. Not knowing what to do, he’d laid down on the mattress of the bed and soon he’d drifted off into a long slumber, a peaceful slumber. Finally the pain was gone. 

He hadn’t known how much time had passed but someone knocking at his door woke him up. Grunting lightly since he’d seriously enjoyed the peace of mind which now had been interrupted, he sat up. “Who’s there?!”, he’d growled. ‘Do those bastards plan to mock me?! They locked the door! Why should they ask for permission to enter now?!’, he had thought to himself. But the woman who’d entered the room which somehow hadn’t been locked anymore, wasn’t one of the count’s attendants. It was a mademoiselle who introduced herself as Amelia Ruth to him. She’d come to look after him and asked about his condition because the count had told her about him. At first he’d been confused but soon he’d discovered her to be a kind woman and they ended up drinking a cup of tea and talking. Within hours she’d told him everything he didn’t know, about the place where he was, about vampires, about the history of humans and vampires and their extinction. She’d been kind of surprised he didn’t know of anything….but they concluded his lack of memory must be the reason.

“You don’t need to worry, monsieur”, Amelia smiled at him in a kind and soft tone. “I’m very sure, doctor Vanitas will help you like he’s healed me. See, even count Orlok now believes in him, since his attendants have witnessed his ability.” 

He nodded slightly, putting his cup onto the table. After having had that long and peaceful slumber, he felt much better and the burning pain almost was gone. “I hope so. To be honest, at first I didn’t really trust him. Vanitas seemed kind of….insane to me…”

The woman chuckled a bit, hiding her mouth behind her hand. “Yes, I know what you’re talking about. He seems a bit outta place. But he’s good at what he’s doing, he can heal curse-bearers. So, for sure he even can heal you”, she reached over and gently took his hand, squeezing it for a short moment to cheer him up. Surprised, he looked at her but didn’t pull away. In response, Amelia immediately blushed and pulled her hand away from his one. 

“Hmmm, I hope so. It’s ….terrible not to know who I am”, he replied, leaning back in his chair. 

Amelia looked at him with pity in her eyes. How much she wished to help him, he could see it by the way she acted. This woman seemed to be very caring, he concluded, giving her a smile. “You don’t need to pity me, miss Amelia. I’m a strong-willed man, I’m able to cope with that”, he said to encourage her but also himself. 

“I’m sure, you can. But you should know, you’re not alone.” Her voice was even softer than before.

Now, there was nothing else they could do but waiting. Count Orlok had told them, they awaited Vanitas to talk about the happenings, about Amelia but also about him. After the count’s attendants Nox and Manet had witnessed the power of the Book of Vanitas, they had returned to the office and the count had been too busy with some other work - apparently there had been some murder case - to host anyone. Therefore, Vanitas and also his companion had been sent away to come the next day. 

While Amelia and him were drinking their tea, they knew those two might come to the count’s office any time and then they would be brought to meet them, too. 

“If Vanitas only needed a few moments to heal you, maybe I will know who I am in one or two hours…maybe I’ll already be back home in the evening…”, he mumbled in dreaming mode.

“That would be fantastic. I hope for it to come true, monsieur”, Amelia agreed. He couldn’t tell whether she thought of this being possible but it didn’t bother him. In this woman’s company he knew he could spend some more hours. In contrast to almost everyone else he’d encountered since ‘awakening’, she was the first one he really found himself able to trust. And he also didn’t hold back to express his thoughts. “To be honest, I’m not even sure whether I’m a vampire like you. Somehow, I can’t imagine drinking blood. That’s strange for vampires, isn’t it?”

“Well, if you’re truly human, I must confess, I haven’t heard of any yet who became a curse-bearer. But this would explain why your symptoms are so different from the usual ones.” Amelia put down her cup. “Otherwise, maybe you’re just confused and will realize your favor for blood when actually drinking it.” That was possible as well. Either way, he hoped to find out when Vanitas finally returned. “As said, monsieur, please don’t stress yourself too much with it. I’m sure doctor Vanitas and also monsieur Noé will try their very best to help.” She blushed lightly. 

Next they heard footsteps approaching the door of this small and window-less room. It was Manet, one of the count’s attendants who told them Vanitas and Noé have returned to the office and he led them back to the room. Obviously excited Amelia followed after Manet, the other one walked a few steps behind them, more wary than anything else. It was hard to trust anyone, when being so lost. While Amelia didn’t wait even a second before entering and greeting….Noé and his cat Murr, Manet instructed him to wait in this small walk-through room and motioned at an armchair to take a seat. Deciding it was the best option to obey for now, the teen sat down on it and just waited, halfway patiently. Manet himself went after Amelia into the office and closed the door…..though, he didn’t do his job properly and a tiny gap offered the teen the possibility to peer inside and mostly to eavesdrop their conversation.

To his surprise, he got the chance to witness the capability of the doctor whom he had assumed to be insane. But right now Vanitas seemed pretty confident of what he was doing, he questioned Amelia about how she became a curse-bearer and obviously he exactly knew what information he was searching for and what questions to ask. Sadly, the vampire woman couldn’t give any proper answer since she didn’t remember the happenings of her ‘losing her name’. 

‘So she’s still lacking a part of her memories? …just like me. Maybe I’m indeed a vampire? Maybe to me the same than to her?’ The teen thought about everything. It appeared to be possible that whatever took her name and a part of her memories, also took his ones…though perhaps even worse and this was why he wasn’t able to remember anything at all? Was this possible? Or did this seem totally insane? Well, actually most of the new information he’d gotten from Amelia were odd. Who would have believed vampires and the like truly exist? But on the other hand, why hadn’t this fact surprised him at all, when not knowing about it? Did he maybe subconsciously already know about the existence of inhuman, supernatural beings? 

“AAAAAGGGHHHHHH!!!!!!!”

All of his thoughts were interrupted when he heard a loud scream and he jumped to his feet, immediately turning his head to peer into the office. Vanitas’ companion…what was his name again?…..he sat on the sitting lounge next to mademoiselle Amelia and held his temples. What had happened?! The teen was about to dart in to ask what was going on, but he’d been instructed to wait here. Though, actually it didn’t bother him what he’d been told to do. It appeared to be of more importance to know what happened. Perhaps, was Amelia involved in this? Had it to do with the fact that she’d been a curse-bearer? In this case it might also concern himself!

Approaching the door, he reached for the handle to push it open but he halted, hearing the attendants of the count whisper to each other. Noé - that was the companion’s name! - was able to dive into a person’s memory by drinking his blood because he was a member of the archiviste clan, a clan of vampires which was assumed to have vanished. Vanitas’ friend therefore seemed to be one of the last archivistes. And obviously he’d seen something in Amelia’s memories, something even she herself hadn’t been able to remember, something they called ‘Charlatan’. 

‘If Noé can read her memories, he must be able to read mine, too! He can tell me who I am and where I came from and especially what happened to me!’, the teen thought excitedly and his heart speeded up in his chest, bumping loudly. 

As he finally was about to open the door to the office, another person - a woman, judging by her look, a noblewoman - had entered the office, introducing herself as Noé’s fiancée. Whatever, the teen actually didn’t care, just as long as her beloved one would help him with his lost memory. But as sudden as the woman had shown up, as fast she left again, putting a collar with a chain leash around her fiancé’s neck and dragging him away. If this wasn’t bad enough, even Vanitas now followed after them. No! He couldn’t let those two persons who seemed - perhaps - to be capable to help him ran off! 

“Vanitas! Wait!” The teen rushed through the office, outside into the hallways of the gallerie, to find the mad doctor, the collared up archiviste and his noble fiancée starring at him. 

“Ah, Lefou! Here you are! I’ve already started to worry about your condition when I didn’t return to you last night. I tried to call but you didn’t answer.” Vanitas approached his patient, eyeing him all over while the teen stared at him with confusion in his gaze. “How are you? You look better than before. Surely, that medicine of mine helped quite a lot! Haha, I can’t help it, I’m just a brilliant doctor!” Vanitas laughed proudly. 

That was too much to swallow a comment down. “Shut up, don’t you have any shame, reasonlessly praising yourself like that?! I didn’t take a single sip of that ominous wanna-be medicine and I am very sure, this was the better decision!”, the patient snapped at Vanitas, in anger taking a few steps closer to him and lifting his index finger to point at the doctor. “The only cause why I perhaps might consider letting you use that odd book of yours to heal me is that miss Amelia spoke highly of you after you’ve given her name back to her!” But he’d only consider this option, after Noé had gotten a chance to read his memories, the teen for himself had decided so. 

Vanitas appeared like he was about to answer, though he looked kind of dumb-folded. But he didn’t get a chance to raise his voice because the noblewoman stepped over to them, her eyes fixing the teen, dragging the white haired archiviste with her. 

“Elliot? Elliot Nightray?”, she asked with obvious confusion and surprise in her voice. 

Everyone of them glanced at her, their expressions asking the same question….

“You know me?”, the teen asked, unsure what to do and whether to believe her.   
****************************************

“How is he?” Leo walked into Vincent’s and Ada’s chamber, looking at the blonde woman who said on the edge of the bed. With one of her hands she held her husband’s hand.

“He still didn’t wake up…”, her voice sounded hoarse from crying. “This isn’t normal, Leo-kun, is it? As a Baskerville shouldn’t he heal much faster than that? …” Ada couldn’t say more as her voice broke. 

The young head of the Baskervilles approached and stopped next to her, his purple eyes focusing on his valet who actually should have woken up hours ago. “He’s lost a lot of blood… Ordinary persons most probably wouldn’t have survived such an attack. Give him the time he needs.” Leo wished to be able to cheer the woman up and to encourage her but it was hard, especially since he never had been someone to motivate others. He sighed. “How about William?”

Ada turned her head to glance at Leo. “He’s fallen asleep, finally.” Though, it had been hard work to soothe the crying kid, after they had found him in his father’s arms, laying in a puddle of blood. Luckily he’d been fine. “What about Gil?”

“No need to worry. He’s resting right now”, Leo replied. This night had been long. After Vincent had gotten attacked, Gilbert had used his chain Raven to kill that ‘thing’ to prevent it from doing any more harm. Ada’s scream luckily had woken everyone up and Gilbert was there in time. When Leo arrived at the scene, the monster already was dead…unfortunately. Actually the duke would have preferred to capture it alive to find out what it was, maybe even to question it. 

The young wife nodded her head. “That’s good. But you should try to get some rest, too, Leo-kun.” Of course she would also worry about him, that girl was just too good-hearted for this cruel world.

“I already tried to. But I can’t find any rest, ‘they’ are too loud in my head to find some peace…” Leo rubbed his forehead for a short moment, smiling bitterly. The souls of the previous Glens busied themselves with discussing the happenings, finding them more than odd. 

“I see. …W- what do … ‘they’ say? Do they have a clue what this ‘thing’ was? … Ugh, I mean…, was it a chain?” Ada had problems to express what she meant to ask but even the noblewoman had noticed, this attack hadn’t been the attack of an ordinary chain.

“It’s behavior has been pretty different from the behavior and actions of the chains we know. It didn’t seem to have a contractor, so how could it leave the Abyss? Although, perhaps there are chain that don’t need an actual contract… The Abyss always redefines itself and new chains show up, perhaps this is a ‘new’ kind we didn’t know yet.” Honestly, he wasn’t pleased with this development, since it would mean they couldn’t trust their capability of defeating chains anymore. Additionally, and maybe right now this was the worst about it, they couldn’t be sure, whether the healing ability of the Baskervilles was influenced by those chains…. What if Vincent won’t be able to recover? 

There also was something else. It hadn’t come to Leo’s mind by himself, one of the souls in his head had come up with this thought. “One of ‘them’ compared that strange chain to a vampire. Mostly because of the way it attacked Vincent and drank his blood”, the teen said truthfully. 

This surprised Ada and her eyes widened slightly as she looked at the other one. “Vampire? That sounds like a horrible fiction coming true.” She shook her head, turning back to her husband. To be honest, she didn’t want to imagine something like that. What if such supernatural beings came to live, due to the power of the Abyss, that terrible place? 

Leo sighed. “It’s just a guess. I’ll investigate on it. For now, you should focus on Vincent and William and don’t worry about something that shouldn’t concern you but me.” For another moment he looked at Vincent, then he turned and stepped over to the door.

“Leo-kun…”, Ada was about to contradict, to tell him this concerned all of them and especially to tell him he didn’t have to shoulder this burden alone. But the young duke already had exited the room and she didn’t want to leave her beloved’s side. Gently she squeezed his hand. “Oh, Vince… Please, wake up.”

The head of the Baskervilles, after leaving Ada behind, walked through the corridors of the old Nightray manor, heading for a certain room. He knew this way like no other way, opening the door and entering Elliot’s personal room. Though, his best friend was long gone, he hadn’t changed a thing in this chamber. Often he came here for different reasons but always with the same wish. This time as well. 

After Leo has closed the door behind himself, he let his gaze wonder around, as if hoping to find Elliot anywhere. Maybe sleeping on his mattress, or polishing his sword while sitting on the edge of the bed, or slowly dozing off while reading a book at the windowsill. But the room was empty. Empty and quiet. 

The teen leant his back against the door behind him. “Oh, Elliot…, I wish you were here. Things are getting tougher and I don’t know what to do. I wish you could tell me.” He knew, no one would answer. Still, speaking it out aloud felt good. 

Slowly, he let his body sink to the floor, feeling exhausted from everything, mostly sick and tired of the discussions in his head. As time went by, despite of everything going on in his mind, he drifted off into slumber, wishing to see his best friend in his dreams. If he just could fall asleep and wake up to realize everything just had been a horrible nightmare! But this was too much to ask for. Their paths had separated and Elliot was dead. 

“Paths…..”, Leo muttered in his slumber when an idea formed in his mind.   
****************************************

The man opened his eye, tugging at the chains that restrained him. He knew, it was pointless, but still he’d never grow tired of trying. 

‘They got to be kidding me’, he thought. He’d expected to be dead after dying. But he wasn’t. ‘If this is a joke, it’s a terrible one.’ He’d always preferred to be the one mocking others. Getting mocked, on the contrary, was pretty annoying. 

Sooner or later he’d get free. And then he might use his chance to ‘talk’ to those persons who held him in this place. It most probably might end in a bloody conversation. Perhaps, he at first would get rid of that woman who loved to surround herself with roses. She’s been incredibly filthy. 

However, if he still was alive, he had to find his way back to his friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a little bit later than usually ...but in order to compensate for my lateness Dominique gets an appearance :3   
> And she seems to know more than we would have thought..... 
> 
> Also, Charlatan shows up for the first time, to meet Oz, while Leo and his people still have no idea what exactly attacked Vincent...and most importantly why he didn't recover yet.
> 
> Bonus points for who's able to guess who's that new character at the end;) And even more bonus points for who knows the english translation of the name Vanitas has given his patient:3 
> 
> Please feel free to share your thoughts with me! You can comment at the end of this chapter, or send me a DM @ twitter (@queen0f_hearts), or a message via tumblr (my blog: jgsworldofdelusions). 
> 
> I hope you enjoyed reading 'Help the Outcasts'!


	5. A Whole New World

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A whole new world  
> A new fantastic point of view  
> A dazzling place he never knew  
> A hundred thousand things to see  
>   
> He's like a shooting star  
> He's come so far  
> He can't go back  
> To where he used to be.

[[Around noon]]

A knock at the door. The man looked up from his papers, fixing the door with his emerald eyes. “Yes”, he said simply, to give permission to enter the room.

A uniformed man entered the room, walking over to the desk but stopping in some distance to bow respectfully. “Me- messire…, a messenger just arrived.” Frantically, he pulled out a tiny capsule which had been hidden in the insides of his jacket. While lowering the upper part of his body, he handed it to the person at the desk.

“Aaah, I wonder what it says~”, he hummed in a sweet voice as he smiled an devious smile and slowly opened the capsule, fingering it playfully. Inside there was a small piece of paper, folded. With his fingertips he gently stroked along it. “Such a tiny thing holding so valuable information. It’s a hauntingly beautiful sentiment.”

Mostly he spoke to himself and the guy in the uniform knew that much; don’t talk in presence of him when not being asked to. So he just watched him unfolding the paper, unable to read what it said from his view. There was nothing he could do but wait. But when the emerald eyes of the other began to gleam and his devious smile widened in a way no one wants smiles to widen, he knew for sure, the message held the information this person had wished for.

“What’s about the spy?”, the man asked, now looking up from the paper in his hand to focus on the guy who’s brought such valuable message.

“Ugh-”, he visibly flinched, not having expected to get asked anything else. “He- he’s dead. Killed. We surmise…by the target’s brother…-”

“I see. I guess, this is my own fault. I just should have left him behind in the flames. But I didn’t. Next time I should make sure not to repeat this mistake.” Again the man with the emerald eyes talked to himself.

Suddenly someone opened the door and a young woman with red eyes and long brown hair rushed into the office. Determined she pointed at the one sitting at the desk with her index finger. “We’re going to a masked ball! Come on, hurry up and get dressed!” Her tone didn’t give much opportunity to contradict.

Nonetheless, the man who’d been addressed by her opened his mouth to tell her he was busy and would skip this event. At least he would have told her. But he never got a chance. Immediately she shushed him. “No! You’re coming with us! Brother is coming, too! And you’ll have to dance with me! Anything else can wait till tomorrow!”

He smiled at her. “If he’s coming, too, I guess I can’t refuse. I don’t even want to imagine both of you being mad at me…”

“And we’ll be extremely mad, just that you know!”, the woman emphasized but looked at him proudly in triumph. “I’ll see you then. Brother and I will wear purple, so make sure to fit my outfit”, she added as she turned to the door to walk outside.

He glanced after her, not saying anything. But after she was gone and after he’d dismissed the other man, he took the candle which stood on his desk and burned the tiny note. While doing so he planed to do next. “Soon our tiny family will be reunited, just wait a bit longer and then everything will be like it was before, my dear Lacie.”

The note was burnt and no one but Jack knew what it said:

‘Target found. Identity confirmed by blood.’  
****************************************

[[Late afternoon]]

Demonstratively he looked out of the window of that huge carriage they were in. Apparently, this dark haired woman - it didn’t surprise him anymore that she as well was a vampire - knew who he was: Elliot Nightray. Hearing the name hadn’t rang any bell but for now he would believe her. After encountering her, she’d brought Elliot and the collared up Noé to a hidden place. They had crossed a border which only vampires and humans who had direct bodily contact to them were able to cross. It had been hidden behind a mechanic door and the vampire woman had a strange card-key-thing to open it. At the other side they landed in some kind of vampire world, called ‘Altus Paris’. Surprised and also confused to have found such a place, a different world Elliot had looked everywhere in pure interest while they were walking through the streets, heading for that carriage. Vanitas had managed to chase them, having tricked Noé to help him to also cross the border. Humans who tried to enter the vampire world but didn’t have a vampire to hold onto while crossing the border got lost in the space in-between and had no chance to return to either world. At least this is what Elliot later on got told. Vanitas should feel lucky that Noé had grasped his arm in the very last moment before he got lost, so Elliot thought.

“Hgnn…”, the vampire woman groaned in pleasure. Her name was Dominique de Sade and she was of nobility. Nonetheless, her behavior wasn’t very honorable.

Starring outside the window of the carriage to not look at them, Elliot stroked the white cat on his lap. “Can’t you at least stop making such sounds, if you seriously need to do this now? Have some shame!”

Currently, Noé was drinking Dominique’s blood. He’d told her he wants some of hers and she gladly had offered it. ‘At least they don’t kill humans to satisfy their thirst…’, Elliot had thought.

Dominique chuckled lightly and hummed innocently. “Oh my, are you feeling flustered?”

“Of course I am! You’re halfway undressed! Plus, I’ve just known you for a few minutes!”

Noé finished and lightly pulled away, wiping his bloody lips with the back of his gloved hand. “I don’t see, what’s his problem”, he said, tilting his head to one side as he glanced over to Elliot.

This caused Dominique to chuckle even more and she ruffled the archiviste’s hair in a caring, soft manner. “Don’t feel bothered. It’s just that he’s no vampire. He can’t understand the pleasure of sharing your lifeblood with someone depending on you who you care for, who you love”, she explained to him before she moved away from him and walked to the teen at the window, ever so slowly buttoning up her black blouse.

Elliot turned his head to look at her, immediately blushing in a deep red since most of her décolleté still was visible. “I don’t want and don’t need to know about that ‘pleasure’!”, he snapped at her. “Just help me to find my family! You said you’d do so!”

“Keep calm, hun. I will help you. As said, my family in some ways is connected to your family. To put it easy, since you don’t remember anything, we shared some business. Best would be to bring you to my grandfather who will be able to reunite you with our great ‘patron’.”

Noé interestedly blinked his eyes, looking at the two by the window. “The patron? Aren’t you going a little bit too far when bothering him with this teen’s case?”, he asked. It was obvious, the archiviste at least had heard of this so-called patron.

Dominique shook her head. “No. It would be quite the opposite, I surmise. He’d be highly unpleasant when not being considered.”

Elliot looked at her, questioning what she had said. “Who is this patron, you’re talking about?”

“He’s…well, you could say, he’s one of the most powerful nobles in this world. You need to know, hun, you belong to a honorable and proud dukedom which as well holds great power. This is why we must consult our patron, since we’ve been thinking you’re dead. He’ll be overjoyed, you’re alive”, she smiled widely, poking Elliot’s nose playfully. “He’ll be more than overjoyed.”

Noé frowned. “I wouldn’t have expected, Vanitas’ patients to be of that high status. The patron rarely grants anyone an audience.”

“I absolutely agree. That human is dubious and suspicious in general. I wonder about his intentions, since with his book he only can treat vampires, so what does he plan when getting in contact with Elliot, who actually was thought to be dead…..”, Dominique thought aloud.

“D- do you mean…that insane Vanitas somehow is involved in…..what happened to me?”, Elliot asked, barely able to believe it, as he was shocked. Why? Why would that man do something like that? What were his intentions? Is Elliot seriously of that high status that there was any advantage to take in using him? The teen shook his head. “I don’t know what to believe anymore…”

Of course Dominique noticed his disbelief and distrust. She smiled at him, lightly tilting her head, and grasped his hands. “This is why I’ll bring you to meet our patron. He’ll help you and he’ll find out the truth.” For a moment the woman just gave him an encouraging glance. “Besides, I won’t let you stay in that human’s company, hun. He’s deceiving you exactly like he’s deceiving Noé. Don’t you think so, Noé?”, she looked over at the archiviste, though she didn’t really expect to get an answer from him.

Silence.

Elliot felt so confused, he didn’t know what to say or even think. He’d never really trusted Vanitas but he also didn’t see any reason why to trust that vampire woman, or that ominous ‘patron’. Damn it, he couldn’t even be sure whether ‘Elliot Nightray’ truly was his name. If he just was able to remember! He had to remember! But how? He needed some kind of evidence. Anything that would give him sincere reason to believe Dominique! Or anyone else! But right now, everything seemed new to him and whoever he met was a stranger.

Dominique had walked over to the wardrobe. Well, actually the entire carriage was a boudoir with tons of clothes, dresses, corsets, lingerie, suits, coats, trousers, shoes of all kind and even more in it. She searched through the rows and the clothes hangers. “As said before, there’ll be a bal masqué tonight and we all will attend it. I don’t know whether our patron will attend it as well, though since everyone’s going to wear masks, the possibility of him coming might be higher. However, my grandfather will be present and he can help us making you encounter our patron.” Finally, she pulled out a dark blue jacket with golden embroidery on it and a fitting shirt made of silk. “We just need to find an outfit for you, hun”, she added. Of course she’d already prepared a dress for her to wear and a fitting costume for Noé but as she hadn’t expected to meet the Nightray, she now had to think of how to dress him up appropriately as well.

“Domi, if he’s coming with us, what about Vanitas? You said count Ruthven will show up, too, so…-”, the archiviste observed her while talking, knowing pretty good it would only take her some moments to hand him an outfit he’s supposed to wear.

“Yes, yes, we’ll take that human with us, too”, she interrupted the other, “if you seriously insist on it”, and went back to them, giving everyone clothes to get dressed.

Elliot snorted. “He doesn’t have to insist on anything. It’s wiser to keep an eye on him.”

“At least I wouldn’t have the human run wildly at this place”, Dominique agreed, nodding lightly.  
****************************************

[[In the meantime, at a far off place]]

Paths, paths, paths…

Leo repeated that word to himself again and again. Luckily he was alone in the huge library of the Nightray manor. Anyone who listened to him might think he’d lost his mind, so it was better to be alone right now. He already felt insane with those discussing souls in his head, he didn’t need anyone else to share this opinion. Besides, he didn’t really know what he was looking for. He knew he would recognize it as soon as he finds it. Searching, flipping through the pages of various books, reading their titles and their backs, he already had been doing the same procedure for hours. Without any result.

Maybe he simply was doing it to occupy his mind. After having slept for hours, Gilbert had started to keep up their daily schedule. Vincent still hadn’t regained consciousness and there was no hint what could be the cause. Ada took each moment she had to nurse him, while taking care of little William. This was why no one paid much attention to what Leo was doing. Luckily.

Paths.

The young duke couldn’t exactly tell why this word was stuck in his head, also he couldn’t tell where this idea had come from. Last night he had ended up in Elliot’s bedroom, drifting off into sleep. It had happened in this blurry moment between vigilance and slumber, between reality and dreams, and he’d felt like something, someone else was guiding his thoughts. At first there only was a blank and dark space like a black tabula rasa but soon tiny and short lines formed, connecting to others at some points. As more and more lines filled the image, some appeared to be huger, more important than others. The entire construct still reminded him in a street map, a plan. But he had no clue what plan it might be.

For a long while he’d been thinking about it and he’d discussed it with the souls in his mind, since everyone of them agreed, this must be of high importance, though no one could understand why or to be more precise what had Leo caused to see this plan in his head. It had been Levi who pointed out the obvious.

“Don’t you remember, Leo? When the world was about to collapse, before you and Oz had been able to save the world, before you’ve used your strength to rebuilt the chains which hold this world, the sky was about to fall apart. There had been uncountable paths that had opened, bringing chains from the Abyss to this place. But there had been even more cracks in the sky. That image back then, it looked so similar to this construct. Do you really not remember? It was such an interesting and exciting view to see!”

There was no helping it, even if Leo didn’t like Levi that much…and this seriously is kindly said…he had to admit, Levi was right. And not only Leo thought so, for the first time in forever every soul in his mind agreed without any objections. What a rare happening. Those lines, those cracks and those paths which resulted from the cracks kept stuck in his mind and since awakening Leo hadn’t done anything else but to find out more about this plan he’d seen.

“Paths….”, the teen muttered to himself, putting the book aside he’d been flipping through, having found nothing. He sighed heavily. If he just had an idea, a hint. There was a connection to the Abyss, he could see that much. But what connection?

If those lines of the plan stand for the cracks, they might symbolize the Abyss. Maybe some kind of structure of the Abyss which got visible when the chains which hold the world had been removed. This would mean, even if they are not visible, those lines…the structure is existent. A structure of the Abyss? This seemed so very implausible to Leo. The Abyss was a vivid place of contingency and insanity, there was no reasoning, no logic existing. How was it possible, there was a structure of this lunacy? Lunacy never was determined by structures or rules!

“Great, now it’s me who’s going crazy…”, Leo hissed underneath his breath, shaking his head.

‘A structure…like a logic of lunacy! How interesting!’ In Leo’s mind Levi clapped his hands in enthusiasm. ‘Go on, Leo! Don’t stop halfway! Where does such a structure come from? Wouldn’t its origin mean the genesis of the Abyss, I wonder? The roots of this place!’

The souls in Leo’s mind became all furious about this idea. The roots of the Abyss! They discussed widely and searched for the eldest one of them, the first Glen. But there were so many souls, some of them so very old, they couldn’t tell for sure who’d been the first of them. Besides, every single one of them could say only one fact about these roots they were looking for: The Abyss already had been existent when they became to be Glen. The Abyss always had been there. Or, in other words, no one was able to tell anything about its origin.

Leo sighed loudly. His head already was aching from thinking so much about this complicated and somehow crazy stuff. Plus, the vivid conversations and discussions in his mind led to his headache worsening. He reached up with his right hand and rubbed his forehead. “So, no matter how much we talk about it, we still don’t know anything. Those paths and the plan or structure don’t get us anywhere”, he muttered unhappily. He’d hoped to end up anywhere, with a clue about that monster which attacked Vincent, what it was and where it came from. But after all that thinking he again found himself at the start.

‘No, no, no, Leo, why so resigned?~’ Once Levi had tasted blood he was unable to hold back his curiosity to learn something new. Plus, he always finds high entertainment in researching and experimenting. ‘This feels just like the beginning.’ Yet Levi didn’t know how right he was. ‘It’s not the end! We should focus on……-’

Footsteps approached, loudly and hurriedly. By them Leo got distracted and therefore, luckily so he thought, he easily could ignore the rest of Levi’s speech.

It was Gilbert, Vincent’s elder brother, who rushed over, panting lightly. Obviously he had really hurried to get here. “Here you are, Leo. I’ve been looking for you everywhere”, he said, taking in a deep breath to recompose.

The young duke looked at him, suddenly feeling alarmed. Something must have happened! Why else would Gilbert search for him that eagerly?! “What’s the matter? Is it Vincent? Did his condition worsen?” All the worry was audible in Leo’s voice.

But Gilbert at once shook his head. “Don’t worry, it’s the opposite. Vince finally woke up!” There was relief in his voice. “He’s still weak. But he’s awake. And he asked to see you.” By the way he talked Leo could tell he still found it hard to believe it himself, his younger brother had regained consciousness!

Leo’s eyes widened and he felt tears in the corners of his eyes. Tears of relief. Quickly he wiped them away with his sleeve, though they’d already begun to stream down his cheeks. Once, he gulped to swallow that sudden lump in his throat. “I’m c- coming” was all he was able to reply and then, accompanied by Gilbert, they walked to Vincent’s and Ada’s chamber, faster than necessary, as relieved as one could be.  
****************************************

[[In the evening]]

They waltzed.

It was such an amazing ball. She liked all those sparkling, disguised persons around them. One could be anyone, one could do everything. Thanks to the masks everyone stayed anonymous. People were having fun, chatting, dancing, laughing. Couples and singles, old and young, a select group of people of nobility and high status. Professionals had been paid to entertain the party - acrobats, performers and fire-breathers. It was a sparkling feast, exactly one of the reasons why she loved this world so much. Such a wonderful and colorful place.

In the heart of dance floor they waltzed. Beaming brightly, she looked everywhere, her expression hidden underneath her purple mask. He glanced down at her, while whirling her around, having no problem to guess her expression. After all he knew her very good, she’s his younger sister. Knowing she was happy made him feel at ease and there was a very, very, very tiny smile on his lips. Just like her he was disguised by a purple colored mask, so no one would see his happiness too easily, this was why he dared to express his mood.

“I can’t see him anywhere…” The female pouted, puffing out her cheeks in a childish manner. Finally she faced her brother. “I told him to come. Why isn’t he here?”

Her brother, Oswald, secretly sighed to himself. “Jack?”, he asked after a while of studying her hidden features. He knew, for some reasons - and he seriously couldn’t understand those - his sister liked to have Jack around.

“Yes, I’m talking about Jack!”, Lacie said, grunting unhappily. “Since I told him to attend this ball, he had more than enough time to get ready. I wanted to dance with him! But he didn’t come. Next time he wants to spend some time with me, I’ll be the one to reject him!” Maybe she already was adult, but right now she preferred behaving like a kid. Her brother always finds this very cute. Besides, she’ll forever be his little sister.

“I don’t miss him”, Oswald told her in response.

“Of course you do. You simply refuse to admit it”, Lacie teased him. She wasn’t foolish, she knew, both of them had messed up pretty much before they all were reunited at this new place. But somehow they still were friends. At least she hoped so. At least she wished to hope so. Actually, to Lacie’s mind this was too complicated to think about it for more than a few seconds.

Oswald didn’t reply. He was no person for long speeches, so when nothing needed to be said, he chose to remain silent. Besides, he loved the silence. It was so very peaceful. When someone knew the burden of bearing tons of loud and communicative souls in his mind, he also knew how to value true silence. Once Oswald had been the head of the Baskervilles, once he had to bear the burden of having all those souls of the previous dukes of the Baskervilles in his head. This time was gone, now there was a new one and Oswald’s soul had been able to find a way out of his mind, to return to his sister.

“I know you, brother. You’re worried about what Jack is doing now. You think, he’ll do it again, don’t you? You’re worried about the power he has.” With her red, burning eyes Lacie directly looked into her brother’s eyes and though she wore that mask, there was no way not to notice it.

“I prefer to call it ‘wary’”, he told her. “No one should have that much power.” After all he had been at Jack’s side at his highest spot. He’d watched Jack come, he’d watched him rise, but he’d also watched him fall and return. Never he would dare to say, he knew every facet of Jack. But he knew which things Jack is capable to do. And this was enough to make him worry.

This was exactly the moment when Lacie found what she’d been looking for. “Jack!”, she pulled away from her brother and rushed across the dance floor, to literally jump at him, not into his arms as he had expected. When seeing her approach, he’d thought Lacie would embrace him happily, but this ‘attack’ didn’t feel like a hug at all.

“Where have you been?”, she punched him with her fist in a childish and playful manner. “I wanted to dance with you! Why did you make me wait?”, again she pouted.

Jack laughed in amusement, so that his white-golden mask almost dropped from his face. He wore a lavish looking costume mostly in golden colors with some white embroidery, everything made of the most expensive fabrics. If a stranger saw him and didn’t know better, he might appear like someone, something not from this world, something more superior, not human, an angel or the like.

While laughing, he hugged the woman. “Are you mad at me? Why? I’m here, don’t you see?” His smile made his expression shine. “Don’t be mad at me, Lacie. I’ll dance with you all night long. Nothing can stop me from coming to your side, you know.”

But the woman wasn’t impressed at all. “You can do, whatever you wish to do. I don’t care. But I don’t feel like dancing any longer. I’ve been dancing with Oswald so much, now I’m tired.” With her hand she ran through her long brown hair, turning away from Jack and clinging into her brother’s arm who’d followed her. “Let’s go to our box to take a rest, Oswald”, she said, not paying any attention to the blond male. Together and arm in arms the siblings walked off, left the dance floor and took a staircase to climb upstairs to where their box was. In there warm tea already had been served for them, so they sat down and Lacie secretly smiled to herself when Jack as well entered the box, not even asking them whether they were fine with it. He knew, neither Lacie nor Oswald would dismiss him. A balcony offered the opportunity to look down at the dance floor and to observe whoever waltzed down there.

Interestedly, Lacie watched the scenes. “I love such masked balls. Everyone is disguised and feels safe not to be recognized. But when observing the people, it’s easy to tell who most of them are”, she hummed, lightly leaning over the railing of the balcony. “No one can simply put down his natural behavior. I think when people don’t need to worry about being recognized, they show off their true nature.” Her eyes glanced from person to person. “Like animals. And all we need to do is observe them, …. like in a zoo. Humans seriously are so amazing and needlessly complicated beings.”

Oswald didn’t reply, sitting next to her, his arms crossed over his chest while he glanced at Jack who, as always, couldn’t take his eyes from Lacie. “Humans truly are amazing and complicated”, Jack agreed, though he seemed to would have agreed with everything she said in this situation. Was he even truly listening her? Or was he only admiring her beauty?

“Ugh”, the woman’s eyes caught interest in a crowd on the dance floor. A few young ladies surrounded someone. “Who’s this?”, she asked, finding out, it was a teen, maybe 17 or 18 years, judging by his heights. “I don’t recognize him…” She grasped Jack’s sleeve, pulling at it, and demanded him to tell her who this unknown person was.

A smile on his face, the blonde looked at the crowd to answer Lacie’s question. But he couldn’t tell her. He blinked his eyes and then he began to laugh. Was it because he felt amused by the fact how those ladies attempted to attract the teen, or for another reason…, Lacie and Oswald didn’t know.  
****************************************

[[At the same time, somewhere below]]

Elliot looked over at Dominique and Noé. They were dancing in some distance, quite elegantly. Unhappily he grunted. How the hell did he end up like this? They’d gotten dressed, Dominique had given Vanitas and him a special pomander to hide their human smell from the other vampires, since human beings mustn’t enter this world of vampires, and eventually they had arrived at this huge building. Inside it didn’t take much time since arriving at the dance floor until curious young ladies started to show interest in Elliot. He had no time to deal with them, actually. But Dominique obviously found it highly entertaining to let those girls prey on him, while she walked off to dance with the archiviste. Even though, they always stayed close enough so Elliot - and also Vanitas - were in their, mostly her, eyesight.

“Monsieur, is it your first time in Altus?”  
“I’ve never seen you here before.”  
“How old are you?”  
“Where are you from?”  
“Do you like dancing?”  
“Which noble family do you belong to?”  
“You look amazing!”  
“Would you mind taking off your mask?”  
“I would like to see more of these pretty blue eyes.”  
“How do you get called?”  
“Are you already taken?”

Strangely, none of them asked for his name. However, he didn’t plan to answer any of those question. But whatever he tried, there was no escape! The ladies were everywhere, at his left, at his right, behind him and in front of him. They were at least ten, maybe even more. He’d lost track of them, actually he’d never attempted to keep track. Their behavior overly annoyed him. Screeching in high pitched voices like fangirls, “ooooh”-ing and “aaaah”-ing on him, going wild. For some reason he was very sure, even though he couldn’t remember his past, he hadn’t had a girlfriend, never.

“Mesdemoiselles, mesdemoiselles”, Vanitas carved out a way through the girls until he reached Elliot’s side, “please keep calm. Lefou here is very shy, you’re asking too much of him.” Playfully, the man patted the teen’s shoulder, grinning widely.

The girls’ answer was a long “Awwwww, so cuuuuute~”.

They screeched even more and Elliot wondered what the hell they were up to. Such behavior wasn’t fitting for a lady at all! If it was anything, it’s highly embarrassing! A real shame for their family’s name! He grit his teeth, having difficulties to keep calm as he glared at Vanitas and hissed. “My name’s not Lefou! Piss off, insane idiot!”

“My, my, can’t you see, I’m trying to help!”, the human wanna-be doctor replied cheerfully, finding it very honorable of him to help the oh so very helpless teen. “I know how to treat young women. Let me teach you!”

At first Elliot didn’t want to believe his eyes. That insane human was even more insane than he had thought. Vanitas began to beguile the young ladies by pulling out roses and candies from somewhere underneath his pirate costume. The teen rubbed his forehead, sighing in annoyance. How the hell did he end up here?! As if this wasn’t bad enough, those stupid fangirls reacted overjoyed due to the kindness and charm of Vanitas and Elliot only wondered how they were so blind not to see, they got deceived.

“I hope this idiocy isn’t infectious! It’s such a shame how you’re behaving!” Elliot couldn’t hold his thoughts back any longer. Determined, he made his way through the crowd of shocked girls and they cried a melodic “oooooh, you’re leaving, monsieur?”, but he didn’t care. He had almost left the dance floor when another female placed herself right in front of him, her hands on her hips, she appeared pretty demanding.

“You’re leaving without greeting me?”, Lacie beefed, her voice indignant.

“Apparently.” He had stopped, glancing at the woman, to answer her. They were about the same heights - she was just a little bit taller -, she wore an expensive looking dress in purple and a fitting mask to cover her face. But everyone at this ball wore such outfits, so it didn’t catch his attention. Not in the least. When he was about to continue his walk away from the dance floor, she once more raised her voice.

“I want to dance!”, she told him in her demanding tone.

“There are plenty of men. Go and ask one of them. Good luck”, the teen replied, seriously not giving a fuck. Why should he care for her wishes? He had more important things to do. Therefore, he just left her behind and went away.

But the woman was persistent and she grasped his arm. “I want to dance with YOU. I thought, I already made this clear.”

Elliot turned back to her, now so very close to lose his temper. “With me?! Why would you?! We don’t know! So why would you want to dance with a stranger?!” …wait. He hesitated. Maybe he was wrong and she actually knew him, just like Dominique had recognized him at first sight. But right now he wore his mask and was disguised, so how could she recognize him?

The woman blinked his eyes. “Isn’t this obvious? All those girls challenged on you, I want to be the one who gets the prize.” At least she was honest. And she didn’t feel ashamed by her own words at all. Elliot was left speechless and helpless how to react, when she, still holding his arm, pulled him back to the dance floor.

“Ugh, wait, miss!” The teen protested, attempting to make her stop. “I don’t have time to dance now. I’m looking for someone.”

She indeed stopped, facing him. “Whoever you look for, it’ll be hard since everyone’s disguised. This is a masked ball after all. It’s its concept not to be recognized.” Tugging at his arm, she pulled him closer. “But if you dance with me, I’ll help you.” Innocently she smiled at him.

But Elliot wasn’t willing to accept such possessive behavior, this was why he determinedly pulled his arm free, taking a step back. “Why should I listen? I can’t even be sure whether you know the person I’m searching for.” He snorted in irritation.

“Tell me who it is and I’ll tell you whether I know him!”

Did that woman seriously think he’d believe her that easily? Elliot blinked his eyes while he thought about pros and cons. Well, at least he’d found someone who perhaps might be able to help him. This was better than nothing. “It’s marquis de Sade.”

“Whaaat? This old grandpa?”, she seemed scandalized but then abruptly she obviously changed her mind. “At least you’re not searching for a girl. Means you’re single, right?” Again that innocent smile.

Elliot grunted. Seriously, he didn’t need another person to piss him off but this woman just had qualified herself as candidate. Plus, he wouldn’t answer such a question. “Goodbye”, he said and turned to go, having no time for her plays.

“Wait! I know the marquis! I can bring you to him!”

Ah, so threatening to leave her behind helped to reach his aim? For a split of a second the teen allowed himself to smile to himself. But then he recomposed and faced her once again. “Please, would you do it?”

She nodded at once and took his hand, pulling him onto the dance floor. “But at first we’ll dance. I assume you know how o waltz.” Triumphantly the female tugged her prize to the middle of the floor and all those ladies who’d tried to attract his interest and attention a few moments ago watched them unpleased and jealous.

Elliot felt ashamed for having been tricked by her. He thought he’d used her to get the kind of information he needed. But it always had been her in control by only releasing that part of information she needed to lack to get what she wished. A sigh escaped his lips, followed by sudden stress. Wait, did he know how to waltz? He couldn’t remember learning it. But since he was a noble, he must have been taught, right? Hurriedly he attempted to remember the dance steps…nothing came to his mind.

“W-wait, I-”, he started but they already were in the center of attention and the woman took her pose. It surprised him, to be honest, but without having to think about it, he knew what to do, how to move, how to hold her and where to touch her. Looking at her expression, she seemed satisfied, Elliot noticed it. Hopefully, she’ll indeed be able to help him. He heard the people surrounding them whisper about them. It didn’t bother him. Instead, he let his gaze wander around, trying to spot Noé and Dominique but they were nowhere to be found. Vanitas was gone, too. Great.

“Hey, what are you looking for? I’m here!”, the woman complained, demanding his attention to be focused on her and only on her.

“Excuse me”, he muttered, turning his head and now concentrating on her.

“So, tell me, why would such a young man like you get in contact with that old grandpa?” Obviously Lacie was talking about the marquis. She blinked her eyes innocently but then she suddenly gasped. “Don’t tell me you’re spoken for his granddaughter Dominique?! Such a shame it would be!”

Elliot shook his head almost wildly as if to emphasize how very wrong she was. Never he’d be willing to marry that dark haired vampire! For various causes. “No, I’m simply trying to contact that person they call their ‘patron’ or something like that and miss Dominique said, her grandfather can help me encounter him.”

“Oh, you mean Jack?”, the woman asked in a hum.

Elliot’s eyes went wide and though he wore that mask, it was impossible for her not to notice it. “You know him?!”

A nod. “Yes, I do. Pretty good. At least I think so. But considering it’s Jack whom we’re talking about, one can never be sure”, she snickered lightly. “If you ask properly, I’ll bring you to him.” Again she innocently smiled at him.

For a moment Elliot thought about her offer. Shouldn’t he wait for Dominique and Noé to return before he went off to meet someone unknown to him? But actually everyone was unknowns to him, plus it had been them to leave him here all alone, not the other way round! He would find out who he was on his own and all by himself.

“Miss, would you please bring me to that Jack?”, the teen gave her a polite smile, being sure this way he’d asked her more than properly.

“First of all, my name is Lacie. You’re allowed to use it”, she replied. “Secondly, that’s no proper way to ask! You need to convince me but listening to your request I feel more like falling asleep.”

“What?!” This ‘Lacie’ was pretty full of herself, so Elliot thought. But there was no way to complain or even reprimand her. She held information he needed, so how could he convince her? “Umm…”, he cleared his throat. “Then, …” How? How? How? He thought carefully.

Lacie sighed loudly and impatiently. Then she obviously decided to help him, in her manner. “Okay, listen. When this dance is over, you’ll lower yourself to me and kiss me. That’s it. I’m easy to convince, don’t you think so?”

Within one second his face was all red. Kiss her?! In this case he’d wait for Dominique’s grandfather to bring him to their patron. “I refuse.” His voice was cold and he stopped to dance with her, wanting to leave her behind to go and find his comrades.

“Don’t!”, again the woman held him back. “How about telling me your name plus kissing the back of my hand. Just like a nobleman kisses the hand of a noblewoman. Nothing of more significance.”

Okay, she was persistent. Besides, she was the fastest way to reach his goal and kissing the back of her hand wasn’t even too much to ask for. He took in a deep breath.

“Miss Lacie”, Elliot bowed to her and kissed the back of her right gloved hand like a real gentleman, “it’s been a pleasure to dance with you. May I introduce myself? I’m Elliot Nightray.”

Now everyone at the dance floor glanced at them and people whispered silently. But he didn’t care much. Lacie’s smile widened. “It’s been a pleasure to me, too, monsieur Elliot. I’m glad we met.” In a dominating manner she took his hands. “Now let me introduce you to Jack.” At least she kept her word and so the teen was led upstairs to own of the private boxes of the nobles.

“Aaaah, Lacie, did you get what you wanted?”, Jack greeted her when she brought Elliot in.

“Of course”, the woman looked at him all proudly before she guided the teen to the sitting lounge Jack was sitting at. “This is Jack”, she told him.

The blonde glanced at the strange teen, blinking his eyes in surprise. But he didn’t say a word, expecting the younger one to speak up and explain himself.

Elliot took another step closer, clenching his fists, ready to raise his voice, “I’m Elliot Nightray”, but to his surprise it was Jack who suddenly interrupted him as he spoke up.

“Nightray?”, he tilted his head. Elliot tried to read his expression but he didn’t succeed. “You’re considered to be dead, you know? Why would I believe you?” There was a smile on his face, perhaps it was a playful one? Maybe a kind one? Elliot couldn’t tell.

When hearing the name ‘Elliot Nightray’ Oswald looked up. He remembered seeing Elliot’s corpse when he still had been captured in Leo’s mind and now he should be back? What did this mean? Jack noticed how deep in thoughts the other male was. Smiling at him he said: “Oswald, you should be able to recognize Elliot Nightray. Why don’t you tell us whether this boy tells us the truth. Therefore, please take off your mask, kid.”

Elliot looked at both in turns. “Actually it’s more complicated. I can’t remember w-”, he started to explain but Jack grunted impatiently. “Just take it off! Anything else can wait until your claim is confirmed.” The way the blonde spoke convinced Elliot not to contradict. If he wished to find out the truth, he had no choice. So he reached up and took off the dark blue mask. Oswald examined his face, though he didn’t move and his calm, almost indifferent expression didn’t tell what he was thinking. After a while of silence he finally responded: “He’s telling the truth. He is Elliot Nightray.”

“What a wonderful development!”, Jack clapped his hands together. But he didn’t get the chance to say more for now.

“YOUR ATTENTION, VAMPIRES-”

They looked at the scene outside their box, where Vanitas somehow had positioned himself on the huge chandelier above the dance floor.

“Shit, what is this insane idiot doing now?”, Elliot almost wouldn’t believe his eyes.

“Come here and sit down, Nightray. This is just getting interesting”, Jack patted the spot next to him and Elliot indeed took seat, not knowing he’d brought himself right into the middle of the spider’s web.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This got a bit overboard in the end and hella- it was so difficult to put my idea for Leo's discussion with the other souls and his discoveries in words. When I was done, I had a terrible headache. I truly understand why he always is so pissed off because of those voices in his mind! XD 
> 
> Maybe I let my fangirl-mood take the better of me when writing that blood sucking scene with Noé and Domi! I really enjoyed it~ However, I hope you enjoy it as well! 
> 
> Plus, it's important to mention, the word 'patron' has different meanings in english and french. So if you don't know both, I recommend to look them up;)
> 
> Feel free to share your thoughts with me!


	6. Rotten To The Core

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "The past is past  
> Forgive, forget  
> The truth is...  
> You ain't seen nothing yet!
> 
> Mirror, mirror on the wall  
> Who's the baddest of them all?  
> Welcome to my wicked world."

"What the-?!"

Vanitas had a strange mark on his arm, a mark of possession. If Elliot understood it correctly, it meant once a vampire has drunken his blood. Also this vampire was someone they all feared and loathed. Additionally none of the vampires accepted his words and, though Vanitas aimed for revenge on that ancient vampire who oddly as well was called Vanitas, they wanted him dead.

Elliot just couldn’t sit still while Vanitas was putting up his stupid show. It was confusing and he barely understood anything but he knew such an uproar never meant anything good. Most important, he simply couldn’t let the insane doctor be killed! He still needed him to return his memories! If he could heal vampires by restoring their true names, perhaps he could help with his own memories!

For any reason which he was unable to understand, Jack and Lacie seemed to enjoy the show and the third man, Oswald, appeared quite indifferent, Elliot didn’t know, this would change sooner than expected.

Everything happened so very fast. Another woman entered the dance floor. As everyone she wore a mask and a long dress like a japanese geisha.

“Oh, this is getting better and better!” Jack literally beamed in excitement. He placed his hand on Elliot’s shoulder, pointing at the woman. “Listen, Nightray. This is Veronica de Sade. Her family is…..” The man with the emerald eyes just was about to hold a long monologue about influential noble families at this place but Elliot cut his word. “Yes, yes, I know her sister Dominique. She brought me here, together with that white-haired archiviste…”, he explained quickly to shush the other, wishing to hear what was happening on the dance floor as he leant away from Jack - seriously, why did this yet unknown man have to get so close?! - and watched the scene which just began to become dangerous.

Veronica attacked Vanitas, wanting to make him come down from the chandelier, obviously so she could fight him more easily. The attack happened fast, too fast for a human’s eyes to follow. She threw something, the chandelier fell, and with it Vanitas almost hit the floor. But instead being crushed by the heavy light, he simply disappeared!

“What?! Where’s he gone?!” Elliot leant over the railing, his eyes frantically searched the dance floor for the lost man. But he was nowhere to be found and Veronica had the very funny idea to start a human hunt. The teen would have grunted in annoyance but he still was focused on finding the missing doctor. Hurriedly he turned to the door of the box and was about to leave it to find Vanitas, when someone held him back. It was Oswald who also had gotten to his feet and who glanced at him with calm but strict eyes. But at first he didn’t say any word.

“Since you as well are a human, it’s no bright idea to show up during such a hunt”, Jack explained Oswald’s behavior before Oswald spoke up himself: “I suggest, we leave. This is getting out of hands.”

In turns Elliot looked at both men. “But I need to find Vanitas! He might be in danger!”, he yelled at them and pushed the dark haired man’s hand away. Yes, most probably it was dangerous to simply run into an army of vampires who right now was searching for humans but it didn’t scare him. Elliot didn’t spend much time on thinking about his actions, he just ran off without saying another word. This was why he didn’t witness Jack’s reaction - a reaction which might have taught him to be cautious around that man.

Elliot rushed through the corridors, heading downstairs for the dance floor. As the staircase came in sight, he stopped abruptly, hearing screams. They seemed to come from the vampires. But there additionally was something else to be heard: a terrible sound, somehow mechanic, the real opposite of a nice melody reached his ears and he instinctively covered his ears with his gloved hands.

‘What the hell’s that?!’, he thought alarmed.

Due to the sound, the commotion worsened. More screams and a certain word becoming unavoidable: ‘curse-bearers’. There appeared to be more than only curse-bearer downstairs!

‘What’s going on here?!’ Elliot didn’t know what to do. This entire world and its concept still were strange and unknown to him. He drew that toy sword which belonged to his costume, to be able to defend himself, at least somehow, knowing its blade wouldn’t be capable of cutting any flesh. Taking in deep breaths, he attempted to reassure himself, as he told himself, he could do this.

‘Do what?! Shit, I’ve come so far! I cannot allow any low-life-curse-bearer-vampire-whatever-thing to kill me now!’ But what should he focus on? Finding Vanitas? In this commotion? Perhaps he better should return to those three other humans and safely leave with them? After all they knew him. Or should he better reunite with Dominique and ……

“Noé!” Elliot heard a voice, obviously a young boy, scream the name and immediately the teen darted into the direction the sound came from. Never ever he would have spent a single thought on the question whether a average human like him would even be able to anyhow help a vampire in need, though it was no secret that vampires were much stronger and faster than humans. This simply wasn’t important to him. Noé needed help and he was the one to do this task.

Determined, focused and clenching the handle of his toy sword, Elliot crossed the next corner but the scene he found was fit for a horrible nightmare, a scene which he wasn’t prepared to face, even though he had been aware, whatever he finds, would be bloody and cruel.

A few corpses were spread on the floor. A boy, dressed in a ridiculous costume, obviously he was the one who had screamed, helplessly glanced at what caught Elliot’s attention. It was something that couldn’t be easily described with words. It was like a huge shadow, dark and sinister. And there was a form, a figure to be seen in it. A real monster which….

“Noé!”, Elliot yelled as well, as he saw that thing devouring the archivist who didn’t react at all. Quickly, the teen rushed over to the young boy and yanked him away, to get more distance between that monster and him. “Stay away, this is dangerous”, he told the kid.

“We need to help Noé! Charlatan is going to defile him!” Pleadingly the youth grasped the fabrics of Elliot’s shirt with his tiny hands.

The teen looked down at him and at Noé in turns. Eventually, he nodded and faked a smile to encourage the boy. “Don’t worry, I will!” There was true determination in his voice. Though this was overly dangerous and he was just a simple human, he had no fear. Elliot tightened the grip on the toy sword which somehow felt familiar in his hand as if this wasn’t the first time he held and used a sword. Still, he couldn’t tell why but this wasn’t of importance right now.

“You wait here”, he instructed the boy before he darted over to the shadow monster, lifting his weapon, and pierced it, cut it, hit it, stabbed it, numerous times. But whatever he did, it had no effect on the figure. Like dust it couldn’t be harmed.

“What the…?! You fucking…..!” Elliot instinctively decided to choose another strategy. At first he should focus on bringing Noé out of Charlatan’s range, so he thought and quickly he grabbed the archiviste’s arm, to yank him away. But he couldn’t.

“oH wHAt aN inteREStiNg ENcounTeR~”, the monster spoke to Elliot’s surprise. Somehow he had surmised that thing isn’t able to talk.

“Bastard, release Noé!”, he yelled in response because the white haired man still didn’t react. What the hell was his problem?!

Elliot didn’t get more time to care for it, as Charlatan’s shadowy arms reached for his toy sword, twining around his arms, slowly but purposefully entangling his entire body. No matter how much he fought it, no matter how hard he tried, to get free, there was no helping it and eventually the teen got swallowed by sinister darkness.

What happened next, Elliot couldn’t tell whether it was a dream or whether it was real. The entire world around him became pitch black and he stood in the middle of this nothing. Turning to the left and to the right, to every side, he noticed he was all alone. ‘Where am I?’, he wondered. What happened? Where was Noé? Where was the boy? How did he end up at this place? He didn’t know anything and that darkness seemed so very heavy on him that his chest felt tighter with each second passing by.

His breast heaved as he panted, trying to convince himself to stay calm and not to panic. But it was hard. He clenched his fists and realized, he still held a sword in his hand. Looking down at it, he saw it wasn’t the toy sword of his costume which he’d used a few moments ago. Now there was a realistic sword in his hand, a dark one and its handle was extravagantly and lavishly decorated. The blade appeared proper to be able to cut any flesh easily and though even the blade was of a black shade it somehow seemed to flash in the moment Elliot examined it. Unfortunately, there also was something else to be found on it. This something made him gulp heavily. Blood. It mercilessly trickled to the floor in an irregular rhythm, clearly audible.

Why was there blood? Elliot was sure he hadn’t harmed anyone but that shadowy thing which he hadn’t succeeded to hurt. So, whose blood was it? Next he heard words. Words which he was unable to understand. And there was some laughter. Laughter of persons who were having fun. Happy laughter.

“Who’s there?”, he shouted, again he let his eyes search around. But there was no reaction to his words. Nevertheless, there was a change. It wasn’t really a change, it was a kind of broadening. The air around him became smoky and he started to have difficulties to breathe. Additionally, it became warmer and it only took him seconds to realize why. There was fire. Everywhere around him flames suddenly spread and devoured the darkness, so a scenery built up in the now enlightened environment. He appeared to be inside a building but the walls and the floor didn’t look like the corridor he had been in.

‘El- lliot?” Someone gasped out his name.

Elliot took a few steps into the direction of the voice, being about to ask who’s called for him. But glancing in front of himself, he found two men laying on the floor. Both were terrible injured, drenched in blood. One of them had very short black hair, the other one had longer hair which reached his shoulders and its color was the same as Elliot’s hair. ‘Ell…iot? W-why?’, this man once more spoke up. The moment he opened his mouth, a small stream of blood escaped his lips.

The teen stepped back, catching his breath and cupped his mouth with his free hand. It was shaking. Realization occupied his body and made him feel like almost throwing up. He was their murderer! The bloodied sword in his hand was evidence enough! Worst was, these two men were his elder brothers! Claude and Ernest! He’d killed them!

Loudly, his heart bumped in his chest and he feared it would break out. The sudden realization was like a sting right into his heart. It hurt. He had killed Claude and Ernest! He!

“Ernest, Claude! Forgive me! I’m sorry!”, he dropped to his knees, a few single tears trickled from the corners of his eyes.

‘aRE yoU SurE? arE You trULY soRrY?’ Charlatan spoke to him. Frantically Elliot searched around. Where was that monster?! But he couldn’t see it anywhere. ‘YOu kILleD tHEM On puRpoSe!’

“No, I didn’t! I would never!”, Elliot yelled at the top of his lungs, to convince Charlatan. And to convince himself. He would never, would he?

Within seconds the scene blurred away and again everything was pitch black. But he heard a voice of a young woman. The voice was familiar to him and he noticed, this was his sister’s voice, Vanessa. She was just a few years older than him.

“Nessa? Where are you? I can’t see you!” Instinctively he used the short form of her name as he in panic tried to make out where she was. Therefore he forced himself to get back to his feet. His legs felt shaky but he couldn’t pay attention to it. Where was his sister? He had to find her!

‘Elliot?! What’s wrong? Please stand up! We need to leave at once! There’s fire everywhere! Please, Elly!’, Vanessa begged him in tears, he could hear it clearly. But what she said didn’t make any sense to him as he was on his feet.

“Nessa! I’m fine! I’m here! Please tell me where you are! Can’t you hear me?!” Elliot ran into the direction her voice had come from. He had to find her! He just had to! Tightening the grip on the handle of his sword he was highly determined not to let anything happen to her.

He was so very wrong.

‘Thank goodness, you’re awak-’, he heard Vanessa’s voice but it was cut. It made Elliot stop abruptly and he turned around. His heart missed a beat at the scenery which had appeared within less than one second.

There was a staircase in front of him and the body of his sister fell onto the stairs, hardly hitting them again and again until the body laid at the end, dead. She’d been decapitated. Her head right next to the corpse. Looking at her, Elliot’s eyes went wide in shock. He didn’t want to see this but he knew every detail because he’d seen it before.

“N- Nessa….”, he stuttered in a barely audible tone, being aware this was his doing. He’d killed her, like he’d killed Claude and Ernest.

Someone laughed in a heartless way. It was Charlatan. Again. ‘ANotHer oF YouR SIbliNGs iS DEad. YoU Did iT On PurPoSE. thERe’S nO wAy To DEnY iT~’ Charlatan seemed so very amused by what he just had said. Elliot didn’t want to hear it but he knew it was true. He gritted his teeth, frantically searching for a way to explain his behavior. He must have had his reasons!

Before he could do anything else, once more the scene changed in front of his eyes. This time he stood at a dark place, it appeared to be the basement of a building. A few torches at the walls enlightened the room. Elliot didn’t pay attention to his surroundings, as his gaze fell onto the figure right underneath himself. It was his mother. He bent over her, obviously he’d dragged her down before, and he’d pierced her fragile body with his mighty sword. Laying on her back, she had no chance to face her own son but words escaped her lips. “Elliot…?”, she asked, confused and with a hoarse voice. He watched her breathing in and breathe out for some times. Then her chest stopped moving. She was dead.

‘THerE sHe GOes, oH pOor fATUouS nAIVe WoMAn~’, Charlatan snickered. ‘YoU kiLLEd heR! yOU kIlLEd HEr! yoU KiLlED hER! On PUrpOSe!’

Those words echoed in the darkness. An endless torture. Elliot didn’t want to hear it. He didn’t want to hear it! “Shut up!”, he yelled in panic, close to losing it. But it didn’t stop. Those words were present everywhere, though the bloody scene with his dead mother at the floor had faded away. “Shut up!” He couldn’t stand it any longer. He didn’t want to believe it was him. But he knew, he remembered it was true. So how could he dare to refuse the truth? Feeling helpless, he began to run, just wanting to somehow escape this nightmare. There had been a way into this black hole, there also must be a way out.

He ran and ran and ran. The voice still repeated the same sentences, again and again. ‘YoU kiLLEd heR! yOU kIlLEd HEr! yoU KiLlED hER! On PUrpOSe!’ Elliot didn’t stop for a second.

Then…there was a boy- No, a teen. His hair was of a dark black, long and messy. He sat on a stony ground and he looked disheveled and dirty. ‘Leo…’, Elliot thought and he stopped, glancing at the other. He couldn’t tell why but he was sure he knew that teen who appeared so familiar that a warm feeling spread in Elliot’s breast and he admitted this was the first time since awakening he felt truly safe and somehow at home.

“Leo”, he said in a soft tone and took a step closer. He surmised this also to be a illusion, therefore Leo couldn’t really there. But simply seeing him meant so very much to Elliot. He took a step closer, grateful for this moment he didn’t want it to pass away, he wished to hold onto his friend forever. Those memories from before were so cruel because they were true, they indeed happened and it broke his heart that he wished to better forget it once again. Even though a part of him told him not to neglect and refuse the truth. He’d never meant to kill them, had he?

There was no time left to suffer in regrets. Suddenly, a strange thing showed up right behind his friend. It was a monster, its body oval like an egg but there also were tiny arms and legs, it had more than two eyes but there was no time to count them when it opened its mouth and a long and sharp tongue was stuck out in a quick movement.

‘Damn it, it’s attacking Leo!’, Elliot thought alarmed and immediately he raised his sword and attacked the monster to protect and save his best friend.

The following happenings were blurry and this was why he didn’t truly understand everything. But he knew, all this really happened sometime in his past.

He felt a stinging pain in his chest and he found himself laying on the stony ground. His breath was shallow and he feared to suffocate, though this monster wasn’t really here right now. The metal taste of blood filled his mouth and escaped his lips. Where was Leo? What was he doing? Elliot tried to remember that scene when it truly happened. Was this how he died before Vanitas found him? Feeling like dying, he was unable to recall those memories.

“L- eo”, he breathed out, at least having to find out where his friend was. Was he all right? Was he heard? And then the most terrible questions of all conquered his mind: Did Leo die? Perhaps, while Elliot himself on the edge of death had been saved by the insane doctor, Leo had been left alone and died…

He didn’t know. He didn’t know! But he had to remember! Was this the last moment of his ‘old’ life before he forgot everything?

“Elliot, please, drink.” He heard Leo’s voice and he sounded as if he was crying. A liquid was put into his mouth, just a few drops and he asked his friend what it was. But he didn’t get an answer. Instead, he was told to say something… Everything was blurry and surreal. He heard Leo but his voice sounded unknown and somehow warped. At the same time his mind began to spin and it felt like this wasn’t his mind anymore, when everything got mixed up, his memories and thoughts. Everything seemed strange and not like his own memories and thoughts. And there was a someone occupying his mind. This someone right now wasn’t talking to him but Elliot knew he was able to. His knowledge got proved in the next second.

“Do you wish to forget? I can take it away from you.”

‘No! What’s going on! I don’t want to forget who I am!’, Elliot thought in panic. What the hell was going on here?! Was this really happening?! Again?!

The world around him became black and he felt how he was forced into a dark void of nothing. He was about to lose himself like he’d done before, he remembered it. And he didn’t know how to stop it.

Suddenly somehow grasped him by his shoulders and yanked at him. A few moments later the teen found himself again standing in the corridor of that building in which they held the masked ball. He stood in some distance to that sinister shadow with the figure which had been devouring Noé. Apparently, someone had saved Elliot by pulling him out of the shadow. Hearing a voice, he knew who it was.

“That’s what people call brain-washing”, Jack said from behind him. He had wrapped his arms around Elliot’s shoulders and he’d bent down his head to whisper directly into Elliot’s ear.

Elliot listened. With his eyes he looked nowhere, as they were empty and lost.

“You've seen it, you remembered the truth, your past, Elliot.” The teen didn't realize this was the first time Jack used his first name to address him, to touch his deepest insides with what he was saying. “It's true. You're a murderer. Murderer of your own family. You killed them one by one. Mercilessly. And in the end you found yourself unable to live on with your guilt and regrets, therefore you chose to go the so much easier way to commit suicide. This is your sin.”

Elliot's body began to tremble. “Why?... Why did I kill them? Didn't I love them?”, he asked in a hoarse tone, barely able to speak.

A bitter laugh escaped the blonde’s mouth. “Oh, of course you loved them. Maybe even too much because this is why you were unable to live with your crimes. Commiting suicide isn't anything you normally would have done, as you always were too proud to deny your sins.”

“Then why?” One single tear escaped the corner of the teen’s eye while he sobbed quietly. He knew it, he felt it; what Jack told him was entirely true. He loved his family with heart and soul like they loved him. “Why did I kill them?”

“The actual problem was, they refused to accept that boy. Leo.” That unique devious smirk returned to Jack’s lips but Elliot couldn't see it because the other stood behind him and Elliot still was focused on himself. “You considered him to be your friend and equal. You fully trusted him. But he deceived you, he used you, he made you his puppet and controlled you, your mind and your thoughts. He's the reason why you're rotten. Rotten to the core. Elliot, there was a time when you lived happily with your family, when you still was a honorable young man with high principles but he made you a criminal, a murderer, he's the reason why your family is dead, why you died…”

By now, Elliot was all silent, like those tears which wouldn't stop streaming down his cheeks in endless despair.

“I know, how incredibly painful it feels when your entire world collapses within a few seconds. That desastrious and destructive feeling which tears your insides apart. Once I had to learn the same lesson. But do not despair, you're back to live. There must be a reason. Everything in this world has its reason. This is your way to salvation. Despite of your sins and of your crimes, you're back and you have a duty to fulfil. A task meant only to be done by you. Listen, Elliot. Revenge is your course. You're the one predestinated to kill Leo. Someone has to stop him from doing as he pleases, someone has to save this world from his insane mind. Rotten as you are, this shouldn't be a problem for you.”

The teen caught his breath. Finally life returned to his appearance, his gaze was focused, his eyes burnt in determination. With the same determination he pulled himself free from Jack’s grasp and turned around to face him, looking up to meet his emerald eyes with his light blue ones.

“You ask me to kill him?” Yes, he was a murderer but this didn't mean he would go and continue, now that he remembered his past.

Jack nodded. “Yes, this is what I'm asking you to do. Only you can do this, as you know Leo best. Listen, I told you he's dangerous, he is and Glen is.”

“Glen?”, Elliot asked, confused. Never before he'd heard that name before and therefore he didn't understand.

Seemingly friendly wrapping one arm around Elliot's shoulder, Jack started to guide the teen away from the scene. “Let me tell you a quaint little fairytale. About this world, about wandering souls and about that person called Glen who seeks to destroy everything.”

Without complaints Elliot followed the other, willing to listen, willing to do what has to be done.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This time the chapter is focused on only one plot line. The other characters will reappear in the next chapter(s)~ 
> 
> It's been quite hard to re-tell Elliot's memories and since I had to write the entire chapter twice (I had it all done but somehow, though I saved it, the next time I opened the file it was gone D: ), it's been even harder, like an emotional roller coaster... 
> 
> I hope I didn't cause anyone to tear up. If I did, I apologize. Please feel free to share your thoughts and opinions with me!


	7. Friends On The Other Side

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Don't you disrespect me little man!  
> Don't you derogate or deride!  
> You're in my world now  
> Not your world  
> And I got friends on the other side!
> 
> Put your minds at ease  
> If you relax it will enable me to do anything I please  
> I can read your future  
> I can change it 'round some, too  
> I'll look deep into your heart and soul  
> Make your wildest dreams come true!
> 
> I hope you're satisfied  
> But if you ain't  
> Don't blame me!!  
> You can blame my friends on the other side!

When there is nothing you can do, time passes by so very slowly. He had no clue, not even a hint, how long he had been stuck in that place. The cell he was in didn't have a window. Not that he would have been able to see the sunlight, but at least he could have felt the sun on his skin, a warm sensation which would allow him to notice the changes of day and night. He didn't even need to actually be blind to know, there was nothing to be found in his cell, expect of him and those heavy chains which tied him to the stony and cold wall. Sometimes he heard murmurs and footsteps in front of the door. Usually this either meant, the guard’s shift was over and another one comes to replace him, or someone brought meal for the prisoner. Whatever it was, for some reason they made sure the times were irregular, obviously they didn't want him to be able to guess the times.

‘ _They_ ’ were the persons who’d imprisoned him. But he didn't know who they were. When he woke up for the first time, he already had been in this room, chained up. It had surprised him, since he was sure his last memory was that he died in his friends’ arms. Reim and Sharon. If this was what people call ‘dead’, it felt too lively for his liking. This wasn't a peaceful place for a soul to stay and wait for the circle of 100 years to be completed, so that the soul returns to the world. If this was anything, it was annoying. It wasn't the fact that he was chained up and imprisoned which was an endless pain in his neck. As an ex-knight of a noble family and as the ex-best swordsman of the organization Pandora such inconveniences didn't pester him in the least. It was that unpleasant visits which occurred temporarily. Those made the blood burn in his veins and he already had decided to kill those persons. He simply had to wait for an opportunity. Seriously, no one should have him as his enemy. Not if this someone wished to continue living. 

Leaning his head back against the wall of the cell, he closed his eyes, remembering his friends. He wondered what Reim and Sharon were doing right now. For sure they missed him and it caused a light stab in his chest to have been unable to inform them he still was alive. They missed him for nothing! What wasted effort! Also, he wondered whether Oz had succeeded to save the world from collapsing. A part of him didn't doubt, Oz had done a good job on this, another part of him was sure, Gilbert had a great share on it. 

_Tap, tap, tap._

There were footsteps, therefore he pushed his thoughts aside because those sounded different from all the others he'd heard so far. They didn't sound heavy like an adult’s boots and that person walked kind of hastily. He surmised it was a kid, maybe a teen. The sound was clear enough to know, the shoes had heels, though they weren't high. It must be a girl. About 15 years old. What was such a girl doing here? 

Next he heard murmurs. Obviously, the guards and the girl talked to each other. He couldn't understand what they said, he never had been able because the door was too thick, but soon the short talk changed into a chattering of excited and laughing voices. The voices of the guards were like sandpaper, throaty and rough. In contrast, the voice of the girl was more like a nightingale, crisp and somehow melodic. He liked that tone which seemed almost angelic between all those demons. 

The chat lasted for quite a while and he listened calmly. Hearing the girl had a soothing effect on him. At least there was one bright light at this dark place. 

Then, something clattered. 

“You f******* bitch, how do you dare?!” This time one of the guards yelled loudly enough that even he could hear it. Something was wrong and the girl was in danger. He heard her footsteps frantically getting away from his cell and he heard the heavy boots of the guard chasing after her. He heard how a sword was unsheathed. He heard the girl begging. He heard the man laugh cruelly. But suddenly he stopped and again there was that clattering sound, followed by somethings heavy hitting the ground. 

Something rustled, before the footsteps of the girl returned to the door of his cell. The lock clicked. The door creaked when it was opened. The girl went in. 

“Kevin!”, her melodic voice said, there was relief in it. She stepped over to him. 

“Miss Emily?” There was no doubt for him, he would recognize the sound of her innocent voice between thousands of people, though he was blind. But the actual point to make here, Emily Sinclair was supposed to be dead! Her entire family was. 

Kevin once had been a knight, working for them. But he had been unable to protect them when he'd been absent on a certain mission and the Sinclairs were killed, Emily the only survivor. In regret - and some kind of revenge - he had formed an illegal contract to change the past, so that he would be able to prevent the Sinclairs from dying. And he really had succeeded back then. But due to the madness of the Abyss, he hadn't returned to the world in time to meet the family which he'd sworn his life to again and he even had to learn, this family was killed a few years later, even the young miss Emily who’d actually survived before he'd changed the past. Blaming himself that also Emily had to die because he changed the past, Kevin often regretted what he did, after returning from the Abyss. He had changed his name, found a new home and a noble family, the Rainsworthes, to devote himself to. But most importantly, he found persons dear to him. Persons one would call ‘friends’, though he hesitated to use this word. Nonetheless, those were on his side when he died and told them how much he wished to stay with them. 

And now Emily stood right in front of him. 

“Oh, I’m so glad to see you, Kevin”, Emily raised her angelic voice and frantically tried to unlock his chains with the keys she had taken from the guard. “Sorry, it took me so long to think of a plan how to help you get free. I had to be careful that ‘he’ wouldn't consider me acting suspicious in any way.” 

“He?”, Break asked, kind of confused because of...actually because of everything. Was Emily in danger because of freeing him? Break would make sure to protect her! This time for sure! 

He didn't notice Emily looking at him. “You don't know anything, I guess”, she concluded after a moment and finished unlocking the chains. “I'll tell you everything I know. But at first we need to get out of here. We have to hurry.” 

There were uncountable questions on the knight’s mind but as a professional he knew, they had to make sure they are safe at first. That must be their first priority. He nodded in response, taking a few steps. To be honest, it was a strange feeling to be able to move freely, finally. But he had no time to think about it, not even a second to think he's not in best physical condition to fight. If need be, he will be! 

“Stay behind me, miss Emily. I'll protect you”, he ordered in the tone a guard speaks. 

“...but…” Emily sounded worried. “You're blind. Can you even-” 

Break turned and lowered himself to her like a knight does. “Please, don't be worried. I'm even more capable than I was back then. Allow me to be your knight once more, young miss, and there will be no need for you to be afraid ever again.” 

Emily blushed and though Break couldn't see it, he knew she did. “I- I trust you, Kevin. I always did.” 

That was answer enough to him. Break stepped outside the cell, hearing the girl followed him. At first he needed a weapon but as there were two unconscious guards lying in the hallway this wasn't much of a problem. 

“So, which way?”, he asked Emily. 

“At first we need to get out of the dungeon.” 

“How many guards will be on our way?”, he asked, having to know how many opponents he might have to face. 

Emily looked at her watch. “...by now, there shouldn't be many guards around. I- I made sure they are occupied differently.” Occupied by helping out to defeat and decapitate curse-bearers at a certain bal masqué. But the knight didn't have to know that much for now. 

Break frowned, not really understanding but obviously she'd indeed planned everything. “Well, then… time to get out off here.” And if he gets the chance, he definitely will kill some of those f****** bastards who dared to keep him in this hell. 

********************************************************* 

The first thing Leo did after entering Vincent's and Ada’s chamber was pretty untypical for him, therefore he wasn't surprised in the least when the blonde man stared at him with his mismatched eyes. 

“Vincent! Don't you ever dare to frighten me like this!”, Leo was able to bring out, though he fought to swallow down his tears, while he hugged the other, burying his face in his chest. 

Vincent chuckled, though a bit bitterly. “Someone has become quite whiney~” His voice sounded weak and exhausted. Still, he had enough strength to rub Leo's back. 

Of course Leo was emotional about it, but he wouldn't admit it. He still couldn't cope with losing his best friend Elliot, losing another one would destroy him totally, he knew that much. Elliot had been the only light of hope in his dark world, he'd been his everything and the only reason why Leo had been able to continue living after his death was the knowledge that Elliot would demand him not to give up. Well, ‘demand’ was the wrong expression here, most probably he would knock sense into him, literally. And although Leo had difficulties to accept it, he had found persons around him, persons except of Elliot, who, like him, still held Elliot high but who also cared for him like a family would do and Leo himself had to confess he cared for them, too. The raven never had learnt what it is like to have a family because it had always been difficult and somehow strange with his own parents, but this tiny, stupid and annoying family he had right now…. he thought, living with them might not be that bad. 

Leo pulled back to look at Vincent. “I'm not whiney. I just couldn't have you die that easily. Your son still is young and needs you. I guess we both know how bloody stupid it is to grow up without a father. Also, Ada would be such a crybaby without you, only imagining it gives me endless headaches. And I'm not even talking about Gilbert who maybe would start taking harder drugs than cigarettes which he already consumes like air he needs to breathe. Summed up, it's already difficult to be the head of this fucked up dukedom, I don't need more stress.” 

Vincent blinked his eyes, once, twice but it was Gilbert who was the first to reply, after taking a pull on his cigarette, which he just had lighted up, and exhaling the smoke. “I do not smoke that much…”, he growled while he leant against the doorframe. 

“Of course you do”, his younger brother stated in a bored tone, not seeing why Gilbert would even contradict to this fact. It was as true as the sky was blue. The blonde reached up and massaged his forehead. “And please don’t smoke when Will’s around. Did you forget?” There was a slight scolding swinging in his voice. 

This was the moment when Ada realized it. She'd been to focused on her husband’s awakening to notice it earlier. “Gil! How dare you smoke in William’s presence?! If he gets ill because of you, I won't forgive you ever! Do you really want me to be angry with you?!” Uh oh, this was dangerous! The young mother talked in that tone which Vincent secretly called her ‘scary mode’. And no one wishes to argue with her when she's in this mode. Perhaps, she might even curse someone! - At least to Vincent's mind. 

While snapping at the tall man at the doorframe Ada had gotten to her feet, obviously already angry, and she held William in his arms. The tiny boy sucked at his thumb and interestedly looked at his uncle with his golden puppy eyes. This innocent gaze was a powerful instrument. Just as no one was able to contradict or even to dare to probably imagining to think of contradicting to Ada when she was in her scary mode, no one would ever think of refusing when William glanced at him with his golden orbs. 

Defeated, Gilbert put out his cigarette. “Sorry……”, he muttered. 

Satisfied Ada sat back down on the edge of the king-size bed. There was a triumphant smile on her face. “See, William? Never contradict a woman, got it?”, she poked the child’s nose, teaching him an important lesson for life. William snickered in response. “Bwaaa bwaaa”, he stretched his hands, reaching for his mother’s hand. 

Seeing his son so happy made Vincent smile as well. Leo was right, he didn't want William to grow up without his father. But for a moment, when that thing had attacked him, he'd been sure to never see him again. Worse, when fainting he had even feared that thing might take William away from him, hurt him or kill him! Vincent was endlessly relieved that nothing of this had happened and his son was all fine. 

Without even noticing it, a tear rolled down his cheek. 

“Vince, are you all right? Are you in pain?”, Leo asked with more worry in his voice than intended. Still, the raven haired sat closest to the other one, so he was the first to see his tears. 

Quickly the other wiped it away. “Oh, no no, I’m fine. I'm very fine.” He just looked at his wife and his son and there was so much love in his gaze and in his expression that no further explanation was needed. 

Both, Gilbert and Leo, soon realized what was going on and the blonde’s elder brother patted Leo's shoulder: “I guess we’re superfluous in here. Let's leave.” 

The young duke nodded and got to his feet. “Yeah, they need some lovey-dovey time for themselves~”, he snickered, seeing Ada and even Vincent blush, though only slightly. But the husband was fast to react. 

“Hey, you can't just walk off like that! Tell me, do you have a clue what attacked us? And why? What if it returns? Gil-nii told me, you'd spent most of the time in the library while I was unconscious. What did you look for?” It was obvious, Vincent had a lot on his mind and his tone sound truly worried. 

Leo tried to give him a reassuring smile. “Don't worry too much. We upgraded our protection system. Whenever anything happens, we’ll be informed and whatever it is, it'll be stopped.” 

“That's not enough!”, Vincent hissed, not understanding how they could be satisfied by such a simply mechanism. 

“Why do you think so?”, Leo asked. Gilbert watched his brother, frowning. He knew that expression he made. 

Vincent’s eyes widened slightly. “Isn't...isn't it obvious?! That monster was in Will’s chamber! He was in real danger! What if I hadn't checked how he is?! That thing...it seems to be after one of us…., or after all of us!” 

“Darling, I’m worried, too. But don't you think you're overreacting? That new kind of chain ended up here by accident. Surely it simply slipped through a portal from the Abyss and didn't even have a clue where it is.” For sure Ada was a good-hearted woman but sometimes she was too naive to see the cruel reality. Maybe it's just the fact that she doesn't judge the wicked world by first sight. “Right, Leo-kun?” Her expression told she hoped he'd agree. 

“...” Leo didn't know to respond. He wishes too soothe her but couldn't just lie to her, face to face, while the voices in his mind just had started to discuss this idea. After a moment of silence and with everyone, but Will who was busy pulling his mother’s locks, he cleared his throat. “No Glen ever witnessed a chain who came to this world with such intention. Actually, chains are quite simple creatures, not very intelligent until they find a contractor. Of course there are some exceptions like Oz-kun and Alice. But on the other hand we shouldn't forget, the chain who attacked Vince was different. It didn't need a contractor to leave the Abyss and it was more powerful. Therefore, I'm sorry but we can't exclude the probability it might have been also more intelligent and came here intentionally.” 

Silence. Ada and Gilbert were quite shocked by the single thought. Vincent sat up and took his wife’s hand to kiss its palm. He didn't like to see her worried. This girl had lost her entire family - her uncle, her father, her brother - of course she feared having to carry even more loss. But sad as this truth is, they all had already lost so many beloved persons in their lifetime; it appears ridiculous how they still found strength to carry on. 

William reached out for his father’s strong arms. “Baaa baaa”, he didn't snicker anymore like he'd done before. The child noticed the heavy atmosphere surrounding them. Vincent took him from Ada and held him close to his chest, placing a kiss on his forehead he lowered his gaze to look at him. 

Leo had closed his eyes, now only focused on the conversation in his head, even participating in it. Finally he reopened his eyes and sighed. “If...we are right and this is a new and more dangerous species of chains, there could be two reasons why it came here, to us. Either it was after me because I'm the current Glen or -” The raven haired teen couldn't finish the sentence because Vincent interrupted him. 

“...it was after me. A child of misfortune.” Unconsciously, he tightened the grasp on his son, his gaze still lowered, his breath unsteady. This was nothing new to him. Children of misfortune always were targeted. 

Ada didn't know how to respond. Her expression was sad, she knew her husband good enough to be able to imagine how he felt right now. 

“We can't exclude this possibility”, Leo replied in a low tone. He truly wished he wouldn't have to say this, but he couldn't lie to the others, not about this. 

“Tsss.” Gilbert hissed, still leaning against the doorframe, his arms crossed on his chest. “This shit never seems to change.” They've spent so much time and effort on improving the stability of the Abyss and the amount of portals from it to this world and also the amount of chains that slipped through had lessened more and more. Everything has gotten better since they prevented the world from collapsing and since Leo was the new head of the Baskervilles...but now with these new development, their achievements seemed useless. 

Leo inhaled loudly and got to his feet, changing his position, standing straight like this he looked like a real leader. In a voice which wasn't low anymore but strong and determined he explained his plans. “I've spent the last hours researching some facts, discussing certain happenings and analyzing old data and facts. However, I came to the conclusion, to know more about various changes and developments of the Abyss and its creatures we need to go back to its origin. It's kind of a questionable and shady matter of fact that none of the previous Glens knows anything about this, not even the first ones. It's doubtful to assume, the Abyss has simply been there since the very beginning of both worlds. Therefore, I ask, where does it come from? What caused this place to rise? And especially, what's the origin of its magic? I surmise, if we find out more about this, if we find the answers to these questions, we might be able to understand the….structure of the Abyss and with this we could understand, foresee and react to developments that endanger its stability and our world’s safety.” 

Everyone’s eyes were fixed on the young duke, listening carefully. Only William had fallen asleep on his father’s chest, sucking his thumb and breathing calmly. 

“I think, it would be the best idea to start with going to the Abyss’ core and talk to the Will of the Abyss itself”, Leo ended his short speech, waiting for any kind of comment. He would listen to all of them. But actually his plan already was set and he wouldn't change it. 

It didn't even take a second for Gilbert to nod. “Okay, I will accompany you.” 

There was nothing to discuss about it. Vincent who usually accompanied the duke still was too weak and had to rest, Ada didn't even have a contractor, though she had some other quite terrifying techniques of defend herself, and Leo didn't like to take Lotti, Lily and Fang to the core. 

“Well, at least we have a plan. But you should take some rest before leaving, Leo-kun, you didn't sleep all night. And you two must rest, too.” Gilbert had been running errands and keeping up their schedule while everyone else was worried about Vincent. Surely, this was his personal way of coping with his worries. And Vincent himself had to rest. This was why Ada now commanded them to pause for a while, sometimes she thinks she's the only one who reminds them in taking care of themselves. “I'm going to prepare dinner for us, in the meantime”, Ada added and then she approached her husband and carefully took her peacefully sleeping son, “but beforehand I'll bring you to bed, Will.” There was love in her voice. 

Vincent gave the kid one last good-night-kiss on his forehead, saying “Have sweet dreams”, and eventually also kissed his wife’s cheek. 

Leo who indeed now realized that he felt tired left the room together with Ada. Only Gilbert stayed and silently waited for a moment after they were gone. Vincent laid back into the soft cushions, sighing audible. He closed his eyes and covered them with the back of his hand. An useless attempt to block the reality out. He heard how his elder brother walked over to him. 

“What's it?”, Vincent asked, not looking at the other, his tone telling Gilbert he wished to be alone. 

His black haired brother shrugged his shoulders, his arms still crossed over his chest. “You tell me, Vince.” 

The blonde pulled his hand from his mismatched eyes to glance at the other. “I don't know what you're talking about. Everything already has been said, or do I have to go into detail why I am worried about the incident’s connection to me being a child of misfortune?” His voice was sharp. 

“No, you don't have to. If anyone knows about the difficulties and danger of the lives of children of misfortune, it's me. I've always been at your side and was targeted like you when protecting you, so don't accuse me of being clueless.” Gilbert looked down at his brother, then he sighed and sat down on the edge of the bed. By now, he didn't look as superior and strong as before, but he appeared more caring and his expression was soft. “I could see it in your face, when we were talking about that chain coming here intentionally. You already surmised this, didn't you? What do you know, Vince?” 

“.......” Vincent didn't reply. For a moment he withstood his brother’s gaze, but soon he had to turn away. How could he say it? He didn't even know how to explain his thoughts which actually were mere feelings. And feelings can't be explained that easily. 

“Vince, don't do this again. Don't simply seal your lips, you don't have to suffer that burden alone. Tell me”, Gilbert wouldn't give in so fast. He sounded demanding. 

Nonetheless, his younger brother didn't open his mouth. It was quite the opposite; he clenched his fists and turned his head away. No way he would say it. “You'll just call me insane and paranoid…”, he muttered in a silent tone. 

The answer was a bitter laughter. “Insane? Seriously, Vince? We've already gone through so much, our lives never have been anywhere close to normal and sane. Madness is our constant companion, don't you think so?” Gilbert grasped his brother’s arm and lightly pulled at it, wanting to make him look at him. “Vince, I know it's always been hard for you and you have feelings and thoughts you think you can't share with anyone. But look around. Despite of everything, we've managed to build something like a tiny and chaotic family. And I'm really grateful for what we have. Even though you're worried, please believe me, nothing will happen to anyone of us. I won't let anyone hurt Ada - I don't even want to imagine how Oz would react, if he found out I didn't protect his sister properly during his absence -”, he snickered for a moment, “and William will be save, too. I never would have imagined to become an uncle ever in my lifetime. So, by all means, I'll do everything to have him safe. And I know you feel the same - no, you feel even more love for them. But Vince, I also do love you as my brother and I seriously don't want to lose another brother. I want to make sure you're safe as well. Therefore, you need to tell me what is on your mind. Whatever you choose, you're not alone anymore and none of us wants anything to happen to you. So, talk to me, Vince. Whatever it is, you can tell me!” 

Vincent had listened to each of his words, Gilbert was sure. But still it took a while until he finally decided to face his brother. With a kind of unsure and sad expression he glanced at his elder sibling and he inhaled deeply. 

“You must swear, not to tell anyone for now. Not until we have at least a few hints more that I'm right…” 

The dark haired immediately began to protest: “Didn't you listen? We all care for you, you can't-” 

“It's just a feeling, Gil! All I'm asking for, is not to tell anyone until I'm more sure about it! I don't want Ada to worry for nothing! And Leo also would overreact!” Vincent seemed to be angry but he seemed to be willing to at least tell his brother the truth, this was why Gilbert gave in. 

“Okay”, he sighed. “We’ll keep it for us for the beginning. I promise.” To be honest, he wasn't happy about this but perhaps his brother was right and they seriously worried for nothing. Maybe Gilbert would even be able to convince the other he was wrong with what he right now worried about and there actually was no reason to. 

The promise was followed by silence and Gilbert watched his brother gulping, fighting with himself and obviously trying to encourage himself. 

Eventually, Vincent's reply was short and blunt. 

“Jack is not dead. He's back.” 

Gilbert's eyes visibly widened in shock. “That's impossible. That really is impossible. He died years ago.” It was obvious, he was unable to believe such an assumption. 

A sigh escaped the blonde’s lips. “I knew, you would say this. Listen. While I was unconscious, I had a dream. No, it wasn't a dream… I remembered something. Back then, when we still were kids and had been taken in by the Baskervilles, you became Glen’s servant. And I on the contrary became something like a servant to Jack. I remember it clearly now, ...after Jack had found us on the streets, he tried to convince me, I don't have to be afraid and hide. It was when he cut my hair and I complained because it was too short to cover my red eye. He knelt down in front of the chair on which I sat, looked deep into my eyes and held my hand. His words are back on my mind, as if they were imprinted somewhere in my head and waited till now to be remembered... ‘ _Don't you worry, Vincent. We’re a family from now on and no power in this world or anywhere else will be strong enough to separate us. Whatever happens and wherever our paths lead us, I will always make sure to return you to my side, where you belong._ ’ Back then I didn't truly understand what he meant but I assumed him to be kind, so I was okay with being with him where you would be safe from anyone who targets us because of me….and now he's coming back, just like he said. It's like… it's like I'll never be able to be free from him. I thought I've left everything behind when I cancelled my contract with Demios. But...but obviously I was wrong…” Vincent shuddered, not wanting to think about this. But he couldn't avoid it either. 

Gilbert felt uncomfortable. “Vince, yes, you might have had a dream but this doesn't mean it really happened. You're just overreacting because you're worried and you're mixing up ancient memories. Please, try to calm down and re-think what you said. How would it be possible for Jack to still be alive or to come back? He relinquished his body to the Will of the Abyss, his soul disappears. There's no way for him to return. I know you were close to him and he often seemed strange and divorced from the real world, nonetheless he's only human. A human who feels, who bleeds, who falls and who **dies**. Don't consider him to be anything else than that. He was no saint, he was not even extraordinary. He was nothing but an average human.” The elder brother had grasped his sibling’s arm, trying to soothe but also to convince him. 

“I knew you would say so…” Vincent let out a deep breath and his brother was unsure whether he'd managed to persuade him. 

“...but you don't believe me.” Gilbert ended the sentence for Vincent. 

The blonde looked at the other. “No, that's not it! I honestly want to believe! I'm just too worried….” 

For a moment they simply looked at each other and Gilbert tried his best to think of a way how to convince his brother. 

“Tonight Leo and I are going to meet the Will of the Abyss. Since it uses Jack’s body, seeing it should provide evidence, there's no possibility for Jack to return. After all, if he plans to come back, he’ll need his body, right? I can also ask the Will, whether there might be a way for Jack’s soul to return.” Gilbert smiled at him. “This should serve to reassure you.” 

Actually Vincent wasn't sure whether anyone would be able to convince him he's wrong. But he had to admit, his sibling’s assumptions sounded quite good. “...what if his soul found another, a new body to return to this world?” 

“Even if his soul came back in another body, you should not forget, firstly, Jack hasn't completed the 100-years-circle yet, secondly, he wouldn't even be able to remember any detail of his past life. However you put it, there's seriously no way for him to return to us.” Gilbert by this had succeeded to totally persuade himself that his brother was wrong, though he as well had been worried at first. But more importantly, he hoped Vincent would believe it, too. 

A sigh came from the blonde as he reached up to massage his temples. “You're trying really hard….”, he muttered. 

Gilbert smiled. “Of course”, he hummed while he pulled out his cigarettes and lit one. Deeply he inhaled the soothing smoke. 

Vincent observed him. “You're lucky, you're a Baskerville. Otherwise you would have died from lung cancer years ago”, he commented before deciding to give in. “I guess, if the Will of the Abyss won't give us any reason to worry, I can feel better about it.” 

“Don't worry. Whatever happens, we’ll go through it together.” Gilbert got to his feet, the cigarette stuck between his lips. “You should rest now, you're face is all pale and I-” 

The door was opened and Ada went in, holding a tray in her hands. “Darling, I prepared some tea for you”, she beamed happily, obviously she'd planned to nurse her husband to health. Placing the tray on the bedside table, she turned to Gilbert to glare daggers at him. “Gil, why do you smoke in Vincent's presence? He's not feeling good and you're polluting the air in our room!” She put her hands onto her hips, angrily. 

_Oh, shit. She's angry…_

Gilbert hurried to the door. “Sorry, Ada. I was just about to leave. See you later, Vince.” And off he went, closing the door behind his back. 

Ada huffed but then she turned to her beloved husband and now looked at him all kindly and softly. “Is everything okay? What did you two talk about?” She poured him a fresh cup of tea which Vincent took gratefully. 

“Thanks”, he replied and sipped at the warm liquid before saying anything else. “We've only talked about Gil-nii’s and Leo's plans to go and meet the Will of the Abyss. Nothing extraordinary.” He smiled. 

And Ada sighed. “Okay. In this case, I'll take my leave and you please rest.” She turned to go but Vincent grasped her arm. 

“Ada, there's no need to worry anymore. I'm back to consciousness”, he told her. 

Ada nodded. “I know”, she replied, hesitated for a split second and eventually bent down, so their lips could meet. “I know”, she repeated in a silent breath, followed by a passionate kiss. Vincent cupped her cheek with his hand, “that's good”, he whispered and his hand found its way to the back of her neck… 

Ten minutes later Ada left their chamber and stepped into the hallway, re-adjusting her dress, fixing her short blond hair and still panting lightly. With a happy smile on her face she walked to the kitchen, humming her favorite song. 

********************************************************* 

“Marci bocuup”, Alice nodded a badly pronounced ‘ _merci beaucoup_ ’, adding while pointing at the officer, “and next time don't bother me with annoying questions, instead of answering mine!” After that she left the police station, crossed the street and plopped onto the bench Oz was waiting at. 

“Did you find out anything useful?”, the blonde asked her, clenching the hem of his jacket. 

“Mainly, I found out officers here ask more questions than they answer. It's been awful to question him. You should have allowed me to use a little bit of force to make him talk.” Obviously, the girl still was slightly pissed off, as she crossed her legs, sitting in her favorite position; a majestic queen-like position. 

“Didn't we **both** agree on acting nice and friendly, not to seem suspicious…?”, Oz muttered, not really in the mood to discuss this once again. 

The girl glanced at him, huffing. “I could just have forced him to talk, so you wouldn't have had to wait so long. See, I'm still worried and we’re running out of time. You-” 

“Alice, please! Don't start this again! I can bear it, I said. Just tell me what you found out, so that we can decide what to do next.” He looked at her, determined but also kind of exhausted and his entire body trembled lightly. 

She crossed her arms over a chest. “At first the officer didn't seem to know anything but when I mentioned the name ‘ _Vanitas_ ’, he said he can't give me much information but an address and a name. Oh, and he also told me, two days ago there's been another teen at the office. Like me, he asked for information on that Vanitas and he as well was from a foreign country. The officer sent him to the same place.” 

“Another teen? Does that mean I'm not the only one who was attacked by that strange monster?”, Oz thought loudly. 

Alice shrugged her shoulders. “I don't know why this would be of importance but the officer said, that teen was searching for his family **and** he couldn't tell his name, either.” 

Oz’s eyes widened. “That sounds just like me! …” He thought about it for a moment. “I guess we should feel relieved about this, as it might mean this didn't happen to me because I'm a chain. Perhaps it's even something more common here.” 

“Maybe. We don't know yet. There might also be a connection to those vampires.” Alice nodded. “The actual question is, whether this monster usually attacks humans or vampires. You're neither of those, so why then did it choose you?” 

“No idea”, the blonde replied, without thinking too much about it. “To my mind, at first we should go to that address you've been given. Where's it?” 

Alice pulled out a tiny note. “Galerie Valentine. Count Orlok.” She let Oz take a look at it. 

“A count? ...Great, we’re going to meet nobles again….”, he mumbled unhappily. Why couldn't his life be easy and ordinary for once? Encountering nobles and other higher ups always was meaningful. “However”, he got to gis feet, “let’s go. Galerie Valentine...that's over there…” He pointed at the direction they had to go. 

“Wonderful! Let's meet that count, I'll kick his ass to reveal everything he knows about that Vanitas guy!” Alice grinned and began to walk, leading the way, Oz followed two steps behind her. 

Maybe it also would be helpful to gather information about that other teen, Oz thought to himself but his response was another. “Alice, you can't just kick a noble. This will only cause us trouble.” 

“Ha! You'll see, I can!” Alice was all fired up. 

“...” Oz decided not to say anything else for now. So they walked their way. Alice complained about how much easier it would have been to kick the officer, or punch him, whatever, she already talked of different ways of how to make the count talk. Oz didn't really listen, he was busied by his own thoughts and feelings. Especially feelings, as he was too out of sorts to strain his mind. All he could think of, was how cold he felt. It was strange, since that shadowy monster had attacked him, with each minute passing by he felt colder and colder. But worse was, he craved for warm blood pulsing in humans’ vines, warm blood that seemed so tempting warm and satisfying. Only thinking about it made him feel like losing his mind! 

They entered the Galerie but didn't really know where to find count Orlok. Alice simply had been told to seek his office. For her this wasn't much of a problem. She asked everyone who crossed their way whether he perhaps knew where this office was placed. Oz was quite grateful, he didn't have to do much but follow her. While questioning they passed a few shops and stores with inviting windows, expensive looking dresses, finest dishes, ancient antiquities and various books presented in them. 

While Alice continued her mission to find the office, Oz’s condition worsened. He had stopped and leant his shoulder against the wall, watching many people passing by. It was pretty lively in the Galerie, Oz literally could hear their blood throbbing. He closed his eyes, trying to blind them out. “Alice….”, he said her name, attempting to get her attention. Oz knew he'd already fallen behind and right now he couldn't risk to get lost. But she didn't hear him, she was out of sight and hadn't noticed him falling behind. 

“Monsieur? Excusez moi, can I help you?” 

Oz opened his eyes and found a woman in a neat dress, a small hat on her head, standing in front of him. Her expression gave away she was worried. 

He faked a smile. “Yes, thank you very much.” Honestly, he didn't need her help, didn't want it. Where was Alice? 

“Oh, I see”, she replied and now appeared to feel uncomfortable about having disturbed him. Or was there anything else on her mind? She clenched her hands over her heart and took in a deep breath. A breath to inhale courage? “Um, please don't get me wrong, I just want to help… You...you seem to feel cold… Per- perhaps I can help. I've been in the same situation only two days ago…” 

“Sorry, I don't think, it's the same”, Oz stated, very sure she couldn't have been suffering the same. At least he thought so. 

“Well, umm…”, she thought about how to ask him without revealing too much information. “Umm, may I ask for your intention to come here? Are you looking for count Orlok’s office?” 

Okay, this was suspicious to Oz’s mind. Maybe this woman was right and he indeed suffered the same. “Yes, I’m looking for him. Actually I'm looking for information on…”, he stopped, unsure whether to tell her. 

But he didn't have to say more because the woman appeared to be persuaded. “So your name was defiled by Charlatan? This happened to me, too. Don't worry, okay? Vanitas can return it to you easily.” She smiled friendly and warmly. 

Oz frowned. “Vanitas? You're talking about the book of Vanitas?”, he asked kind of confused. 

“Oh yes, of course. This book is what he uses to return names”, the woman explained. 

“Oz! Here you are! Don't just go missing!” Alice approached, her hands on her hips. She stopped, looking up at the unknown woman, though Alice was smaller, she appeared superior. “Hey you! Don't you touch my Oz!”, she beefed and then she turned to the blond teen. “And why are you talking to her? We’re on a mission!” 

“Alice, please calm down. She has information about Vanitas. And she also...well, if I got her correctly, she'd been attacked by that shadow-thing, too”, Oz explained to soothe her. 

“Yes, yes, that's true”, the woman added to underline the teen’s words, so the girl indeed would calm down. She didn't want to cause these two any trouble. “Your friend’s name was taken away by Charlatan. That's this ‘ _shadow-thing_ ’ which he mentioned. Umm, the same happened to me. And I also felt cold like your friend obviously does. All symptoms are the same: the coldness, the weakness and especially the thirst.” 

Oz’s expression became sadder. “That's exactly how I feel”, he muttered, lowering his head. 

“Don't get me wrong, but that's good because it means Vanitas will be able to heal you, too”, she smiled to encourage him. “I've only met one person so far, who'd been attacked by Charlatan. His symptoms were very different from ours. Instead of cold, he felt hot. And all of his memories have been taken away, not just his name. He didn't know anything about himself. Vanitas wasn't sure about how to help him, unfortunately. But I don't doubt, he’ll find a way since Vanitas is very capable.” The woman remembered Elliot whom she hadn't seen again, she hoped he was fine. Then she realized: “Oh, excusez moi…, where are my manner? Let me introduce myself. I'm Amelia Ruth.” 

Now Oz started to feel relieved because this woman indeed appeared to be of help to solve his most urgent problems. “Hi, miss Amelia, it's nice to meet you. I'm Oz.” He bowed slightly and after that he nodded at Alice. “And this is Alice.” 

Alice lifted her head cockily. “Yes, I’m Alice. You may call me your queen. And just so you know, Oz is **mine**.” 

“Ah, ...umm”, Amelia didn't really know what to reply to Alice’s words but luckily there was something else she had to point out. “Monsieur Oz, mademoiselle Alice, pleasure to meet you. Umm, excusez moi, I'm quite surprised, monsieur, your behavior reminds me in someone I encountered yesterday. He acted all politely and good-mannered like you do. Also, he addressed me with ‘ _miss_ ’ instead of ‘ _mademoiselle_ ’. Perhaps you're from the same country. Unfortunately, he didn't know where he was from, as he's that person I've told you about, whose memories have been taken away by Charlatan.” 

Alice laughed. “I seriously don't think, there can be anyone here who comes from the same place as we do.” 

In response Oz gave her a meaningful glare. Alice shrugged her shoulders and Amelia didn't even try to understand since this obviously was some matter between these two which she shouldn't be interested in, so she thought. 

“Alice just meant to say, we’re from far away and it would be a huge coincidence if you had met someone from the same place in such a brief time span”, the blonde tried to explain the girl’s reply. 

But Amelia waved her hands to reduce the matter. “No need for any explanation, monsieur. I simply was surprised by it because you two are the only ones I've encountered so far who talk like this. The other one was very polite, though kind of lost and I felt reminded in him because I worry about him. He left with Vanitas, I hope he already got help.” It wasn't hard to tell, this other teen still was on Amelia's mind. 

“Oh, Vanitas left?”, Oz asked unhappily. 

The woman blinked her eyes. “Yes, unfortunately he did. Together with monsieur Noé and lady Dominique de Sade.” She noticed Oz’s sadness about this issue. “But there's no problem about this. Lady Dominique took them with her, therefore I'm sure count Orlok can tell you where to find them. They both are pretty well-known nobles here.” She smiled in the friendliest way. 

Oz and Alice for a moment looked at each other. Then the teen raised his voice to pronounce what they both wordlessly had agreed on. “I think it would be best to talk to count Orlok by ourselves.” 

Amelia nodded but also began to fidget with them hem of her sleeves. “...but there's one thing, you should be careful about. Don't tell count Orlok, you're a curse-bearer. Since Vanitas momentarily isn't around to heal you, he might decide on beheading you.” 

This was new information to them. Apparently, those people who'd been attacked by ‘ _Charlatan_ ’ were called ‘ _curse-bearers_ ’ and usually got decaptitated. So, their decision not to tell others about Oz’s condition was a good decision. 

“Thanks for telling us, miss”, Oz said, giving her a charming smile. “We will just give the count another reason why we wish him to help us meet miss Dominique.” He turned his head, glancing at Alice who nodded to motion, she agreed. 

“And in case he’s unwilling to help, I’ll convince him!”, Alice of course added in a determined tone which made clear, she indeed would do so. 

Oz sighed and rubbed his forehead, his current weakness came back to his realization. “Let's go”, he muttered and in his mind he added, ‘ _before I’m unable to go anywhere….._ ’ 

Amelia started to lead the way. “S’il vous plaît, follow me. By the way, when was your name taken away by Charlatan?” 

“Two days ago”, Alice answered, walking directly next to Oz, just in case. 

“Two days? Monsieur, if you true-heartedly fight the thirst, we still have about 24 hours before your soul gets corrupted.” With this the woman attempted to reassure the two, especially Oz. But it didn't really work, he only got more worried because 24 hours wasn't much time to his mind. 

Before he had a chance to begin to panic about it, Oz decided to busy his mind otherwise, this was why he asked: “That other person who lost all of his memories and whom you are reminded in due to my wording, can you tell us more about him?” Somehow he couldn't let go of this subject easily. 

“Well, I guess he was around your age, perhaps two or three years older because he was a bit taller than you are. It was strange, he didn't know anything about himself but still he was so extremely good-mannered and also the way he talked, I can't help but assume him to be of nobility. Despite of his helplessness, he was very strong-willed and determined. I'm still impressed when thinking about it.” Amelia blushed, remembering how she'd talked to him, listening to his strong words and...how she'd held his hand for that short moment. They both had felt awkward about it. The simple memory of it made her face go red again. 

Alice looked at her. “Are you in love with him?”, she asked bluntly. 

The other female’s face reddened even more. “In- in love?!”, she almost squeaked, surprised by that question. 

“Yes, in love! I've been told when a girl’s blushing while talking about a boy, she's in love with him”, Alice explained what Sharon Rainsworth once had told her. 

“N- no no no, I’m not in love with him”, Amelia frantically denied it and almost invisible drops of sweat appeared on her skin. “There's no way I would fall for him!” Obviously, she felt like denying it with all her might...but then she realized what she had said and it made her panic even more. “Agh, no, I mean-... Of course...of course, he's a handsome jeune homme...with his turquoise blue eyes and his beige hair almost like- like ivory. Oui, c’est vrai, his hair style was étrange with the loose strand but it was spécial, ... like him. Et his teardrop mole makes his face look mignon and even more irresistible-….” She blabbed without interruption, obviously wishing to make clear, that other teen actually was someone to fall for. 

Oz looked at Amelia with wide eyes and even Alice had turned her head. This description…, it reminded both of them in someone they knew! But this was impossible! 

“By chance, do you know his name?” Oz just had to ask, though the woman had told them, this teen had lost all of his memories. Thinking about it now, this would fit the image, since _Humpty Dumpty_ tends to corrupt memories… 

Amelia frowned. Now that they'd somehow changed the subject, she calmed down and therefore she was able to notice: “Do you maybe know him after all?” She blinked her eyes, trying to remember. “Lady Dominique said she knows him. I've heard her say it, though they'd already left the office…” 

Oz’s expression immediately changed. For a short moment he had hoped, Elliot somehow had ended up at this place, too, instead of truly dying. But there was no possibility, a noble from this place would know him. So obviously, he'd been wrong. And his hope was gone. 

“... I wasn't really in hearing range, unfortunately… but it was something with an ‘ _e_ ’ at the beginning. Maybe _Émil_... I'm sorry, I'm not sure about it.” Amelia was sad about the fact that she couldn't remember which meant she couldn't clear the situation. 

Oz didn't listen too closely because he by now was convinced, this couldn't have been his dead friend. 

“Oh, but his nom de famille started with ‘ _night_ ’! I remember this clearly because I thought, it fits him. He's mystérieux like the night.” She smiled at Oz who stared at her. 

“Miss Amelia, was it _Nightray_? _Elliot Nightray_?”, he asked her, his voice trembled slightly in excitement. 

The moment she heard the name, the woman was sure and she smiled in the brightest way, convinced that she'd kind of helped to _reunite_ two friends. “Oui, oui! That's it!” 

Oz stopped in his tracks. Alice looked at him, knowing what he might be thinking. His heart loudly bumped in excitement and he needed a while to re-focus. “We need to find him! Do you know where he is, miss?!” Determination in his tone. 

********************************************************* 

[[Somewhere in Altus, at a certain clock tower]] 

“Oh, that's right. Vanitas, I’m sorry.” The archiviste stretched his body in the light of the rising sun. It was a beautiful sight and the fresh but warming air felt good on his skin. 

Vanitas yawned. “For what?” 

“Nothing. I just wanted to say it.” Noé’s reply wasn't helpful at all. “I’d forgotten to apologize.” 

The human turned his head to look at Noé, trying to understand. What for could the archiviste wish to apologize? Vanitas thought about the happenings of the previous day, especially about the bal masqué. … All of the sudden his expression went blank, his face pale. 

“What's it?”, Noé asked confused, tilting his head lightly. 

“Darn it…”, realization deeply hit the great Vanitas, “I forgot Lefou…..”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I seriously need to apologize, it took me so very very long to upload this chapter! Due to different issues, I couldn't work on this fic for quite a while, though I love it. But please, everyone be reassured, I do not plan to stop continuing! VnC slowly becomes more exciting and all those new developments and information highly inspires me. 
> 
> Talking about VnC, I hope you like the way, I include this fic into the happening of the original story^^ 
> 
> As always, please share your opinions and thoughts with me:3  
> You can also find me @ tumblr (jgsworldofdelusions) and twitter (@queen0f_hearts)  
> I hope you stay tuned~


	8. The Bells Of Notre Dame

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So here is a riddle to guess if you can
> 
>  
> 
> Sing the bells of Notre Dame:
> 
> **What makes a monster and what makes a man?**
> 
>  
> 
> Sing the bells, bells, bells, bells, ...
> 
> Sing the bells of Notre Dame.

“Again!” 

Elliot lifted his sword once more, after wiping the sweat from his forehead with the back of his left hand. His chest heaved in the rhythm of his pants but he grit his teeth as he pushed each bit of exhaustion he felt aside. 

From the other side of the drill ground Oswald studied the boy’s appearance with sharp eyes. He didn't even raise his sword which he lazily held in his right hand, seeming as indifferent as always. This behavior that his opponent didn't even consider it necessary to lift his weapon made Elliot grow in anger, since he expected the tall man to see him as a capable enemy during their training, especially as he thought of himself as being a good swordsman. 

The Nightray took in another deep breath and sped up, running over to Oswald, attacking him with his sword. Their weapons clung against each other, one, two, three, four… Oswald dodged every attack and when they met for the fifth time he started his counterattack, only needing four seconds to get the lead in this fight and, at least, eight more seconds to batter Elliot's blade hard enough to cause him to stumble back, to punch the handle of his own sword into his stomach which forced him to go down to his knees, holding his stomach as he doubled over to spit some blood, coughing, and finally to bring his blade to Elliot's neck, not paying any attention to the teen’s condition. Indifferent as always. 

“You're done”, he said simply but didn't move away, waiting for the other’s reaction. 

Elliot needed a moment to recover his breath before he looked up at Oswald with stubborn eyes. There was blood on his lips and chin. “I still can take more”, he replied, getting back up to his feet, but he still held his stomach. 

For a long moment the elder man observed him, then he raised his voice. “Being a good fighter also means to know your limits.” This was the end of it, he didn't say anything else but turned and walked away. 

The Nightray looked after him, clenching the handle of the sword in his hand before he angrily threw it aside. “Damn it!”, he talked to himself, walking after his tutor. He had to get stronger! He had to get better! How else would he be able to kill Glen Baskerville?! Since leaving the bal masqué with Jack, Oswald and Lacie, he'd used almost every bit of free time to train his skills. Jack had suggested Oswald to instruct him as he was a very experienced swordsman and Elliot gladly had accepted his help. Seven days of hard training had passed by since this decision and the Nightray had to admit he was grateful that Jack kept him from every business so he had a lot of time to practice, though Lacie often demanded his attention because, for any unknown reason, she'd decided on him to be her new _”toy”_ \- this is how Jack had put it in words. 

“I know my limits”, he muttered while he wiped the sweat from his face and neck, using a towel which Oswald had given to him, standing at the edge of the drill ground. “I'm too slow and I lack in experience. This is why we’re training, I need to get better!” 

“Your condition is quite good but you're putting too much effort in each of your attacks and since you're not strong enough, this exhausts you too fast”, Oswald looked down at him. “You need to find a way, how to make profit of it.” Whilst talking, he placed his hand on Elliot’s shoulder, squeezing lightly, and gave him a tiny, encouraging smile. 

The teen turned his head away to hide that slight blush on his cheeks, and shook the other’s hand off. “Easier said than done”, he replied, pausing for a moment before he took in a deep breath of courage. “But I'll find my way”, he added full of determination. When he inhaled deeply, he had unconsciously placed his free hand on his ribs. 

“You will. But now you should get some rest, we don't want your partially fractured rib to break completely”, Oswald glanced down at Elliot and where he held his ribs. It had happened during their training on day two. The tutor had never gone easy on his disciple, but on this day, when the younger one had been too stubborn to know when he's defeated, Oswald had decided not to show any mercy - especially, since Jack had insisted on him to take good care of Elliot and to be nice to him. The result was the teen breaking down and losing consciousness and when he awoke in his bed, he'd found himself covered by bruises and scratches and one of his ribs partially fractured. It hurt slightly but someone, obviously a physician, had patched up and bandaged him, so it was fine, so Elliot thought. By the way, he would never admit if it hurt. 

“Yeah, yeah”, the disciple muttered in response, grabbed his dark blue jacket and walked off, after giving his sensei a slight bow of his head. He was no person to say it aloud but he felt honored by the fact that this man was his tutor in swordsmanship. Somehow, deep in his heart he felt like he'd always looked up to a swordsman whom he wished to be his trainer. He shook his head, pushing this thought aside, knowing it was hopeless to try to remember. Aside of the fate of his family, no other memories had returned to his mind. But he didn't care anymore. He had stopped trying to remember, instead, he focused on what he knew for sure. This was all that counts. 

After exiting the drill ground, he passed various hallways and took a few staircases. The training center was on the main floor, while Elliot's room was somewhere on the third floor in one of the towers of that manor they lived in. Since the building was huge, it took him several minutes to arrive at his chamber. 

Opening the door he went in and was greeted by a black kitten that snuggled up against his ankle as soon as it saw him. Elliot lowered himself to his knees and gently stroke the pet. “Hey Edwin, did you miss me?”, he spoke in the softest voice. 

At first he took a soothing and long shower to get refreshed after the training, luckily he had a private bathroom connected to his dorm. When he was done he dried with body with a towel. Looking down at himself, he sighed, seeing the blue-ish bruises on his torso and stomach, carefully wiping the spot where his ribs hurt. _’Nothing can stop me. Not even such unimportant injuries.’_ Returning to his bedroom, in which Edwin meowed to get Elliot's attention, he grasped his trousers and took them on. They were black and quite simple, but the fabrics they were made off must be highly expensive, it was obvious. Next he reached for the nightblue shirt which lay on his bed. When he lifted it, something fell onto the soft carpet. The teen wouldn't even have noticed it, but the feline immediately was interested and ran over, using its paws to play with it. 

“Hugh, what's it, Edwin?” The Nightray knelt down and picked up what had fallen to the floor. It was the silver crucifix which Jack had given to him. Elliot looked at it, turning it to every side. The charm was tall enough to be recognized from afar and decorated with sapphires. He remembered how Jack had insisted on him wearing it. _”Let's say, it's your way to demonstrate your gratitude for me taking you in”, Jack had said._

“I am grateful”, he muttered to himself. He knew what a crucifix stands for and he couldn't identify with such ideology. But the huger mystery was that Elliot was unable to understands Jack’s position within this system. Sighing, he placed the necklace on the bedside table and got up to his feet, again reaching for his shirt, when… 

“Good afternoon, Elliot-kun!” The door swung open and Jack paced inside, smiling widely. 

Elliot flinched and hurriedly covered the upper part of his body by holding the fabrics in his hand close to his chest. “Jack! You can't just invade someone's room! Knock the door, at least!”, he barked in an annoyed tone, lightly glaring at the intruder. 

“This is my house. I don't need anyone's permission for anything.” Jack’s reply came in a sharp, strict voice which didn't give any possibility to contradict as he looked down at the teen with his emerald green eyes, his chin high. 

On reflex, Elliot lowered his head a bit and gulped, still holding his shirt close, even clenching his fists slightly. “Yeah, sorry…” 

The smile of Jack’s face widened a bit after hearing Elliot's apology. “I've brought a surprise for you. I'm sure you'll be overjoyed~” The man with the long braided hair hummed sweetly and waved his hand, motioning someone to come in. 

A man entered the chamber, bowing. “Elliot-sama, I’m relieved to find you in good health. I was almost unable to believe you're alive”, he said. 

Elliot looked at him. The stranger was a bit smaller than Jack, seemed to be in his fifties and was fancy dressed, decorated by amounts of bracelets, rings and necklaces. There also was a crucifix between the others. “W- who's that?”, the Nightray asked Jack confused. 

“Don't you recognize me, Elliot-sama?”, the old man pouted, folding his hands over his chest as if being deeply sad. 

“No. Should I?” Elliot's response came in a hiss, he already could tell he didn't like the other, though he didn't know what caused this feeling. 

The tall blonde tilted his head a bit, still smiling. “I already assumed you might not be able to remember him. But do not despair, my son, over such unimportant facts.” He waved his hand at the other man. “He's been a very close friend of your entire family, especially your mother had a strong and intense connection to him. They trusted him whole-heartedly in every matter. So you can trust him, too. It doesn't matter anymore that you don't remember each detail, he’ll be by your side to assist you, from now on.” Jack’s smile widened on his own generosity. “As he's been a close attendant to your family, I asked him to become your personal attendant.” 

The other adult folded his hands. “Of course, for me there was no way to refuse Jack-dono’s request”, he literally beamed in happiness. 

Elliot frowned, his eyes fixed on the stranger while he'd listened to Jack. “If...if you've really been a good friend of the Nightrays, I think I should accept your support”, he finally said. 

“That's good! I don't know, how I would have reacted, if you had rejected my generous offer~”, the blonde replied in a hum but his expression was more serious now and Elliot caught himself feeling some weird relief, not to have rejected. A smile came to his lips. “Thanks, Jack.” 

Jack nodded his head slightly. “You're welcome. Well, now that this is done, I'll take my leave. There's still so much to prepare.” He turned to the other man. “Please make sure to be ready in the evening, I wish to leave in time. ...oh, and please take care of Elliot-kun’s injuries.” This was the last he said before leaving the chamber, not giving the teen a chance to ask where they planed to go. 

When they were alone, the man closed the door as Elliot was about to finally take on his shirt. “You didn't tell me your name yet”, he said to the taller one. 

“Please excuse me, Elliot-sama.” He went over to Elliot, bowing to the Nightray. “I'm Isla Yura.” 

“Isla Yura?”, the boy repeated the name, thinking about it, trying to remember. He had to admit, somehow this name indeed felt familiar to him. So, what Jack had said about him must be right. By the way, why should Jack lie to him? “I'm grateful for your attendance.” This was his blunt way to express that he accepted the other. 

Yura stood straight once again. “Thanks, Elliot-sama. Jack-dono informed me about your condition. He said, you need someone on your side whom you can trust and who advises you since your ability to judge isn't trust-worthy right now because of the lack of your memories. This is why I am here, you can lay your very being and responsibility in my hands. If Jack-dono says this is the right way to go, then it is. He's never wrong. And he's your savior who really cares about you.” Yura enthusiastically spoke about the blond man, Elliot grinned. “Yes, he's okay”, he responded, though not entirely willing in to call Jack his _’savior’_ for it has been Vanitas who found his unconscious body. 

In the wardrobe there was first aid equipment stored, which Yura took to bandage Elliot's torso, to help his rib heal faster, and to patch up the scratches and bruises. Jack must have told him about those. The teen didn't complain, though he felt a bit uncomfortable with it, only wearing his trousers whilst standing right in front of his new attendant. 

“Is there anything else you need?”, Yura eventually asked, after he'd helped his master to get dressed, adjusting his collar and then taking a final, evaluating look at the teen. 

Elliot let him finish his work, before he sat down on the edge of his bed, letting Edwin jump onto his lap to stroke the black fur. The feline purred in response. “No, thanks.” There was a content expression on his face, softly glancing down at the tiny one. 

“I suggest to rest till evening comes. Jack-dono informed me, we won't return to the manor before midnight.” Yura turned to the door. “I'll go and get some tea prepared”, he added but suddenly stopped in his tracks. 

The Nightray at first didn't pay much attention, his mind focused on Edwin. Nonetheless, he noticed his attendant still being inside. “What's up, Yura?”, he asked carelessly. 

“Elliot-sama…”, the other took some time to reply, “didn't you notice?” He bent down to his master, putting the silver necklace around Elliot's neck, holding it with so much care and diligence whilst closing its fastener. 

“Oh, yeah. That thing. I didn't consider it that important. I would have put it on before going to Jack”, the teen replied honestly, really not thinking much of it. 

Yura’s reaction surprised him and caught him off guard, as the man grasped him by his shoulders, even slightly shaking him. “That crucifix was entrusted to you by Jack-dono. You **must** honor it to demonstrate your loyalty and eternal faithfulness. Don't ever dare to talk lowly about it again. Degrading it means degrading Jack-dono himself.” 

Elliot blinked his eyes, confused. “Umm…” He had no clue how to react and so he just stared at his attendant. 

It took a whole while until his shoulders were released and Yura took a few steps away, mumbling something underneath his breath before he raised his voice. “You must not give Jack-dono any reason to consider you not being faithful to him.” He turned away and Elliot wondered whether he was disappointed. 

The Nightray grasped the heavy charm around his neck with his left hand. “I don't know what to think about it, the entire situation. Seriously, I can't judge, no, I mean, I can't understand what's Jack’s position in this place. To me, this man is devious. Like water has no shape and is in continuous movement, he seems to walk on different paths while never choosing which way and which destination to take.” He paused for a moment, glancing up at Yura. “But I know, thanks to Jack I learnt who I am, what happened to my family and me and especially he helped me to see the truth about the person whom I considered my friend. Now I know it's my task and duty to kill Leo. This is enough for me. If I need to swear my faithfulness to Jack to reach my aim, I'll do it without hesitation. I'd do anything.” 

At first Yura didn't react but Elliot was sure, he'd listened to each of his words. Finally he spoke up. “These are wise words, Elliot-sama and I wish to tell you, I'm glad you think so. Please”, he took a step closer, looking at his master with shining eyes, “express your devotion to him by true-heartedly wearing the crucifix for a start. And also”, Yura stopped in front of the teen and placed one hand on his shoulder, “address him with _’Jack-dono’_ to demonstrate your respect towards him.” He smiled wryly. 

A few seconds passed by, then Elliot nodded. “I think you're right, Yura. I often still feel lost at this unknown place and also unsure, so I appreciate your advices. Thanks.” He smiled as well. 

“This is what I came for, Elliot-sama. And tonight at the ceremony you can prove your intentions beyond doubt.” Yura got to his feet. “For now, I suggest to rest. I'll tell a maid to serve some tea.” 

“Yes.” He made himself comfortable on his bed and let Edwin cuddle into him. _Rest. How was he supposed to rest, if Elliot was so damn excited because of the ceremony?_

* * *

Breath in, breath out. He forced himself to stay calm, actually he couldn't even tell why he felt that nervous. Ever since he'd started to get dressed for the ceremony, ever since they had left the safe building, his heart felt more and more heavy as if it was a stone in his chest. He knew what he was going to do tonight, he was prepared for his vow and he knew this was right and had to be done. Nonetheless, he felt like doing the biggest mistake of his life and he couldn't even tell why. 

“Elliot-sama? Elliot-sama?!” Yura looked at him, frowning, kind of worried. “You're pale. Are you okay?” 

The Nightray blinked his eyes, returning to the real world, escaping his thoughts. “Yeah, yeah”, he scratched the back of his head, his cheeks of a rosy pink, “I've been in thoughts.” 

“I can understand you're nervous. This is an important ceremony with the eternal…….”, Yura drifted off into his fanboy mode once again. Elliot already had learnt that much, so he didn't pay any attention to what the other was saying. Instead, he let his gaze wander around. 

After a long ride in a carriage they had arrived in front of a magnificent cathedral, called _’Notre Dame’_. The teen had surmised the ceremony to be held in there but he was wrong. They had taken a lot of passages and staircases and soon he had lost track of where they were and came from. Eventually they had ended in some kind of hall which was enlightened by amounts of various candles. At the very end of the hall there were a throne and an altar, both made of stone, a baptismal font and an incense holder with a powerful but strange scent coming from it. Elliot and Yura had been led to a separate room in which he would wait for his performance. He had tried to calm down and to order his thoughts but his mind was set on the uncertainty of whether he was doing the right. No matter how much Yura attempted to convince him how great Jack was, the youth didn't listen but of course he didn't tell his attendant how he truly felt and thought about it, knowing the other wouldn't accept such behavior and attitude. 

Elliot looked down at himself, having stopped to go from the right to the left and back to the right. _’Focus!’_ Looking down at himself, seeing his outfit, he couldn't prevent to sigh loudly. It made him look like a cleric though he wasn't one. Would he be one at the end of the ceremony? Is this what he wanted? From the depths of his heart? He didn't know and shook his head, pushing those thoughts aside. Everyone down here wore the same uniform, even Yura. It seemed, they all belonged together and kind of all belonged to Jack. _’Do I wish to be a part of this? Is this my path?’_ The Nightray couldn't tell why he was so out of sorts, all he knew was that his entire body struggled against this, though his head told him, this was right. He took in another deep breath. _’Focus! It's just a stupid ceremony. It doesn't mean anything to me! I'm only doing this to thank Jack! But it won't change who I am!’_

A knock at the door. Yura opened it, not waiting for his master’s permission. “Yes?”, he asked the intruder. 

“I'd like to talk to Elliot-kun for a moment.” 

The teen looked up, turning to the door as he watched Oswald walking in. Yura seemed surprised but he didn't say anything when he closed the door, obviously planing to stay inside. In response the tall black haired man gave him a cold glance. “I'd like to talk to him **in privacy**.” Oswald emphasized the last two words. The other adult hesitated for a moment, his gaze wandering to Elliot and the teen wondered whether he waited for his permission to leave. He didn't know, didn't even imagine the real reason why Yura searched for a reasonable excuse to avoid leaving. 

“Oswald-sama, I don't think, Elliot-sama should be left alone right now. He's quite nervous because of the importance of the ceremony and he's pale, I'm worried he might faint”, Yura said. 

“This is no problem. I'll be here”, Oswald’s voice was sharp. Another moment of hesitation, then Yura nodded and left the room. 

He turned to Elliot but the teen was the first of them who raised his voice. “You're not wearing that uniform? Lucky you. I feel quite of….idiotic in it…” 

Oswald stepped over to him. “Elliot, I'm here to tell you, you don't have to do this, if you don't wish to. No one forces you, though I can understand if you feel like having to do it.” 

Frowning, the youth turned his gaze away, feeling caught. “I think I'm just nervous...”, he muttered. 

“Perhaps. But I can relate to your inner condition.” Placing his hand on Elliot's shoulder, the elder male spoke in caring, brotherly words. “Please know, whatever path you choose tonight, I plan to support you till the end.” 

Hearing those words, Elliot faced the other one, surprise written in his expression. “Thanks.” He breathed in some courage. “My head says I'm doing the right, but my heart tells me not to do it.” He spoke truthfully, knowing Oswald would listen and understand. During their training sessions he had learnt the dark haired man was trustable and, most importantly, truthful, though he often appeared not to care at all. 

The man withdrew his hand from him, nodding once. “This may be a hard decision but you need to choose whom to trust more.” 

Elliot opened his mouth but no words escaped. He was lacking an explanation of what went on inside of him. So, he sighed loudly, his shoulders hanging low. 

Of course Oswald realized how uncertain he felt about it, nonetheless he wasn't willing to help him to decide. “I'm sorry but this is a decision only you can make. I can't take that burden from you.” Despite of their meaning, the words were said in a warm tone. 

“I'm aware of this.” Though it felt good to know, Oswald would not reject him, Elliot still felt lost and lonely. There was nothing he could do, he thought. Especially, he couldn't and didn't want to burden the other man with whatever he would choose to do. “Nonetheless, I’m -” He didn't end the sentence as the other put his strong arms around him, hugging him closely. Elliot was surprised. Never he would have expected such a behavior from a man who most of the time seemed indifferent and mostly only showed true feelings towards his sister Lacie. 

None of them said a single word. They just stood there, in this small room somewhere underneath the old cathedral. It was a peaceful moment and Elliot allowed himself to close his eyes and return the embrace and for a glimpse of a second he thought, Oswald is a good elder brother. And he remembered his own brothers. Sadness gnawed at his heart, thinking of their deaths, of how they got killed by him and of who caused him to be a murderer. _’It's been Leo. He deceived me, though I trusted him. Why did I not see?’_ Eventually, the loud wish filled his heart, the wish which always had been there since remembering his past. Now it was so very present that it seemed to devour his entire soul. If Leo hadn't been there, he still would be able to live a happy life with his family. **I need to kill him! I will kill him!**

Finally they both pulled away and the Nightray gave a strong and determined smile. Now it was Oswald who glanced at him in surprise. “Thanks. I think, now I know what I need to do”, he said to the elder one. 

_Ding … dong … ding … dong … ding … dong …_

He heard the bells of Notre Dame. As if underlining the importance and holiness of the upcoming, they filled the whole underground maze with their strong, melodic sound. They seemed to sing: 

_’You can lie to yourself and your minions_

_You can claim that you haven't a qualm_  
  
_But you never can run from_  
  
_Nor hide what you've done from the eyes_  
  
_The very eyes of Notre Dame.’_

“It's time”, Oswald said, looking at Elliot who nodded. “I'm ready.” 

They exited the room and stepped into the hallway which led to the grande hall. Outside Yura awaited them. Kind of nervously he glanced at Oswald who guided them, while the attendant walked half a step behind his master. “Are you okay, Elliot-sama?, he asked. The teen nodded but didn't look at the other. “I am.” 

Whilst walking, one of the clerics hurried into the other direction, away from the hall. Oswald stopped to talk to him. “What's the matter, Laurent? The ceremony is going to start in a few moments.” 

The man stopped, beaming brightly, his blonde hair shone in the candle light. “There seem to be intruders in the catacombs, so I've been sent to check on them”, he explained before he turned to Elliot, beaming even brighter he grasped the youth’s hands. “You must be Elliot! I'm so honored to meet you! We need to talk after the ceremony! A lot!” 

This was unexpected and the Nightray couldn't think of any other response but to nod lightly. 

Oswald frowned. “Perhaps, I should accompany you…”, he thought aloud, though Elliot felt the man preferred to stay at his side during the upcoming ceremony. 

To Elliot's mind luckily, Laurent shook his head. “That's not necessary. I can deal with those for sure. After all I'm the sixth paladin who's been honored with Jasper~” 

“Well…, good luck”, Oswald replied, slightly rolling his eyes. Yura and Laurent didn't notice it, or at least they didn't react, but Elliot saw it. 

“Haha, I don't need luck! I'll be guided divinely!”, the blonde laughed as he walked off. 

They looked after him, then Elliot's and Oswald’s gazes met and they both seemed to think the same. It made them grin, even snicker almost not noticeable. Just a moment later they got serious again, continuing on their way to the hall. 

* * *

The ceremony felt unreal. Everything happened and Elliot watched it...but it somehow felt far away, as if it wasn't truly him who spoke the vow and sweared his eternal faithfulness. Even when they listed the _’crimes’_ he had committed, needlessly emphasizing how cruel and heartless it had been to kill his own family, only a small part inside of him felt sadness and regret. Mostly, he felt numb. There was only thought on his mind: **’I have to get through this to get the strength to defeat, to kill Leo!’** The ceremony didn't interest him at all. 

He looked up at Jack who wore a white-golden costume as he stepped in front of him. The teen still knelt on the stony ground, like he'd done most of the time of ceremony. “Elliot Nightray”, the man with the long braided hair spoke up, “you've true-heartedly declared your loyalty and faithfulness. Hereby, you're forgiven your crimes.” One of the clerics approached, holding a sheathed sword in his hands. It was extravagantly decorated with various kinds of blue-ish gems. Jack took it and unsheathed the blade which shimmered in a silver hue. “Stand up”, he instructed Elliot who immediately and without any hesitation got to his feet, actually glad not having to kneel any longer. 

The blonde raised the sword. “Repeat: _‘With blood, I confirm this bond of eternal and irrevocable surrender and devotion’_ ”, he instructed while he let the blade slide along the palm of his right hand so that some pearls of red blood dropped to the ground. 

“With blood, I confirm this bond of eternal and irrevocable surrender and devotion.” Elliot did as he was told and lifted his right hand, turning the palm upside to let Jack cut his flesh, too. They shook their hands, exchanging their blood metaphorically. 

“You've gained the privilege to be one of us. From now on, you're a chasseur, sent out to the worlds to cleanse them from heretics of all kinds who dare to warp the divinely set principles.” Finally the elder male handed the sword over to Elliot who received it ritualistically, sheathing the blade and bowing to Jack. 

With this the main part of the ceremony was done and the teen didn't pay much attention to the following. He felt relief when he wasn't in the center of attention anymore, now standing with Oswald, Lacie and Yura somewhere at the edge of the presbytery. His attendant who smiled the brightest, like a proud father, had taken a handkerchief to patch up the cut, right the moment when Elliot joined his side. Lacie had bent over and placed a quick kiss on his cheek, her way to congratulate him. Oswald was the last one to react and the teen was uncertain of how the other felt about his decision, despite of their conversation before the ceremony. 

“I had to do this”, Elliot whispered to him, when everyone else was focused on the happenings in front of them. Somehow he had the urge to explain his behavior. 

Oswald didn't directly respond. But eventually he heard him sigh and say: “I know.” And then, he turned his head, facing him and placed his hand on his shoulder. “Everything is going to be fine. Don't worry.” There was no smile on his face, nothing did prove his words right. No validation at all. 

This was when Elliot noticed, what a momentous decision he'd made but he had no idea of the serious consequences for him and his life yet. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really liked VnC chapter 14 more than I should and its content perfectly fit to my plans for this fic:3 But I'm not going to say too much here~
> 
> By the way, Laurent seems to be quite awesome. I want to see more of him. But PLEASE stop hurting my Noé bun!!
> 
> As always, please share your opinions and thoughts with me:3  
> You can also find me @ tumblr (youremymiracleelliot) and twitter (@queen0f_hearts)  
> I hope you stay tuned~


	9. Reflection

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Who is that boy I see, staring straight back at me?
> 
> Why is my reflection someone I don't know?
> 
> Somehow I cannot hide
> 
> Who I am, though I've tried.
> 
> When will my reflection show, who I am, inside?

Ada knocked the door, only silently, but when she didn't get a response, she slowly opened the door and walked inside, finding Vincent sleeping on the sitting lounge, William resting in his arms. Both of them looked so happy and peaceful, it brought a smile to the young wife’s face. Careful to be as silent as possible, she took a fluffy blanket out of the wardrobe and approached her men, covering them with it. Before she left, she stopped another time and bent down to place a soft kiss on each forehead.

”Sweet dreams”, she hummed lovingly. Then she exited William’s chamber.

Some days had passed by since the attack in the kid’s bedroom, since Leo had come up with his uncertain theory and since he and Gilbert had traveled to the very center of the Abyss to meet the Will of the Abyss. But they had returned without bringing any results. The Will hadn't been there. To be more precise, they couldn't find it anywhere, though they had searched everywhere. All those souls in Leo's mind now acted out of sorts, alarmed and worried. This was something that had never happened before. The Abyss without a Will - the simple thought seemed impossible since Lacie had given birth to her children in this place. _”Once a free will was built, there's no way to ever return to the powerless state before”_ , one of the souls had said. Leo appeared not to like that soul much because he often growled underneath his breath...something about it was _his_ fault, doing experiments with the Abyss… Ada didn't really understand. The soul’s name was Levi and apparently he'd been Glen before Oswald took over this role.

However, the Will of the Abyss was gone and they had no idea where to. Actually, they hadn't even known, it could leave the Abyss this easily. Leo didn't like this development because it only brought more problems to their already complicated lives. But worst was Vincent. Since hearing those unwelcome news he was a total mess, almost anxious all of the time. Anxious and overly worried that something would happen to his precious family. He barely left William’s side and whenever they tried to reassure him everything was fine, the male just wouldn't stop talking about Jack Vessalius coming back. Any outsider would have said, he'd gone insane and to be honest, Ada was quite worried, too. But she'd decided to support him until he understands, they're all safe and sound.

As she walked through the hallway, Gilbert crossed her way. He looked kind of exhausted. “Gil-kun, are you okay?” The young wife stopped, looking up at the tall male.

Gilbert gave her a weak smile. “Kind of, I think.” He reached inside of his long coat and pulled out a box of cigarettes and a lighter. “At least, you don't have to worry about me….” Impatiently and almost greedily he lit one cigarette, inhaling deeply.

”Tss, do you seriously think, I’d believe this? I've known you all my life. Seeing you like this, pale and even smoking like that…”, Ada took a step closer, her expression full of worries, “what's the matter?”

The raven went through his curly hair with his free hand. He grunted. “I had ...well, some kind of fight with Leo.” For a moment he seemed to hesitate and Ada wondered why. Maybe Leo didn't want him to tell this to the others? But Gilbert continued: “He wants to go to talk to the Jury! **The Jury!** Can you imagine this?!”

”...t- the Jury?”, Ada repeated aghast. She pretty well remembered the last time, Leo had encountered them because Vincent had told them every tiny detail, especially emphasizing how Oswald in control of Leo's body had strangled them.

Gilbert saw the shock and fear in Ada’s face. Nonetheless, he nodded. “Yes. But don't worry, I won't let him go there. And I think, Vincent won't agree, too. ….the world collapsing once again is the last we need right now.”

”You think he’ll listen?” The blonde gulped and looked her opponent straight in the eyes. “Leo-kun won't listen to anyone, you know that.” She paused. “Anyone but Elliot.”

There was a bit of hurt in her voice but there was way more in Gilbert's melancholic expression as he lowered his head and looked at his cigarette instead of at Ada. “...but Elliot's not here. I still have hope, he might listen to Vince.”

She bit her lower lip. “I honestly don't find it a good idea to burden Vincent with this.”

Of course the male understood her point and he as well was worried about his younger brother’s mental health. “You're right.” But what else could they do? Gilbert himself already had tried to talk some sense into the young duke but it only had ended in a fight.

 _Time for girl power._ It’s always the females who need to save the world. “I'll talk to him”, Ada spoke.

The tall man’s eyes widened in surprise. “Do you really think…-?”

”I **must** try. At least.”

Bravely she turned and walked to the door which lead outside. Gilbert thought about holding her back, or accompanying her. But eventually he sighed and decided to finish his cigarette and let Ada try her luck.

Outside, the young wife didn't have to think long where she might find the raven. She straightly went to the garden behind the Nightray manor, heading for the tiny stony mausoleum. Next to it, there were a few rows of gravestones, one of them containing the latest additions: Frederic Nightray, Claude Nightray, Ernest Nightray, Vanessa Nightray, Bernice Nightray, Bernard Nightray and eventually Elliot Nightray. All graves and gravestones were taken care of properly but Elliot's was surrounded and decorated with thousands of blooming flowers. Statice, lilies and white roses. Everywhere. Close to this place, there was a bench which had been installed for Leo to sit down when he spends hours and hours taking to his dead friend, or just watching the flowers in silence.

Ada approached and soon Elliot's grave came in her eyesight. What she saw made her heart skip a beat.

 **”Leo!”** She ran over to the young duke, getting to her knees.

His unconscious body laid on the path, directly in front of Elliot's grave. Covered by his red cloak, pale in the face and faintly breathing, he looked so very fragile.

”Leo?! Leo, can you hear me?!” She shook his body, hoping he would wake up. But he didn't. _At least he's breathing…_ Ada tried to stay calm as he checked whether he was injured, anywhere. Luckily she couldn't find any hints. Still there was the question: What's wrong with him?

* * *

_He opened his eyes and looked around. White tiles. They were everywhere. For any stupid reason he'd dared to hope, they'd be gone when he reopen his eyes. Biting his lower lip, he attempted to hold back the tears. It was no use. They always would stream down his face, mercilessly. His head hurt, again, and his vision was blurred. Nonetheless, the white tiles surrounded him were way too present._

* * *

_Blood. He smelled blood. The world around him was all black though he was sure he was back into the white room with the white tiles. He wrapped his arms around his tiny body and buried his throbbing head in his knees which were pulled up to his torso. If he just could leave this place. There was nothing else he wished for. All of this should be over._

* * *

_He wanted to be dead. Each fiber of his body and soul wished for release. No more pain. No more fear. The pain in his head never before had been so terribly strong. It was unbearable. But he had no possibility to lessen the throbbing. He couldn't even commit suicide._

* * *

_What does he even live for? He didn't want such a life. Is this even life? Inside he had died long ago. Maybe he'd never been alive._

* * *

_”C’mon! You need to get up!”_

_”... can't. My head… everything's blurred…”, he replied, barely able to think straight._

_”Take my hand! I'll guide you!”_

_”...but I…”, he stuttered._

_”Damn it! This might be our only chance to escape! We’ll die if we stay here! C’mon! I won't leave without you!”_

_He gulped. His lips trembled. A nod. Immediately he was yanked to his feet._

_They walked. He could not tell how far and how long. But they held close onto each other, although he was way smaller and younger than the other._

* * *

_”RUN!”_

_”No! You said we’ll leave together!”, his voice trembled in fear._

_”I will come after you! I promise! You need to go now!”_

_”No, please….”, he cried in despair._

_”I'll be right behind you…”_

_”Promise it! Promise, we’ll see again!” He had to hold onto something. Even if it was pointless hope._

_”I promise, we’ll see again.”_

_It was said in a disillusioned tone, he could hear it. They both knew, it was a lie._

* * *

Slowly Leo opened his eyes and blinked his mind back to consciousness. With his one hand he reached for his temple, rubbing it. 

_What happened?_

He tried to remember. _I've been in the gardens… standing in front of Elliot's grave…. and… and then…_ His eyes widened. In shock, when realization hit him. _No! This… this can't be…!_ He caught his breath, his hand curled into a fist and his body began to tremble. _No!_

”Leo, you're awake!”, Ada stepped in, carrying a tray. But as soon as she found the young duke alive, she hastily hurried to his bed, put the tray onto the bedside table and turned to Leo, placing her palm on his forehead to check his temperature. “We've been all worried when I found you unconscious!” She was too focused to notice his mental condition.

Leo didn't even listen. He gazed into space.

”Your temperature seems okay. Does anything hurt? There don't seem to be any injuries… How do you feel?”, Ada still was checking on him but when the raven didn't reply, she paused. “Leo-kun? Leo-kun, are you listening?” The woman grasped his upper arm to get his attention.

”W- what?” He frowned. _Ada?_ He hadn't even noticed when she'd entered his room. Finally he turned his head to look at her. She appeared to be worried… He gulped. “S- sorry, I wasn't listening…”

Ada sat down on the edge of his bed, trying to be calmer, to also soothe the boy. “We've been all worried, Leo-kun. What's wrong with you? You look totally out of sorts.” Her voice proved how worried she indeed was and surely the others had been, too.

Leo forced a smile. “Thanks for worrying but I'm fine”, he lied, turning his head to her but avoiding to meet her gaze. Luckily, his hair was long enough to cover his eyes.

The girl was not satisfied with his answer. “Fine? Leo-kun, you collapsed just a few hours ago, you're still all pale and shaken… What happened in the gardens?”

”Nothing, okay? It was nothing!”, Leo's voice came out in a growl as he responded stubbornly. He didn't want to talk about it, to no one. He didn't even know how to put it into words. He didn't even know what actually had happened. First of all, he needed to sort his thoughts, decide on which was important and which he should simply hide away in a dark corner of his mind.

When he lifted up his voice, Ada was aghast and flinched for a moment. “But...but…”, she stuttered. Why did he have to be so stubborn?! This didn't only involve him but all of them! Their entire tiny family! Anger took ahold of her and the young mother almost jumped to her feet. “This is no one-man-show! We’re all in this! And we never complain! But damn it, Leo, you can't decide on your own to go to meet the Jury! You can't keep us out of everything, when we’re the ones who bear the consequences with you! You need to talk to us and to tell the truth! And not to lie to us like you're doing now to me!”

”I'm not going to meet the Jury and I can't tell you why I collapsed because I don't know. Satisfied?”, the raven growled, only wishing to be left alone. “Would you now stop pissing me off and go?”, he added in a degrading tone.

The Vessalius girl was irresolute what to do. Eventually she chose, indeed to go since talking to Leo now seemed pointless. Though she was angry and couldn't be sure whether he'd told her the truth, she decided to let him be for this time being. “Rest for now...but this discussion isn't over yet!” She stomped out of the room, even lightly smacking the door shut.

Leo didn't look after her. _You're wrong, Ada. This is a one-man-show. It always has been._ He almost felt like crying. Biting his lower lip, he attempted to hold back the tears. _Elliot…, if you just were here…_

Laying back against his pillows, he stared at the ceiling and observed those golden lights only he could see. _Everything’s going wrong. Everything I touch seems destined to be corrupted._ Elliot's death, now those terrible developments in the Abyss… What if he’ll be the one Glen who causes the destruction of this world?

 _What's wrong, guys?! Don't you have anything to say?!_ For the first time since he could remember, the voices in his head were all silent. It feared and angered him at the same time. But he got to response. He closed his eyes to dive into his mind and directly looked at the former Glens’ souls in his mind. All of them made sure to keep distance to him as if they didn't dare or want to approach. And no one raised his voice. For a while. Then Levi took one and only one step closer, almost whispering when his lips formed the words: “Who are you?”

Leo gulped. This time it was him taking a few steps back, away from the others. He knew those gazes. They meant disgust and hatred. But for him it was the worst not to know how to answer their question. No matter how much he wished he could, he just couldn't. It was hopeless and it had always been like this. He should never have started to feel like being someone, like being worth anything. Elliot had given him that feeling. But Elliot had died. And though the feelings Elliot had made him feel had lingered, in this very moment they died, too. The young duke opened his eyes to escape the drilling gazes of the souls and again stared at the ceiling. This time there was no helping to hold back his tears. It was no use. They always would stream down his face, mercilessly.

* * *

[[Somewhere deep inside the catacombs of Notre Dame]]

”I'm talking about when you got between me and Ruthven!”, Vanitas yelled at Noé. There was no need to be brilliant to see he was angry, very angry.

Noé instinctively took a step backwards. That face, it felt familiar to him.

“That was extremely irritating! Next time you do that, I'll return you to ashes myself!!”

 _....Huh? He wants to use me as a shield but he doesn't want me to shield him of my own accord?_ The albino’s expression turned into an unbelieving and helpless stare. “You're an incredibly finicky person…!”, he almost stuttered, already feeling overwhelmed by the uncertainty how to deal with Vanitas.

 **”What?!!”** The human’s response sounded even angrier and was way too loud.

Noé turned his head. _Footsteps?!_ Frantically he grabbed Vanitas by his wrist and dragged him along the stony passageway, crossing a corner to hide behind wall.

”What exactly do you think you're d-”, the tinier one started but Noé pressed his palm onto his mouth to choke any words and pushed him against the wall, positioning himself as close as possible in front of Vanitas, as if trying to become one with the stony surface.

”Shhhhh”, he whispered into his ear, concentrating on scanning their surroundings with his ears. His vision still might be slightly blurred, he still might feel kind of sick from the mixed sight of reality and the world of formulas, but he knew he could trust his ears to function properly. Whilst listening he didn't pay much attention to squirming Vanitas underneath him.

A few moments passed by before the vampire nodded in relief and content. “I think, we’re safe for now”, he said and released the other who immediately almost violently pushed him away to get some distance between them.

”You have no idea what intimidacy is, have you?”, he hissed at Noé.

The white haired tilted his head, frowning. _Is this a riddle…?_ He had no clue what the other was talking about. “The chasseurs were approaching. I prevented us from being found by them.”

”...by choking me to death? Great concept but I doubt it would work”, Vanitas turned his head aside and Noé found himself wondering what he might be thinking. Why did he talk about death? Why wouldn't it work? _Did I really choke him?!_

”I'm sorry, I honestly didn't mean to kill you!!”, Noé said in all sincerity.

”Nah, just cut it off.” Vanitas waved his hand. It's not like the vampire was the first one ever to try. “Okay, I think we need to go this direction”, he added, after seemingly checking where they were. Noé nodded and let him guide the way because he had started to feel lost even **before** they entered the catacombs.

For a while they walked in silence. Then…, “Vanitas, why did you introduce us as ‘Vincent’ and ‘Gilbert’ to that man?”, Noé asked innocently like a curious child. “Maybe, if we just had been sincere from the start….”

”That Laurent guy tried to kill you, remember? How can you even assume there's a way to talk sense into a churchman?”, Vanitas growled. Just speaking of that priest made him feel uneasy.

”Huh? If our explanation is logical, he must understand we’re telling the truth.”

This made the human laugh and he whipped a tear from the corner of his eye with his index finger. “Seriously, Noé, how old are you? Logic doesn't mean anything to him. He believes in God! Nothing can be more illogical than such insane devotion.” Vanitas shook his head in disbelief and as he continued he spoke more to himself. “A good and caring father of everyone and everything who loves and protects his children… The simple thought makes me feel like throwing up. Such a cruel world can't be hosted by a loving God. He must be just as cruel.” The dark haired clenched his fists.

Noé felt confused. What exactly was the insane thing here. Simply believing in someone who created everything? Or believing this someone was a good someone? The vampire sighed and reached up for his forehead, massaging it lightly. “I still don't get why we couldn't give him our real names…”, he muttered.

Vanitas groaned in irritation, annoyed by Noé’s questions.

”...besides, why ‘Vincent’ and ‘Gilbert’?”, the vampire added.

Eventually, the human halted abruptly, turned and pointed at the other’s chest with his finger. “You're asking stupid questions like a stupid child! Stop that!”

Noé halted, too, not understanding what the problem was. “But…”

”Those are guys I met many years ago. Satisfied?!” He snorted in irritation.

Immediately Noé’s expression lighted up. “Friends of you?”, he smiled.

 **”That's none of your business!!”** , Vanitas barked in reply. He had told him to quit asking those idiotic questions!

”Vanitaaaas~! Where are youuu~”

Vanitas and Noé stopped in their tracks, frozen in place. Did Laurent hear him?! Hurriedly, they hid behind the closest wall, kneeling on the stony ground, as silent as possible. They waited and listened for any sounds, hoping not to be found.

”Captain, please don't shout.”

”But Vanitas might answer me, you know!”

”He's not going to answer. He's an intruder!”

...

”.........are they gone?”, Vanitas whispered to Noé, knowing his vampire ears were way better than his human ones.

Noé hesitated, focusing on listening. “Probably. The echoes make it hard to judge the distance...but-”

”Ugh, what is that Laurent fellow anyway?”

Noé looked at the other, surprised by his reaction. Vanitas appeared totally done with the world and blabbered mostly to himself. The albino couldn't help but burst into happy laughter. _So even Vanitas has people he's bad with!_

* * *

_ring ring ring_

”Hello? Here's Gilbert.”

”Hey Gil, this is Reim.”

”Reim! Long time no see! How have you been?”

”Oh, good, good. Well, I'm a bit busier than usually. But I'm fine with it.”

”Haha, still the hard-worker! Is it because of duke Barma? How is he?”

”Well, none of us is getting younger and even his life span has to find an end anytime. But I think he enjoys how lady Cheryl nurses and pampers him all day long. Besides, his body simply is growing weak but I think he still has at least one year, maybe even more.”

”Did you two move to the Rainsworth’s mansion or is this still to be done?”

”We’re on the last lap. Duke Barma doesn't leave their mansion any more. It's only me here who finishes sorting the remaining files and documents and packs the last packing cases.”

”I see, this is why you're busy. If you need some help to carry those cases, I could offer to help.”

”Thanks but at first I need to finish the paper work. It might still take at least one week. ...But I could indeed need your help…”

”Of course! What's it?”

”Oh, umm…, well…, I've been wondering… actually I'd been thinking about it for quite a while but… I don't really know how to… umm, do it…”

”... Reim, I don't understand…”

”Yeah, sorry. It's hard to put it in words…, I just…”

”We've known each other for so long and went through so much shit. Just spit it out, it can't be any worse.”

”Maybe. I….. ….. I want to ask lady Sharon out on a date.”

”.... you want to…-?”

”Yes, I know she's such a amazing and strong young woman and I might not be able to hold her standards...but I… I just can't help it. She's wonderful and truly understands me. We can talk about anything, it's like she's the missing side of me. We've spent more and more time together since…….”

”I understand. It's no surprise, to be honest. Both of you lost one and the same person…

”Break was like an elder brother to Sharon and my best friend…, a sometimes annoying friend.

”Haha, yes, for sure. Being annoying was one of Break’s specialities.”

”Do you think Break would be fine with it? I mean, me dating Sharon?”

”If he accepted anyone for her, it would be you. For sure.”

”Hmmm, might be true… It still feels kind of wrong and...weird, though. I've never thought about courting a lady before. I… I don't have a clue how to do it properly. I feel so out of it.”

”There's no need to! I mean, I'm not a expert on it…….-”

”Ha! Definitely you're not!”

”Hey, don't make it sound like I've never dated a girl before!”

”I'm not sure whether those arranged dates count. Besides, didn't those _friends_ of Dhalia try to sacrifice you for some odd ritual?”

”Ugh, don't remind me in that. I still vividly can recall Break and Oz cross-dressing to make her think, they're my girlfriends…”

”Haha, yeah, sorry for that. I tried to convince them not to do that. But you know, they can be quite stubborn.”

”Well, at least you tried. Break would never listen, though.”

”No, he would not. …..if he was here, I might have gone to him to ask for advice.”

”He would totally ship it! Haha!”

”Excuse me?”

”Reim, don't forget he has witnessed both of you growing up and becoming those strong persons you are now. I am sure, he would be the happiest to see you becoming a couple because he knows you'd do anything to make Sharon a happy woman and to offer her a good life.”

”... this is what I want to be for her. The man who makes her smile and who is strong for her when she feels weak. I wish to show her what she means to me…! But I don't know how.”

”Just say it to her like you said it to me wouldn't be a good advice, right?...”

”............definitely not, Gil.”

”Maybe….you could take her out dancing? To a restaurant? The opera? What does she like to do?”

”...even if I took her out, I wouldn't be able to bring out any words I'm afraid! How do I talk to her when she's looking at me with her beautiful eyes, all dressed up and expecting something extraordinary?”

”Hugh, this is difficult… Vincent would be the better one to ask. He has always known how to be charming in a female’s presence.”

”... No offense, Gil, but your brother is no model for me. He knew how to twist somebody around his little finger but all he did was lying and deceiving and…-”

”That's enough! I got your point there! Still, don't talk about him like that. You have no idea what shit caused him to be like this.”

”Sorry, I didn't mean to badmouth him. You're a quite protective elder brother. I bet you're a great uncle, too. How's their son doing? How are you all doing?”

”Agh….”

”...Is something the matter?”

”I seriously can't tell for sure. We all had hoped everything's over after prevented the world from collapsing...but though Leo is trying hard as Glen, there always seem to come up new problems. Besides, he still struggles with missing Elliot. I mean, I can understand it. Elliot meant the world to him and I think, deep inside of himself he has given up on everything, though he still pretends the opposite. Maybe it's Leo's attitude that causes the latest instability of the Abyss. How would he attempt to ensure its stability when he's not stable himself?”

”Gil, if this is true, our world’s in real danger of collapsing again! You say, the Abyss already is unstable?”

”Yes. We've faced a new _kind_ of chains. They can leave the Abyss without needing a contractor.”

”Didn't you seal the paths, so no chains would escape anymore?”

”We did. But as said, it's a new kind of chains.”

”You need to stop this somehow. If you want me to-”

”We already have a plan. Leo came up with the idea to find out about the Abyss’ origin. Actually we wanted to question the Will about it but it seems to have vanished.”

”What do you mean, vanished?”

”Well, it can't be found anywhere… And Vincent is panicking because he thinks Jack’s going to return because of a dream he had after a chain attacked him. It's quite illogical…-”

”...wait. The Will of the Abyss who uses Jack’s body as vessel has disappeared, or gone anywhere, and at the same time Vincent says Jack is back. Don't you see the connection?”

”Connection? Listen, Reim. Jack is dead, you know that, he can't return. Why do I even have to tell you? Vince has always been paranoid when it comes to Jack.”

”Yes yes, I know that. But just follow this idea for one second. The Will is gone and with it, its vessel is gone, too. What if the reason is that the vessel _is needed_ somewhere or somehow else? By its original owner?”

”You mean to say, Jack’s soul miraculously reappeared, took its body back, the Will disappeared due to having no vessel and ...Jack...resurrected?”

”Theoretically, his soul never was gone, it always had been stuck in Oz’s mind and was released in the end.”

”Reim, we’re talking about resurrection here…”

”So what? If we take the date of the tragedy of Sablier as his day of death, his 100-year-circle already is completed.”

”But his soul vanished like Echo’s… and even if he returned to this world, he would not be able to remember anything from the past after completing the circle. So, there's no need to fear his come back. He wouldn't be the Jack we know, the Jack who caused the tragedy of Sablier and tried to sacrifice this whole world to a dead woman.”

”On this, we can agree. There absolutely would not be any reason to fear him.”

.

.

.

* * *

“I’ve got an idea.” There was a wide but somehow wild smile on Jack’s face.

Oswald exhaled loudly, not even glancing at the blonde as he replied in a cold voice. “We’re not going to murder anyone.”

The other pouted. “In this case, I don’t have any ideas.” There was no denying it, he seemed disappointed.

In the catacombs of Notre Dame, Laurent had just given report. There were two intruders, one of them a vampire. More chasseurs were sent out to capture and kill those criminals who dared to enter this holy location and mar it with their presence. The lore was not to Jack’s amusement… Though the ceremony was over, they couldn't return to their manor yet as he wished to take care of this situation at first.

 _Killing??!_ Elliot who stood not far away had listened to them, worriedly observing the turmoil among the chasseurs. Could they just go and kill two people, human or not? Was this legitimate? He shoved Yura aside who refused to leave his side and who had eagerly held him back when Elliot had been about to join the chasseurs. “He sounds like insane!”, he said to Oswald, dissatisfied by the blonde’s suggestion, though he knew Jack heard him, too. But the teen didn't mind.

”He's been stuck in someone’s mind for too long”, the dark haired replied quite matter-of-factly. Elliot didn't understand it and this only made his irritation grow.

”Oh, please don't forget **who** imprisoned me in there.” Jack crossed his arms over his chest, stepping closer to Oswald. Their gazes met. Cold, strong and filled with determination. They obviously shared something Elliot didn't know and wondered what this might be. _Imprisoned? In someone’s mind? What the hell are they talking about?!_ The teen stepped closer, about to demand answers, but Yura held him by his upper arm and shook his head, indicating not to intervene.

Oswald was taller, he lightly bent his head down to Jack. “I'd do it again, with pleasure, you know.” There was a barely visible smirk on the corner his lips.

 _They seem more like challenging each other…_ Elliot bit his tongue, not to say a word for comment. Yura’s expression looked too serious to dare to ignore it.

”I must admit, your plan was quite good. Next time, though, you should make sure there's no way to escape.” The man with the emerald eyes got to the tips of his feet to be taller, to challenge his opponent.

Oswald’s eyes formed to slits as he glared down. “Don't you worry, I will.”

 **”What the hell are you talking about?!”** Elliot yanked his arm free from his personal attendant and stormed over to these two who immediately turned their heads to him and took a step away from each other. It appeared as if they'd blended out their entire surroundings for a moment. While Oswald’s mimic changed it a soft one, even opening his mouth to answer the youth’s question, most probably truthfully, Jack’s expression darkened within seconds. Though his gaze lasted on Elliot, he addressed Yura as he raised his voice, not giving Oswald the chance to say a word. “Yura, bring Elliot to one of the restrooms. He must be tired after the long ceremony. When we’re done here, we’ll come to get you.” 

”Yes, Jack-dono”, Yura bowed quickly before he took ahold of the confused teen’s arm, guiding him away. And though Elliot refused to obey, he was forced away by the other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is it. In chapter 10 it'll get more thrilling. If there's any confusion about the long passage in italics, I'm sorry but I am **quite** sure, if reading the text attentionally, it's possible for it to be understood.
> 
> By the way, this wasn't Reim's last appearance. He and Sharon will show up more often sooner or later;)
> 
> Feel free to share your thoughts with me (my tumblr: youremymiracleelliot & twitter: @queen0f_hearts) and ****attention: advertisement!!**** if you're interested in a school life based fic at Lutwidge academy, take a look at my ongoing fic _LESSONS FOR LIFE_ ~
> 
> **I hope you stay tuned~**


	10. Part Of Your World

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ...
> 
> But who cares? No big deal! I want more!
> 
> What would I give if I could live out of these borders?
> 
> What would I pay to spend a day warm in my heart?
> 
> I'm ready to know what the people know
> 
> Ask them my questions and get some answers!
> 
> When's it my turn?
> 
> Oh, I would love, love to explore there's more than I have!
> 
> Out of my misery
> 
> Wish I could be
> 
> Part of your world...!

Jack sat at the desk in his office, a glass of red wine in his hand as he watched the rain noisily dropping against the window. There was a pleased smile on his lips. He loved the rain, it always was such a relaxing and cleansing sensation, all at once. A knock at the door disturbed his peace, though.

”Yeah?”, he growled, not really wishing for company.

The wooden door was opened and Oswald walked in, closing the door behind his back to have privacy with Jack.

”I demand you to tell me the truth. What's been going on in the catacombs?”

Jack laughed out. “You **demand**?”, he put his glass down. “Do I seem to care?”

 **”I'm not your damn toy!”** , Oswald slammed his fists at the desk. “Spit!”

This didn't please Jack. Nonetheless, he sat straight, looking up at the raging other. “They found Moreau’s lab.” The blonde began to laugh. “Someone’s playing _God_ again~”

”There's no reason to laugh, Jack! Where is this supposed to end? There are lives at stake! Why? Tell me, why was there need to get involved in that human-vampire-fight?”

Jack sighed and rubbed his temple. “Their Queen is dead, most probably. War among human and vampires is inevitable. How could I stand by?”

Oswald took a step back, breathing deeply to calm down. “... I don't like the thought of getting too close to Moreau. What if he finds out about the spell? What if he already knows?”

”I imagined these possibilities, too.” Jack looked up at the other. “We’ll have to get Leo as soon as possible. I'll arrange the abduction within the next days. Is the Nightray boy prepared?”

Oswald nodded. “He’ll do fine with me on his side.”

”Good. Stay in wait. And take a close look at him. He doesn't seem to trust Yura very much, so you should be there to guard him, if Moreau’s underlings attempt to get him. I can't let him be taken away from me. Not after all that time of lying in wait.”

”I will.” Oswald bowed slightly, then he turned to go but he stopped in the doorway. “Jack…, does...Elliot seriously have to die?”

At first the blonde was surprised at the hurt look on the other’s face. “ _My friend_ ”, Jack got to his feet and approached Oswald, “you got what your heart has been longing the most for. You're here, with your beloved sister, you were able to apologize and she forgave you, you both are alive and live a good life. Show a bit more gratitude for what you got, despite your sins. You don't want to lose Lacie again, do you?”

”No.” Oswald’s reply was short and after saying it, he immediately turned away and left the office, leaving Jack behind.

Jack closed the door, leaning his back against it.

_Don't you dare to ruin everything again, Oswald. You said you're my friend. Don't deceive me._

He lifted his head and his gaze fell at the window. It seemed as if the rain would never cease.

_A lab full of dead curse-bearers…_

One of the chasseurs, George, had stated, they'd been able to rescue a kid. Jack remembered the blonde child who'd been very afraid and talking confusing stuff after regaining consciousness.

_He's been healed from the curse..._

Jack only knew one person capable and his eyes became slits.

_Vanitas._

* * *

Alice entered the hotel, impatiently looking from right to left and to the right again. Her outfit was a mess, her hair wasn't neat, she didn't care. The hotel was huge and impressive in typical french style with its decorated walls, ornaments at the wallpapers, high ceilings with white stucco at the edges. In the entry hall there was a golden chandelier, though one could not be sure whether it was real gold. Guests were chatting, checking in, checking out, some sat on the sofas in the seating area, enjoying tea and desserts.

Alice didn't care for all those things. She stomped over to the reception and shoved those other guests aside who were in row before her.

”Mademoiselle, excusez-moi, but please wait till it's your turn”, the receptionist said all politely in a strong accent.

”I'm quick. Just tell me where to find that Vanit-”

”Mademoiselle, maybe I did not make it clear enough, excusez-moi but-”

”Stop with that excuz-ma shit! It's urgent! I need to know where to find Vanitas!”, Alice barked, leaning over the desk.

”Mademoiselle, excusez-moi but our guests privacy is most important to us. I could never give you any information on guests, residing in this honorable hotel or not.”

She could use force...but Oz would not be pleased… **”You know what?! I'll find him on my own! Even if I have to knock each and every door!”** The girl turned and walked over to the hallways which she assumed to lead to the guest rooms.

”Wait! Mademoiselle! You can't….”, the receptionist hurried after her, attempting to stop that rude girl.

”Oh, aren't you that friend of the blond boy?” Amelia had been cleaning the corridor but stopped and walked to Alice when she recognized her.

”You know that mademoiselle, mademoiselle Amelia?”, the receptionist asked her.

”Amelia! Good to see you! Please I need to talk to Vanitas! Oz isn't doing good!”, Alice grasped the other female by her arms, she seemed despaired.

”Mademoiselle, excusez-moi, would you please stop that ruckuss”, the receptionist almost begged, not really capable of dealing with the girl.

”I- I will take care of this”, Amelia said to soothe the man who thanked her relieved and after that returned to his desk. Then, Amelia turned to Alice. “I'm not sure whether he's in. He's been absent for quite some while now…”, she began to talk.

”That doesn't matter, I can check for myself. I really need him to examine Oz!”

Amelia nodded. “Umm, let's see. It's in the second floor, the third corridor, coming from the right, the sixth door on the left.”

...and Alice darted away to the staircase. She didn't want to waste any time and thought, she'd understood the description. Little did she know.

The maid wanted to follow her but another maid asked her for help. So, Alice was on her own.

* * *

He was sleeping peacefully. To be honest, he couldn't tell how much time had passed since returning to the hotel. Memories of what happened in the catacombs, memories of Doctor Moreau still lingered in his mind, though he had banned them into the deepest and darkest corners. Thinking about it, the last thing he was able to remember was how he'd leant back, back to back to Noé. The vampire had started to ask a question. He already had guessed what it might have been. However, he'd felt too tired for anything. When Noé suggested to return to the hotel and get breakfast, he already had been more asleep than awake. That was it. He didn't know how he'd get back to their room in the hotel, though he had a faint idea… and no idea, how long he'd slept. Even now, he didn't feel like getting up. No motivation at all. The bed was just too comfortable. Also, his head still hurt a little, like throbbing. A certain someone had bandaged his head. It was no neat work, he could tell by touching the dressing but it seemed to do its job. He laid in the bed, snoozing.

Nonetheless, the next caught him off guard. Suddenly there was an arm pulling him close and before Vanitas had any chance to react, Noé had turned him into a body pillow. He hadn't even realized he shared the bed with the vampire! Now it was too late. Noé snuggled into him and Vanitas felt his breath in the back of his neck. It made him cringe, he didn't like such closeness.

”Please Domi, only one last slice”, Noé murmured in sleep.

 _He dreams of Tarte Tatin…_ He would have rolled his eyes but Vanitas couldn't help but giggle. Quickly, he held his breath, not to wake the other.

Since there was no helping it, Vanitas just laid there, not moving and closed his eyes again. Anytime, Noé hopefully would retreat. A smile came to Vanitas’ face. He felt warm and therefore somehow comfortable. The time seemed to stand still and for this very precious moment, his world didn't feel as dark and hopeless. He dozed off.

.

.

.

_Knock, knock, knock_

Vanitas grunted silently, not planning to move.

Again.

_Knock, knock, knock, knock, knock_

No. He **would not** move.

_Knock, knock, knock, knock, knock, knock, knock, knock_

”Hello??! Vanitas!?? Are you in there???!!” The voice of a female called for him. And it seemed urgent, or at least important.

Vanitas grit his teeth, peeling himself out of the blankets and covers, and Noé’s arms which was the hardest part.

”...comin’”, he mumbled unmotivated.

* * *

Alice knocked and knocked and knocked. She would search until she finds him! Since Amelia's description had been quite confusing to her, Alice soon had turned to plan B: knocking every door mercilessly. It took her much time but she was on high spirits!

”Hello??! Vanitas!?? Are you in there???!!”

She almost was about to continue with the next door, assuming no one was in. But then, she heard some noise from inside. Someone approached the door, it seemed.

”Hm, what's it?”, a lazy looking man in night wear opened the door, a bandage around his head.

The girl didn't care. She huffed. “Are you Vanitas, the doctor??”

He frowned. “Depends. Who's asking?”

”I am!” Alice grabbed his arm. “I need your help. My friend, Oz, he's not doing good and Amelia said, you can cure him! So let's go!” She tugged at his long sleeve.

”Mademoiselle Amelia, you say?” Vanitas understood. “Wait. I need to get dressed and take my things.”

Huffing once more, Alice impatiently waited outside, the door was closed again, while she heard him preparing inside. “Oi, we need to hurry, you know?”, she beefed impatiently, her arms crossed in front of her chest.

”Oui, oui.”

Alice grunted and began to walk from left to right to left. “Listen, if you don't come out in ten seconds, I'll help you!”

Vanitas laughed in response and the girl almost was about to kick the door open but then the black-haired boy opened it himself. “Thanks for patiently waiting, mademoiselle~”, he chirped, starting to walk down the hallway, aiming for the exit. Nonetheless, before he closed the door of his room, he peaked inside for a second, as if playing with an idea.

Alice followed Vanitas hurriedly and checked him all over. That black coat looked odd but somehow… “I feel as if I've seen you before…”, she muttered, thinking she recognized his appearance.

”Hm?”, Vanitas eyed her. “Well, I don't recognize you but if I owe you money, I must inform you, I'm broke.”

She blinked her eyes. “No, that's not it….”

”Uff, what a relief!” Vanitas laughed.

The whole way to the hotel’s great hall, the girl didn't stop looking at him. But her hard thinking didn't bring any results. Eventually, Alice gave up on it. Surely it was just her imagination playing tricks on her…

In the hall, the man turned to her. “From here, you'll have to lead the way…”, he said.

Alice nodded on her spirits. “I will!” Finally, they were on their way! In a few moments Oz would be all right again! Hopefully! She grasped Vanitas’ arm and tugged him along. “It's not far! C’mon!”

Vanitas sighed in annoyance but the girl wouldn't let go, no matter how hard he tried to withdraw his arm. Unhappily he gave in to follow her and letting her drag him along. _Well, she's not the first one to treat me like that……._

The sky was very cloudy today and it might start to rain any moment. The nature’s atmosphere darkened his mood. Also, his head throbbed. And the girl wasn't very lady-like. If he hadn't sweared to save all vampires without fail, he would have preferred to stay in bed and sleep. Next to Noé. But he was a doctor and his job had to be done, curses need to be cured by him, no matter his mood or condition! He brought his typical smile back to his face.

It didn't take them more than ten or fifteen minutes to arrive in front of a tall building. It looked quite similar to all the others next to it. Alice tugged Vanitas inside, upstairs and finally she stopped in front of a wooden door, releasing the boy. He rubbed his underarm while she unlocked the door.

”Come in”, she commanded, “Oz is in the bedroom.”

”So, he's called ‘Oz’?”, Vanitas muttered. _Very unique._ The doctor looked down at the boy laying in the bed. He was pale.

”Yes, his name is Oz.” Alice repeated, slightly irritated. “He's been asleep for days now! And I don't know what to do, or how to help!” She sounded desperate.

Vanitas sighed. “Okay, okay, calm down.” This was getting too nerve-wrecking. “At first tell me, what happened?”

”We've been out at night, there was fog and a...circus but only Oz could see it, then a weird shadow-thing...since this night, he behave odd, felt colder and weaker by every day...and anytime, he fell asleep and just doesn't want to get up! Help him now!”

”Hm…”, Vanitas concluded, “...this sounds like Charlatan. But I've never heard of a vampire who fell into a sleeping beauty slumber instead of being corrupted….” This was strange. He couldn't remember _Vanitas_ telling about such a thing…

”Whatever! Cure him!” Alice didn't care for the _facts_.

”Okay, okay”, Vanitas pulled out the grimoire. “Time to find out your real name, Oz”, he said and opened it to do his job.

Suddenly, there was a bright light, though Alice had just been about to question that dark book and Vanitas’ comment on Oz’s name, now she had to turn away and close her eyes. When the brightness had faded, she glanced back. At first at Oz to see how he was. To her surprise, it only took a glimpse of a second before the blonde boy in bed opened his eyes and reached up to rub them tiredly.

”Oz!!!!”, Alice exclaimed happily and with relief in her voice and immediately she hugged him tightly.

”A- Alice…, you choke me….”, Oz managed to breathe out. But he also returned the hug.

”I’m so relieved!”, she finally pulled away and wiped a tear from the corner of her eye. “You just collapsed and there was nothing I could do! I've been so worried! Never ever dare to frighten me like that!!”

Oz had sat up and glanced at the girl. “I'm sorry, Alice…”

”Yeah, you better should be! It took me days to find that Vanitas-dude!”

Oz smiled and now turned his head to look at the other male. To his surprise, he seemed confused and kind of shocked. “Umm, thanks for…”, he started.

”N- no need.” Vanitas cleared his throat. “Wh- what exactly are you?” He'd seen a plush rabbit This was new. No, _new_ is not the correct word for it. It's wrong! It's not meant to be like that! Right? “You're not like the other vampires I've cured.”

”Oh, umm…” Oz lowered his head lightly and fidgeted with his blanket, frantically searching for an excuse. Alice and him mustn't draw attention and this was the real opposite!

”Ha! Of course he's not! He's no mere vampire at all!”, Alice blurted in a winner-voice.

Oz stared at her. “Alice!!” Great, now it's out.

”He's not?” Vanitas put the grimoire away and approached the blonde, examining him all over, frowning. “Only vampires get cursed by Charlatan, as far as I know…”

Oz leant away from Vanitas. “Umm…, it's not...umm, ….easy to explain…….”

”Maybe. But what in this world **is** easy?” The doctor took a step back, after he'd decided there was nothing special about Oz’s outward appearance. “Besides, for me it **is** quite easy. I've seen a plush rabbit, instead of revealing your _true name_ and you're going to tell me, why.” He placed his hands on his hips, demanding answers.

”What the heck is the deal about those real names you keep blabbing about?!”, Alice said irritated as she stood in front of him, in challenging mood.

Oz took ahold of her arm and tugged her back, carefully. “Please, calm down, Alice. He helped us after all.”

”Not for free, of course”, Vanitas grinned.

”Oh”, Oz blushed a bit and Alice whistles innocently, as she took some steps away, taking Oz’s words to heart. “I’m sorry…, we don't have money to pay you…”

”Whaaat?! I'm no social service! I need to earn for my living, too!” Next, he looked at the girl and pointed at her with his index finger. “You should have told me!”

”You wouldn't have helped willingly otherwise!”, Alice spit in response and the way she emphasized ‘willingly’ almost made Vanitas cringe.

”Maybe…, we can return the favor in another way?”, Oz suggested.

That actually sounded good. Vanitas pursed his lips. “Hm, how about you tell me what kind of vampire, or whatever you are?~”

Oz gulped. “We...we’re not from here. To be precise, we’re from far away. From a place where….we didn't know of the existence of vampires, though….we knew of...creatures that consume humans in comparable ways.”

Vanitas listened interested.

”Those creatures...were not all _bad_ by birth. ...hm, I guess, vampires aren't all bad either. Like humans, there might be good and bad ones…. umm,....however…, we….are such creatures.” He took a deep breath, waiting for Vanitas’ reaction. But there was none. So, he continued. “This is why...you saw a plush bunny. Because I once was one.”

Vanitas’ eyes widened slightly. “A plush bunny?”, he repeated. “I wonder, where is this place you come from?” This might be important.

”I'm sorry, we don't know.”

”What??”

”See, we have no clue how we got here. We've already been searching for a way back but it was no use… it's...as if we crossed a border with no way back. I don't know.”

Vanitas had to sit down on a nearby chair. “You're just as odd as the boy I found halfway dead…”, he spoke in thought.

”A boy? Are you talking about Elliot?”, Oz asked, suddenly all excited.

Vanitas shrugged. “Yeah, I’m not sure though, whether this is his real name. That Domi vampire called him like that but I'm not sure whether to trust her…”

”How would a vampire know Elliot or the Nightray family?”, Alice asked, turning to Oz. “Maybe we've been wrong and it wasn't him.”

Oz’s previous smile froze. “...but this boy matched Elliot's appearance and has the same name, according to miss Amelia!” Determined he glanced at Vanitas. “Do you know more about him?”

”How should I? I tried returning his real name but his entire mind was blank like a dark void. Nothing, nothing at all. I've never faced any comparable occurrence. It's almost as odd as you being a plush toy.”

”Hm. Alice, do you think, Humpty Dumpty might have taken away all of his memories when Elliot rejected him?”, Oz asked.

”Well, I’m no expert on it but Humpty Dumpty already had corrupted parts of his memories, so it could be possible.”

”And after dying, he ended up here, like we did, and was found by the doctor”, Oz concluded. The question was, why did he end up at this strange place instead of seriously dying to have his soul return to the world in 100 years?

”Found, cured and nursed. And all for free”, Vanitas emphasized before he got to his feet. “There's something not right about you guys. Dead people have to remain dead and plush toys don't turn to human-like whatevers. I'm already deep enough in the human-vampire-shit, so excuse me, I don't need more mess to deal with.” _Oh woah, my head must be seriously hurt to imagine something like this!_ He turned to leave.

”Please wait!”, Oz begged. “We need to find Elliot! Where is he? You're his doctor, you surely know!”

Vanitas stopped, scratching the back of his neck. “That's a good question.” He tilted his head a bit. “I've lost sight of him in the turmoil at the masked ball.” He shrugged. “Shit happens.”

”But…..How do we find him now?” Now Oz was all down and disillusioned.

”Not my problem”, Vanitas replied on his way to the exit.

Alice didn't like to see her Oz sad. “We’ll find him! For sure! Oz, be happy, he's alive! Finding him will be easy!”, she cheered and grasped Oz’s hand. “We will find him and then we’ll find out how to return home! Imagine Seaweed’s gaze when he sees us! And also Leo's!” Her entire face and appearance beamed in determination.

Oz nodded, infected by her optimism. “Right! We gotta find that vampire and question her whether she knows about his whereabouts! That's all! So easy!”

”...at least, if you're a vampire and can cross the border on your own”, Vanitas added, standing at the door.

Oz’s and Alice’s expressions fell. They'd forgotten about the barrier!

”I'm not a vampire, I can't help you two to cross the border. But”, he pulled out a notebook and scribbled something onto a page before he ripped it out, “this is the name of the vampire who might know where he is. Good luck on that.” He put the note onto the table, then he exited the room, waving, “au revoir.”

Oz immediately got to his feet and literally ran to the table to read the note. He sighed helplessly.

”Who's it?”, Alice asked, approaching him.

”Exactly that one vampire woman who might have started to find us suspicious as we were investigating.” Oz showed the note to her.

”Dominique de Sade”, Alice read aloud. She looked at Oz. “What do we do now?”

”Find Elliot. By all means. No hiding any more.”

This was to Alice’s taste! She took Oz’s hands, smirking. “Time to rule this, Oz!”, she announced with her queen-like voice.

He nodded and smiled as well. This was what they're good at!

* * *

Elliot sat on the sofa in his room, his back leant against the back rest, he relaxed while he stroke Erwin with his gloved hand who'd taken seat on his lap. The teen was deep in thought and didn't pay much attention to his surroundings.

The last days since the ceremony had passed without any happenings. For some unknown reason Jack had been busier than usual and even Oswald hadn't had as much time for training. Elliot had decided to use his free time to research on his family. Dominique de Sade had told him, her and his family knew each other, so he hoped to find out more about the Nightrays and himself.

There was a huge library in Jack’s mansion, maybe the hugest Elliot had ever seen, though he didn't know for sure, as he couldn't remember much of his past. Without asking anyone for permission, he had scanned every book in it which was about noble families and their ancestors, about political relationships, about history in general, literally everything that could contain the tiniest detail about his family. But there was nothing at all to be found. As if there never had been such a family named Nightray.

Depressed, Elliot looked at the black cat. “It's strange, Erwin. Why didn't I find anything? Have I been searching in the false books?” He sighed. “What do I do? How do I search for answers when not knowing where to get them?”

Jack had told him to be grateful for having remembered at least that bit. “Elliot, there's a reason why you remember exactly this part of your past. You have to kill Leo. It's your duty and you know it. This is what your subconsciousness tells you by making you remember”, he had said before he told Elliot, not to question anything else about his past.

With his right hand which didn't stroke Erwin he reached up for the heavy crucifix on his neck. Somehow, he wished to rip it off and toss it far away but when he touched it, his hand hurt. Elliot flinched lightly. _That damn cut won't stop hurting…._ , he thought annoyed. Though it had almost completely healed, a scar seemed to remain. He quickly withdrew his hand and put it down, waiting for the pain to cease.

Erwin moved on his lap as he started to play with the handle of the sword attached to Elliot's belt, touching it with his paws. It was the sword which the Nightray had received during the ceremony. He wore it with pride. Although he couldn't tell why, this felt familiar to him.

”Erwin, you like my sword, too, right?”, Elliot had to smile. The cat was so precious. Maybe his most precious friend at this place. Him ...and also Oswald. Though Oswald seemed more distant since the ceremony… Elliot wished he knew why, but when he'd asked him, Oswald had just apologized and explained, it wasn't anything else but the stress. Should he believe this? Or was Oswald another one hiding things from him like everyone else seemed to do?

A knock at the door brought him back to the reality and Elliot silently grunted, assuming it to be Yura. “Yeah…”, he replied unhappily.

With a creak the door was opened but it wasn't Yura who smiled at Elliot but Oswald. “Hello Elliot, I hope I do not disturb you?”

The teen immediately stood. “Oswald!” He was surprised and glad to see him. “No no. I've just been resting and thinking a bit.”

”Resting?” Oswald seemed to hesitate for a moment. “I wanted to take you out but if you don't feel good….”

Take him out?!! Elliot had been kept in this building for days! His heart almost skipped a beat at the thought of seeing the town. “Oh, I do feel good! Please don't worry!” He smiled happily and excited.

His reaction obviously convinced the other. “Good. Then take your coat. I asked Yura to fetch us some fresh tea, so if we hurry, we should be able to escape without him noticing it.”

Elliot quickly grabbed his jacket, walked over to Oswald who led the way. But before closing the door, the teen looked back at his feline, knelt down and stroked it one last time. “I'll see you later, Erwin. Be a good boy.” Erwin meowed in response.

As both males hurried to leave the manor, Elliot took on his coat and side-glanced at Oswald who appeared to be in a good mood. “Where are we going?”, Elliot asked curiously. He hadn't felt this excited in days.

”It's a surprise”, Oswald smiled. “But I'm sure you'll like it.”

Elliot smiled as well. “Perhaps.”

They went outside the manor. One of those strange cars was waiting in front of it. Oswald opened the door for Elliot but the teen hesitated to take seat.

”This is your first time going by car, right?”, Oswald asked.

A nod.

”Those things can be trusted. They work by astermite, it's quite impressive.”

Elliot looked at the car for another moment, then he finally got in. Oswald took seat next to him and gave the driver a signal to start the engine. The car began to move.

Nervously, Elliot observed the man who drove the car. He was no fool, he understands how astermite works. Lacie had lectured him for hours about the greatness of those stones. Still, it felt odd to move to a destination without any living being actually physically putting effort in the process.

Oswald grasped Elliot's hand. “It's safe. You can calm down, Elliot”, he said in a soft voice.

The addressed leant back and inhaled a deep breath. “I'm trying to… but there are no horses…”, he muttered.

”Better focus on the outside”, the elder one pointed at something outside the window. “Welcome to Paris.”

Elliot looked at the filled streets with people everywhere. The town seemed lively and loud. Suddenly the car stopped.

”From here, we can walk by feet”, Oswald got off, Elliot followed him. In his nervousness, he hadn't noticed how much time the drive had taken.

The sun shined down on them, it was a beautiful day. Taking in the fresh air, Elliot smelled flowers and also the sweet scent of desserts. There was a marketplace with people selling various things. Some entertainers tried to earn some pocket money. In some distance someone played a violin.

”It's crowded and vivid. Stay close to me, so you don't get lost.” Oswald approached the market.

They walked for a long while, stopping many times when Oswald explained things to Elliot, showed him important or famous details, or bought sweet croissants for them. To sum it up, the elder male introduced Paris to Elliot by seeing its public and the teen had a lot of fun. He laughed carelessly. Especially when there were two entertainers who faked a street fight with unrealistic weapons. It actually was some kind of play and in one act they asked the audience, if anyone dared to try to beat them.

Elliot grinned at Oswald. “We could.”

And they did. All people staying around impressedly watched their skills in swordsmanship and Oswald found himself impressed by Elliot's cockiness and optimism. It was fun, for both of them.

”Okay, but now we have to go, otherwise we’ll be late”, Oswald said, still laughing.

Elliot nodded and followed the other, his curiosity increased. It took them some more minutes of walking until they arrived in front of a certain building. The teen looked up at the glorious building, huge letters at the front giving its name. People fancily dressed entered it.

”A theatre?”, Elliot asked with gleaming eyes.

”Yes”, Oswald replied shortly and began to take the stairs to the entrance.

Inside, there were even more people than outside. Most of them stood in long rows to buy tickets for the shows. Elliot expected them to have to buy tickets, too, but Oswald passed the rows and led the teen to another staircase, going upstairs to a long corridor with doors at both sides. The hallway was enlightened by lights at the walls, a red carpet at the floor which silenced their footsteps. Eventually he stopped in front of one door and opened it.

”Here we are”, Oswald smiled at Elliot.

The Nightray walked in. It was a box which provided perfect view at the stage. There were two armchairs, well-cushioned in bordeaux colored fabrics with a golden pattern on it. Looking at the stage, Elliot realized there was a blank grand piano on it.

”We’ll be watching a musician?”, he asked Oswald.

The other took off his jacket and put it on the coatrack before he took Elliot's. “Yes. His name is _Zan Audupón_ , he's a very famous composer and pianist. His skills are even more impressive, considering he's blind”, Oswald explained and sat down. “I'm sure, you'll love it.”

Elliot took seat as well. “....am I interested in music?” He couldn't remember.

Oswald noticed the uncertainty in the teen’s voice and placed his hand on the other’s, giving him an encouraging smile. “You'll find out in a few moments.”

”But you brought us here on intention, so you know…”

”Yes, I do”, Oswald withdrew his hand and turned his head to look at the stage.

”Surely Yura told you”, Elliot concluded falsely, not knowing enough to consider another reason. “I don't like the fact that he knows more about me than I do myself”, the teen muttered.

”Elliot, I don't think it's of importance who you were, the only bit that counts is who you are now.” He turned back to glance at Elliot.

The teen smiled bitterly. “It's easy to say this, when you don't know how it feels to have forgotten almost everything.”

”I wish I could help you to remember. But, Elliot, your family was known for its pride and strength, so, though it's hard, hold on and fight. You can do it. It's in your blood.”

Elliot nodded. “This is my plan. And I'm glad to have a friend like you at my side.”

He didn't see how Oswald’s expression saddened in response because the crowd began to clap their hands when two persons entered the stage. Elliot clapped his hands as well, and Oswald did, too. The persons on the stage were the pianist in a light blue, graciously decorated outfit and someone who guided him to the piano, after both had bowed to the audience. As he had sat down on the bench, the other left and it became all silent. The people waited.

Elliot leant a tiny bit closer to the railing, holding his breath without even noticing it. He was excited. Then, the pianist started to play. It was a enchanting melody, sometimes slow and melancholic, sometime up-speed and all thrilling. There was no other word to describe it but _amazing_.

During the performance, the Nightray soon started to relax and leant back, making himself comfortable on the armchair. His lips formed a smile, demonstrating how much he enjoyed the music. He didn't notice how Oswald side-glanced at him, curious for Elliot's reaction. When he saw the other’s smile, he felt satisfied and refocused on the piano piece, now starting to enjoy it and relax as well.

Time passed by and as everything has to end, anytime the pianist ended his performance. The audience delightedly clapped their hands, standing ovation. At once, Elliot got to his feet, too, and applauded. Oswald was slower but he did the same.

”This was so impressive”, Elliot said to him. “How he changed from four-four time to a compounded time!” His eyes shined.

Oswald nodded. “Yes, he's a genius, considering how fast he can play, without even seeing the keys.”

After the pianist was gone, the auditorium emptied. Oswald sat down again. “Sit down, we’re not leaving yet…”

”No?”, Elliot questioned and took seat again. “What are we waiting for?”

”Well, this has been an amazing show but there's still one thing we just cannot leave without doing it.”

”Okayyy”, the younger one frowned. Well, he'd find out soon. “This isn't your first time listening to Zan, is it?” He looked at Oswald.

”No. To be honest, I come here quite often to listen to good music. It's a good place to relax and think.”

”Hm, I guess there's quite a lot you need to think about….”, Elliot replied.

”Why do you think so?”

Elliot shrugged his shoulders. “I barely understand what's going on here. I mean, the vampires on one side and the chasseurs on the other side. I'm not quite sure of Jack's position in this….mess. But it seems very important. And so, you as his friend try to help him as good as you can…”

Oswald’s eyes widened in surprise. “You think I'm his friend?”

Elliot giggled lightly. “Of course. It's visible in your reactions, in your face and appearance that you care for him.”

The other smiled, understanding something. “You're right, I care. But in another way than you think.” Oswald sighed.

Elliot bit his tongue. There was something odd about it. “I know there's something the matter...though I don't know what it is. The way Yura adores him, the way the chasseurs look up to him…”, he said with courage, his heart speeded up, worried about the other’s reaction.

But against his expectations, Oswald placed his hand on Elliot's shoulder and smiled. “I knew, you would realize it sooner or later and you're right. But for now, can I ask you to trust me on that?”

”Oswald, I **do** trust you...because whenever we talk face to face, I feel you're not scheming but being honest with me”, Elliot replied and it broke Oswald’s heart to hear that.

The elder male cleared his throat and stood. “Let's go now”, he said and returned to the exit of the box. Before he walked out, he took both their coats.

”Oh okay”, the teen replied surprised and hurried to follow, getting to his feet and going to the door. But suddenly, the world began to spin. Elliot leant his back against the doorframe. _What…?_ He reached up and rubbed his eye which he had closed. His legs almost felt like gum, all shaky and unwilling to listen. He gulped, suddenly feeling so weak. Resting his body against the frame, he forced himself to calm down. _It's okay… it's just your circulatory…_ Breathing in, breathing out, breathing in, breathing out, he was able to calm down and relax. Some moments later, he opened his eyes. The world seemed back to its usual condition. The teen allowed himself to take another few moments, then he pulled away from the door and stepped into the corridor.

Looking to his right and left, he found out Oswald wasn't waiting for him. Unsure where the other might have gone, Elliot decided to walk the way back which they'd gone to the box. Through the hallway, downstairs…

”Elliot, here you are!” Oswald approached from downstairs. “I've been looking for you…”

”Sorry, I got distracted and then I was lost…” Elliot didn't tell him about his dizziness, thinking it was nothing to worry about. He smiled lightly.

Oswald returned the smile, as his worried expression faded. “Oh. That's my fault. I should have looked after you.” He frowned when Elliot stopped in front of him. “You look pale. You're alright?”

”Of course I do. I haven't left the manor for days and the illumination here doesn't change the taint to a better.” Elliot hedged the question.

Nonetheless, Oswald seemed satisfied. “You're might”, he sighed in relief. “Come this way…”

 _Has he been this worried? Why?_ , Elliot thought and followed him through a huge wooden door. It was the main entrance to the auditorium. Oswald guided him through the central gangway to the stage, took the few stairs and eventually he stopped in front of the grand piano, Elliot next to him.

”What are we doing here?”, Elliot asked confused and watched Oswald taking seat on the bench. “Are you allowed to do that?” There was uncertainty in his tone.

Oswald smirked almost cheekily. “Firstly, never waste a chance to play such a gracious piano”, he hummed and his fingers tenderly touched the keys. “Secondly, don't worry. I have a special arrangement with the owner.”

”I see.” Elliot reached out, hesitantly, to put his hand on the shiny surface of the instrument. But he halted in some kind of awe.

Oswald took a deep breath, then he started to play. It was a piece he'd composed on his own. _Lacie._ Fluently, his hands ran over the keys. Elliot watched him, excitement was evident in his face and so anytime Oswald looked at him, without stopping his performance. “Sit down”, he nodded at the space on the bench next to him.

The teen gulped. His heart began to flutter and he sat down. In a silent voice, not to overtone the music, he said: “I know that piece.”

”I thought so”, Oswald replied, his eyes closed. “Put your hands on the keys. Play with me.”

”What?! But I don't know how to-”

”You do.”

Elliot glanced at Oswald’s expression. His eyes still were closed but he seemed to be serious. Lifting his gloved hands, he at first barely touched the keys. But a few moments later, Oswald and Elliot played _Lacie_ four-handedly, as if they'd never done anything else in their lives. At the same time, both of them felt so very overwhelmingly content and satisfied.

They played and played and eventually, the song ended. “I knew you'd do a good job”, Oswald smiled at Elliot.

The teen still couldn't take his gaze from the keys. Loudly, his heart bumped in his chest and his shiny expression proved his feelings. “This was great! I… I used to play this piece….”, he started, thinking of how he'd played a piano before he'd lost his memories. Elliot closed his eyes. “I loved to play the piano and...I composed pieces for mother’s birthday….and this piece…. I played it…...with Leo.” He finished in a sad tone, lowering his head.

_Leo. We had fun. I considered you my first, my only, my real friend. An equal. I don't understand why you used me like that…._

A tear rolled down Elliot's cheek.

”Elliot?”, Oswald whispered, taking his hand. “What's on your mind?” His voice was soft and caring.

Elliot turned his head to look at him. “I- I know Jack wants me to kill Leo. He says it's my divine duty. But...but I can't understand why Leo deceived me, no matter how much I think about it. We've been friends. Those feelings, I don't think they were all faked. This is why…”, he inhaled some courage to speak it out, “I cannot kill him. I need to talk to him. I need to hear with my own ears and see with my own eyes what reasoning he had. And only after this, I'll be able to judge whether to kill him. Though it hurts me so much what I did because of him, I'm not willing to believe he's such an evil person. Oswald”, he gulped, “I think I will not be able to meet Jack’s expectations. I should tell him but I don't know how and I...am worried about his reaction.”

”Thank goodness.” The elder one appears to be relieved and he grasped the teen by his shoulders. “Elliot, I'm seriously so glad and proud of you that you'd come to this conclusion. I agree with you, you should talk to Leo and judge everything on your own.”

”For sure?” This was an indescribable relief for Elliot.

”Yes! I will be on your side and help you to meet Leo. Everything will be alright!” He hugged the other.

”Thank you, thank you so very much, Oswald! I'm glad you're with me”, Elliot replied and returned the hug.

When Oswald released him, he added: “For now, better let's not tell Jack. This is nothing for him to involve.”

Elliot nodded in agreement. “Okay.”

”Well, then…”, the elder one pulled out his pocket watch, “let's return home. It's getting late.” He stood and walked over to where he'd put their coats.

Elliot as well got up to his feet. “Seriously, you'd be a great elder brother. I mean, my brothers were great, too, in their ways, but I sometimes wished them to be more sensitive…” He approached the other.

Oswald laughed. “Oh, thanks for the compliment. I never had the chance to have a little brother and I know I did mistakes with my sister but with you around it feels as if the world isn't as dark.” He helped Elliot into his coat.

”I'll take this as a compli-” Elliot stopped.

”Elliot?”, Oswald frowned and held onto the teen who had grasped his arms for support. “Elliot, what's wrong?”

He didn't get a response. Elliot collapsed in his arms and fell unconscious.

* * *

Leo still was in bed. He hadn't gotten up for days. Inside, he felt empty. Emptier than ever before and it was silent, those voices in his head wouldn't talk to him anymore. A few times Ada, Gilbert, even Lotti and Lily had tried to get him out. But they couldn't do anything. They didn't know how he felt.

”What am I living for?”, he asked himself, staring outside the window at the sky. “If there's a reason why I'm still alive, though everyone I loved has died… what is it?” He cried again, like he'd done countless times during the last days.

After a while he sat up in his bed. His eyes were fixed on the moon. _What an unusual color…._ It was blood-red. He frowned. Back in his past, many many many years ago he had seen a red moon but this was so long ago, he had started to think it was only his imagination. But why all of the sudden was it red now? To be honest, he didn't care much.

Hesitantly and silently, someone knocked the door. “L- Leo-kun?”, Ada asked, “Are you up?” She didn't want to anger him again.

The raven clenched his fist. Honestly, he didn't mean to make her fear him. All he'd wished for was some time alone. “Yes”, he answered.

The door was opened and the girl stepped in, slowly approaching his bed, holding her hands to her chest. “Sorry, if I-”, she started but Leo cut her off.

”Ada, I’m sorry for what happened earlier.” He faked a smile for her.

Ada nodded. “I know it's hard….”, she muttered. “I've lost my father, uncle and brother… I know how it feels…” She lowered her head for a moment but then she looked at him with so much determination in her eyes that it impressed Leo. “...but we can't give up. For the sake of the ones we've lost and miss, and for the ones dear to us who still are alive.” The young wife took another step closer. “Elliot would want you to do the same.”

Leo gulped down the tears which threatened to fill his eyes. “I-- I really want to…” Mercilessly, the tears escaped his eyes and blurred his vision. “I seriously want… but I ...I just don't know...whether I'm the right one for this job. I've never been the one to win and rule, I'm the one who loses and destroys. You'd be better without me.” _I’m not worth it. Not worth anything._

Without hesitation, Ada pulled Leo into a hug. “Didn't Elliot convince you of the opposite? He cared for you so much and he'd seriously beat you up for saying this right now.”

”... Maybe he was wrong….”

”Leo!” Ada grasped him by his shoulders and made him look at her. “Changing your opinion of yourself to a better is one of his greatest accomplishments and surely the one he's most proud of. Don't throw it away like that!”

Leo shrinked back. “...”, he sobbed and his body shook. But then, he buried his face in Ada’s embrace. “Thank you, Ada”, he said in a muffled tone.

The girl smiled and rubbed his back. “There, there, Leo-kun. It's alright. That's what family is for.”

For a short while, the raven remained in her arms, feeling safe and sound. Eventually, he pulled away. “I should go to Elliot and apologize to him as well.”

Ada nodded, knowing he needed to do this now. “I'll accompany you.” She stood and halted, “oh, by the way, Leo-kun”, she reached into her pocket and brought out a button. “I've found this button in the laundry and meant to ask, is it yours?”, she spoke, holding it out to him.

It was a silver button with six wings on its front. Leo took it into his hand. “Yeah, it's mine...” His hand shook.

”I thought so. There's your name on its back.” The girl smiled.

”Yeah.”

Ada patted his shoulder. “It's something personal. You should make sure to take better care of it. Good that I found it.” She readjusted her dress. “I'll go fetch some meal for you. You haven't eaten properly for some days. And tomorrow in the morning, we'll go to visit Elliot's grave.”

Leo only nodded in response, unable to talk, not even looking at Ada when she left. His gaze was fixed on the button in his hand. He turned it to see its back. There was a word scratched into the surface: “Leo” … He sighed heavily and did a 180. Now, there was no word on the surface to be read but a number: “037”

Leo leant back into his pillows and closed his hand to a fist. “I'm not only a number. I'm worth more”, he muttered to himself. He tried his hardest to believe it, so Elliot wouldn't be mad with him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter has gotten longer than planed, however, the struggle is real, there's drama and danger and it's just the beginning....
> 
> I hope you stay tuned and enjoyed reading this!
> 
> Feel free to share your thoughts with me :3  
> My tumblr: youremymiracleelliot  
> My twitter: @queen0f_hearts


	11. Mine Mine Mine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's mine, mine, mind  
> For the taking  
> It's mine, boys  
> These lands and what's in them is  
> Mine!  
> These lands we behold  
> A man can be bold!
> 
> All of my life, I’ve been searching for lands  
> Like this one  
> A wider, more challenging country  
> I might have designed  
> Hundreds of dangers await  
> And I don't plan to miss one  
> In a land I can claim  
> A land I can tame  
> The greatest adventure is mine!

Oswald stormed into Jack’s private chamber, smashing the door open.

 **”What are you doing?! This was NOT the plan!”** , he yelled at the blonde, stopping in front of the sitting lounge the other sat on. In raging anger his breast heaved, clenching his fists.

Jack put his notebook aside and looked up at his friend. His expression seemed relaxed and indifferent. “You're talking about the Nightray boy I guess…” His voice sounded almost bored. “I heard, he lost consciousness.” He tilted his head a bit, his lips formed a mischievous smile. “I wonder, though, why did you take him outside? I can't remember giving permission for anything like this.”

Oswald’s fists began to shake the slightest as he tried to remain calm. “ **You** told me to bond with him!” He couldn't say more without exploding.

”Indeed. That was a good plan, I must admit. Did it work?”

Oswald nodded and bit his tongue. Never he would tell Jack about Elliot's doubts to kill Leo.

”That’s good. Therefore, I don't understand what you're so furious about, my friend.” Jack reached for his book again. “Or, do you worry about him?” The blonde’s gaze pierced into Oswald.

He gulped. “No, of course I do not.” This could go terribly wrong, he had to be wary. “I'm afraid of your plan not working out! The stakes are high, not only for you, but also for Lacie and me!”

”I'm aware.” The blonde’s eyes narrowed a little bit.

”Then tell me, what will we tell him if he asks questions? What about the _mark_? What about his condition? If only a tiny piece of doubt starts to develop, he might find out what we plot! He might try to run away and escape!”

”He won't be physically able to run anywhere.” Jack sounded amused by the thought.

”In this condition, he also won't be able to hold a sword and especially not to wield it to kill Leo! Additionally, if he doesn't trust us, he will not be willing to do what we expect!”

Jack exhaled loudly. “I understand your point.” Chuckling slightly, “I think, asking you to just have faith in me won't soothe you.”

Oswald’s stony expression didn't waver.

”See, Oswald. This is why I demanded you to bond with him. From the beginning I imagined the possibility of the boy being uncooperative and sceptical. But he doesn't have to trust me nor anyone here, as long as he trusts you. Whatever happens, it's your duty to ensure he thinks you're on his side. And with you on **my** side, we can use him as our marionette as long as we need him.” Jack glanced at him omnisciently. “It might be hard for you to use someone in this way, you're only human after all. But in the end, it doesn't matter. He will die. No matter what.”

Oswald felt how his heart felt heavier with every word Jack said. “He believes me on his side…”, he muttered and wished Elliot wouldn’t.

”That's good.” Jack got to his feet and placed his hand on the other’s shoulder in an encouraging manner. Still, he had to lift his head a bit to meet Oswald’s gaze. “Leave the rest to me. I already know what to tell him.” Jack smiled.

The other felt like stepping away but he returned the smile like a mirror. Jack’s next words caught him off guard, though.

”You don't want him to die, right?”

Oswald caught his breath. “I-” He took two steps away and his eyes widened, realizing he'd lost composure.

Jack's smile only grew. “Lacie would prefer to keep him, too. I'll see what I can do.” He turned to the door and began to walk. “Now, let's go to the Nightray boy and tell him a quaint little fairytale about his condition. After that, I plan to leave for the abduction.” He exited the chamber and left a speechless Oswald behind. Should he insist on killing Elliot, so Jack still thought him on his side? Or should he just go with it? The man was clueless and hurried to follow Jack to Elliot's bedroom.

* * *

He had no idea how long he'd been unconscious but when Elliot finally awoke, he felt almost too weak to even open his eyes. To be honest, he still felt so indescribably tired, he didn't doubt he would be able to continue sleeping for days. And why not? It seemed tempting. So very tempting...but another part of him felt alarmed. He remembered how he'd fought to regain consciousness when he'd been at Vanitas’ place. Was this the same?

”Meow.” Something soft licked his hand and cuddled its head against him. Erwin. Slowly, he opened his eyes, having some difficulties to adjust with the dim light in his room. It was night.

”Erwin…”, Elliot spoke softly and smiled at his black cat, attempting to sit up. But his body was heavy and he was weak, so he failed, miserably. Moreover, lifting his head, the dizziness returned and he grunted lightly, giving in and falling back into his pillows.

”Elliot-sama, please you mustn't move.” Yura suddenly stood next to his bed, leant over and placed a hand on Elliot's torso, as if to hold him down, though he didn't need to use any force.

The teen turned his head carefully to look at the other. He hadn't even noticed, he was in. “Yura, where's Oswald? What happened?” If he had the choice, Elliot would prefer to talk to Oswald.

”Oh, Elliot-same, we've been so worried about you!” Yura almost cried while talking; Elliot found it disgusting, to be honest. “When Oswald-sama returned with you, he carried you in because you had fainted and we at first had no clue why! Jack-dono immediately made sure to take care of you! He’ll be so relieved that you've regained consciousness!”

Elliot closed his eyes, annoyed. “I'd like to see Oswald. Could you call him?” Seriously, he had no nerves to listen to Yura.

”Please rest, Elliot-sama. I'll inform Jack-dono for you”, the teen heard his personal attendant say. It made him grunt.

”Not Jack. Oswald”, he emphasized once more.

”I have orders to inform Jack firstly.” Yura smiled in a way which Elliot found odd. But he felt to weak to argue now.

”Then, please inform both”, he replied. “Thanks.” Again he closed his eyes, he might just doze off. But he didn't want to. Sleeping somehow felt dangerous to him, now that he neither knew what was wrong with him, nor when he would wake up again. “Before you leave, could you assist me sitting up?”, he added, glancing at Yura.

Yura hesitated, though. “It would be better for you to rest until Jack-dono decides otherwise, Elliot-sama.”

”I will stay in bed”, Elliot added. He knew he wouldn't be able to get up, even if he wished to…

Yura hesitated for another moment but he seemed to share the teen’s thoughts when he approached and bent over, supporting Elliot's back to sit up, positioning and stuffing the pillows behind his back, so he was in a more sitting position when leaning back. “Thanks”, Elliot said one more time, actually being honestly grateful, though he didn't like that guy that much.

Yura only nodded his head in response and turned to the bedside table, to pour Elliot a cup of tea. “Here, you should drink this”, he offered the cup to Elliot, “it’s herbal tea, to help you recover.”

The Nightray took the cup and at first smelled at the warm liquid. He couldn't help but grimace. The tea’s scent was disgusting. But he was no kid, he was able to drink disgusting medicine. At least he tried to convince himself to think so. He took a sip but regretted it the next moment. Its taste was even worse than its smell. “This is disgusting”, he complained.

”Disgusting medicine works the best. Your mother taught you, Elliot-sama”, Yura replied and reached for another vessel on the bedside table. “Take some sugar.”

Only kids take their medicine with sugar and Elliot was too proud and stubborn to do the same. “No, thanks.” Quickly, he downed the entire content of his cup.

Yura took it from him. “You're a good boy”, he commented and Elliot would have replied harshly but he was fighting a strong urge to throw up, so he decided not to say anything.

Instead of watching him, Elliot focused on Erwin who had started to lick his right hand. It tickled and the teen snickered lightly. But then he frowned, looking at the black cat and his own hand. “What…?” He inspected his hand, rolled up his sleeve and examined his lower arm. There was a huge hematoma on his palm, huge enough to even taint a part of his arm in a reddish color.

”We've been wondering about this, too”, Yura said without being asked. Obviously, he had observed his master. “When Oswald-sama brought you here, it already had been there.”

Elliot couldn't take his eyes from the strange bruise. “I'm sure, there was nothing before I fainted.” His voice was a bit shaky as he spoke. “What...does it mean?”

Yura shook his head. “I'm sorry, I can't tell you, Elliot-sama. You must be worried but I'm sure, Jack-dono knows more about it.”

The youth truly hoped so. He clenched his fist, watching Erwin jumping on an armchair close to his bed. His sword and crucifix were on it, and also his gloves. _The gloves… I mostly wore them! Maybe the hematoma had been there before but I hadn't noticed it…_ Yura had always insisted on him to wear them……. Elliot gulped.

”I'll go and inform Jack-dono”, Yura turned to go.

”Do you really think, Jack knows what's wrong with me?”, Elliot asked, glancing at his attendant, stopping him in his tracks.

”Of course, Elliot-sama”, Yura almost beamed, facing the other.

”Because he knows _everything_?” The teen’s expression was serious.

This made Yura narrow his eyes. “Are you doubting Jack-dono, Elliot-sama?”

 _Yes! Of course, I am!_ Elliot put on a smile. “I sweared eternal loyalty, I hope you did not forget”, he responded. This wasn't a lie but didn't answer the question truthfully. “I've been wondering...about his position. To be honest, I don't get it.” Yura didn't say a word. He seemed uncertain of what he could and should say. This was Elliot chance to get some information, if he played his cards right. “He's kinda the head of the chasseurs who despise vampires and aim to kill them…”, he paused, “but he also occupies one of the highest ranks among the vampire nobles and some of them call him their _patron_ , though he supports those who annihilate them. Despite of the fact that I don't understand how this could ever work out and though I see, it does… What actually is his true position? On which side is he? Humans or vampires?” Elliot hoped, he hadn't said too much, or asked the wrong questions.

But Yura’s expression didn't change. “You're young and I see you're curious and interested. But for a loyal and faithful follower, there's no need for answers to such questions.”

”My, my, what an interesting conversation you hold~” Suddenly, Jack stepped in and he'd obviously heard everything. Elliot felt his heart speeding up nervously. “I'm so relieved, you're back to consciousness, Elliot”, the blonde approached his bed and even hugged him for a moment before he sat down on the edge of his bed, placing his hand on the teen’s. “You're eager to understand this world like a future duke should be. Your father would be proud of you. But there's still so much to learn. Everything is complicated and you can't judge all vampires to be good or bad, neither can you judge all humans. So, Elliot, if I had to say which position I claim, I'd answer, I'm in between everything. There are advantages on both sides to take which a person with aims ought to use. But you see, in general the reason why I'm doing this, is to help. There's been war between the humans and vampires once. Countless innocent people would have to die, if this ever came to happen again. This is why there need to be persons of power who hold the balance and interfere with all parties. It's a struggle but I try to do my best.” Jack smiled at Elliot but he couldn't tell if the smile was true-hearted.

”You ensure peace?”, the youth asked confused. He hadn't expected this.

Jack laughed. “I try.” Then he squeezed Elliot's hand, adding: “And as a chasseur you support me in every way you can. This is the most honorable task in this world, I can think of. So many people will live happy lives only because you're here.”

Most honorable task? Elliot blushed lightly. “I didn't do anything yet….”

”You've successfully become a chasseur, that's already a huge honor to achieve. And as one of my men, I know the world’s future will be bright because of you.” The blonde bent a bit closer. “Because you'll cleanse this world from Glen Baskerville.”

Elliot held his breath on impulse. _Leo…_

”If I don't kill him….”, he whispered.

”He’ll destroy everything, people will suffer and die. It'll be like hell on earth”, Jack finished for him. “I’m aware, I'm asking much of you. But Leo was clever and made sure, you're the only one who can do this and then he became your friend by corrupting your mind and memories and by deceiving you, so you'd never be willing to do it.”

Elliot's expression saddened visibly. “I don't like to think about it”, he muttered. His heart felt heavy in his breast and he lowered his head, avoiding to meet Jack’s gaze.

Jack sighed. “I understand you…” The blonde lowered his head as well and seemed to withdraw but his eyes found the hematoma on Elliot's right hand and arm. Carefully, he grasped the teen’s arm and let his own hand stroke along the bruise. “This is **his** doing…”

Elliot frowned and stared at Jack. “What?”

”This mark visibly demonstrates Leo’s power and influence on you.”

”But I rejected that chain!”, Elliot contradicted, unwilling to believe his sacrifices had been for nothing. “It's gone! And I'm free of Leo's scheming!” As if to emphasize his words, he tried to sit up but Jack gently held him back.

”Don't. You're too weak.” The blonde’s expression was unreadable like water, though his lips formed a soft smile. “You're right, you rejected Humpty Dumpty. But there's still that mark on you, look. Humpty Dumpty is a powerful chain, more powerful than others. It can have more than one contractors, but also it corrupts its contractor’s mind. You know that. And though you rejected it, its blood was in your veins and corrupted your body. This is how Leo can control you.”

”He...controls me?”, Elliot stuttered. He didn’t want to believe his ears.

”Yes. Oh, he was so clever when he chose Humpty Dumpty as your contractor. He extracts your energy to weaken you, in case you're a danger to him. This large bruise is the prove”, Jack pointed at it, before he stroked Elliot's head in a fatherly manner. “Therefore, you need to rest. To stay alive.”

Elliot's heart misses a beat, hearing Jack’s last three words. If he runs out of energy, he’ll simply die. He didn't even know how much time he had left but now he understood why he felt so weak and especially why sleeping seemed so tempting to him. Most of all, there was one thought on his mind: He didn't want to die! His expression must have told the others how desperate and frightened he was.

”Don't be afraid, Elliot. I won't let you die like that. I'll go and get Leo. We’ll kill him and you’ll be free.” Jack turned his head to Oswald who stood at the door and hadn't said anything yet. “Right, Oswald?”

Oswald almost flinched in surprise that Jack addressed him. He hadn't expected this, but he nodded.

The teen looked at Oswald and they shared some unspoken thoughts while he approached and knelt down next to his bed, taking Elliot's hand. “I'll stay with you” were the few words he said to him which encouraged him the most.

A smile of slight relief came to Elliot's face and his lips formed a shy _thanks_.

Jack observed them for a moment and no one could know what he was thinking but eventually he stood. “I'll leave him to you, then”, he said to Oswald. “Hold on, Elliot. I'll hurry. Maybe all this will be over in a few hours.” After this, the blonde turned to the door and exited the room.

Yura followed him outside. “Jack-dono, any instructions?”, he asked bluntly.

Jack stopped but didn't turn to face him. “Observe them. Don't leave them alone for even a moment.”

Yura bowed in loyalty.

On his way down the corridor Jack clenched his fists. _Oswald………. My first friend. Don't become my enemy._

”Jack?”

A melodic voice called his name and the man stopped, seeing Lacie in the doorway to his right. “Lacie, I’m sorry, I’m busy…”

”You're always busy”, the woman pouted and crossed her arms over her chest. “I heard, Elliot woke up.”

”Yes. But he's still very weak and has to rest.”

”...” Lacie looked at him, right in his eyes and her own eyes were filled with determination. “Jack, I know what you did for Oswald and me. But listen, I'll only say this once, stop hurting Oswald, or we’ll be gone. I'll be gone.”

Jack stared at her, wordless.

”You've been aiming to sacrifice an entire world for me and here I am. You got me…”, she stepped closer and grasped the fabric of his coat. “You said you love me, you granted my biggest wish to see Oswald again, you did everything because of love to me. You flooded my senses, you fought for all rights to my heart, you built me palaces and cathedrals, you left me defenseless in every way and I love you, Jack. I love you so much! But…”, a tear trailed down her cheek, “...I can't bear this. To see Oswald so desperate. To see what's happening. This is no love, Jack. Don't you realize this? Everything's breaking down again and I don't want to be the reason why you're doing this. How many people will have to suffer until you're satisfied?” She cried and buried her face in his breast.

Jack rubbed her back to soothe her. “Lacie, my dearest. Don't cry. Everything is going the way it ought to go. You know how much I love you. I'm doing this for us. For our future. Don't cry. Just believe me.” He placed a kiss on top of her head.

Lacie pushed him away from her. “Didn't you listen?! I don't want you to do it for me! Stop it, please!” Those tears didn't stop running down her face.

”You know, I can't”, Jack’s expression became stonier than before. “You should be grateful for-”

”You can't stop? Then I can't stay!”, she interrupted him. “Jack, re-consider what's most important to you. If you decide against me and our love but for your power and wealth, you'll lose me for all eternity.”

He grasped her hands gently, holding her back from walking off. “Look at where we are, look at where we started. I know, I don't deserve you, Lacie. But hear me out. I don't pretend to know the challenges you're facing, I know you need time. But I'm not afraid, I know you, the woman I love. You're strong. So just stay here by my side. That would be enough.” His tone was soft and full of love for her. Rarely anyone but her ever witnessed him using that tone.

Lacie glanced at him for one last moment and internally she was torn, finally she turned away and left him behind.

Jack watched her. Then, he had to go. It was time for an abduction.

* * *

It was thanks to Ada and her encouragement that Leo felt better. He had decided to give his everything to honor Elliot's legacy, to not let Elliot's efforts in teaching him to love himself and feel himself as worthy go to waste. From now on, he would try harder and do a better job. And it all had to start with the Abyss and its Will, to be more precise with Jack’s missing body.

”So, this is what we've got”, Leo said after finishing to scribble some words on a board.

They all had assembled in the library - Leo's favorite place to think, aside of Elliot's bedroom - and sat around a table. Leo had done some hard brain-storming and now introduced the others to his results. To be honest, they were surprised and amazed at how bossy he behaved. Such a determined leader was necessary to guide them, hopefully his attitude would last.

”We have the Abyss still being unchanged **but** one new kind of specimen I call _vampires_ for now who seem to be more intelligent than simple chains.” Leo pointed at the word ‘Abyss’ on the board and then at the word ‘vampire’. “Also, the Will of the Abyss”, he pointed at the word ‘Jack’, “is missing.”

”And with the Will missing, we've got prove for Jack’s return”, Vincent spoke in a quiet but matter-of-fact tone.

Gilbert sighed audibly and was about to lecture his brother once more that Jack could not return. He had told them about his conversation with Reim and how they had concluded, even **if** Jack resurrected, he would not be able to remember his past. “Vince…”

Leo interrupted him. “I'm willing to add this possibility, though we seriously don't know for sure. But this also would mean, with Jack back...what about the Will? Does it have a new vessel? Or no vessel at all?” The raven added the word ‘Will’ above ‘Jack’, separated both with a thick line and added an ‘alive?’ next to ‘Jack’.

”Levi is sure, there must be a Will because once it's established, it can't be taken away, or disappear anymore since it would be a development to the worse.” Leo wrote ‘vessel?’ next to ‘Will’.

Before he continued to speak, he wrote the word ‘origin’ above everything else. “We've already been talking about this. Where does the Abyss come from?”

”We know, the Will of the Abyss kind of was born with Alyss and Alice”, Ada said. “They were the children of the former Glen’s sister and the first vessel was Alyss.”

Leo nodded. “That's right. When lives were born in the Abyss, things got out of hands. It's interesting to add, this was an experiment of Levi, the Glen before Oswald.” He added the words ‘Levi’s experiment’ between ‘Will’ and ‘origin’ and connected all with lines. “Then, we had the tragedy of Sablier, done under Oswald’s influence as Glen”, now he noted down ‘Sablier / Oswald’ on a free spot next to ‘Jack’, “which - summed up - ended in Jack as the new vessel of the Will and finally, under my control, we got the vampire-chains”, he wrote his name next to ‘vampire’. “We see, the changes always come with a new Glen.”

Gilbert frowned, feeling the urge to smoke but Ada would be mad, so he held back. “Actually…, isn't it even more personal?”, he asked. “Look, Levi physically was involved in Lacie’s pregnancy and also the experiment was caused by his interest, Oswald killed his friend Jack during the tragedy which resulted in thousands of problems for us but do you see the difference? The pregnancy brought more life to the Abyss and the murder brought destruction.”

”And now we've got blood-sucking chains… but where's the connection to Leo?”, Ada finished.

”You forget”, Vincent intervened, though in a silent voice, “Leo saved this world. He fixed the hidden chains which hold our world...”

Hearing the blonde’s words made Leo realize something he hadn't noticed yet. “I fixed the chains but the cracks still are present…”, he spoke more to himself.

The others looked at him, confused. “Leo?”, Ada said, asking him to let them in his concluding.

Leo still was in thought, though. This realization made his heart beat faster. Why hadn't he realized it earlier? “There're cracks!”, he glanced at them. “You can't see them but I can! When the world was about to be destroyed, they showed up in the entire sky. I mean, they had been there before like a structure or a map which connects everything but almost invisible and hidden. When our world collapsed, those lines of the structure cracked like an eggshell. It's...it's as if our world’s entire system is more fragile now. Those cracks, if the lines made everything to be the way it is, the cracks could have changed something in the principles and caused the chains to change as well…” He ended excitedly.

Ada and Gilbert tried their best to follow. “Is this not a bit too far from reality?”, Gilbert asked cautiously. “I understand there are cracks because everything almost broke apart but there's still a huge difference between ominous lines and the principles of our world.”

”Then what do you think is, or was the reasoning behind those lines?”, Vincent looked at his brother. And Gilbert only shrugged. “I don't know. Maybe they are just there, without any reason.”

”Leo? Are you okay?” Ada had gotten to her feet and worriedly held his hand. Tears suddenly had started to run down his cheeks. “Leo?”

He didn't respond.

”He's in his mind”, Vincent explained, knowing this kind of absent-minded behavior too well.

”I’m- I’m fine”, Leo sobbed and wiped the tears away with his sleeve. “Levi said...the world was about to crack like Humpty Dumpty in the fairytale…”

”Oh, Leo”, the girl pulled him into a tight hug.

”Levi's an idiot for saying something like this. He knows what a sensible subject this is to you”, Gilbert hissed irritated and as well got to his feet and approached Leo to soothe him, though he was uncertain what exactly to do.

”I might be wrong here.” Vincent watched them, thinking about everything. He'd heard stories about Levi, he'd even encountered him a few very short times, so he was aware, Levi is a smart and calculating man who didn't say things without reason. “But remembering the personal connection of each Glen to the changes in the Abyss, there's always been a close person involved. Lacie and Jack. And always this close person had to die. So, here I come, and Levi might not be very wrong with his comment, there's no doubt, the person close to Leo whom he lost is Elliot. But his actions did not bring destruction like Oswald’s. Due to Elliot's contract with Humpty Dumpty and due to his death, Leo became Glen and only as Glen he was able to save us. He saved the world and prevented it from falling into pieces. He fixed what's broken.”

“But what's the connection to the vampires, if his doing doesn't bring anything destructive? Where do they come from?” Gilbert glanced at his brother, unsure whether he should blame his bad condition for having such odd ideas.

Leo gently freed himself from Ada’s grasp. _Where?_ He thought of the red moon he'd seen last night, he thought of the button in his pocket which Ada had found, he thought of his past and where he'd come from. There was not much he knew about this, but everything was too different from _here_. There must be a way, a possibility to cross. He couldn't remember it, though. Another place, universe, reality, whatever, he thought of Alyss’ favorite book _Alice in Wonderland_. How would she as the Will of the Abyss install a crossing point? Realization hit him and Levi in his mind clapped his hands in enthusiasm.

“From the other side…”, Leo mumbled. “Alyss always had been interested in _Alice in Wonderland_ and had chains created by ideas of that book.” His gaze wandered back to the board and his notes.

“There were no vampires or other blood-sucking beings in the story.” Gilbert’s voice sounded almost like a complaint. He felt as if he and Ada were the only sane ones in the library.

Leo didn't even turn his head to focus on him. “No. But there was an entry to another place, afar from Wonderland…”, he explained and drew a large circle around all his notes. Next, he drew a second circle which was empty under the first one and connected both with a line, the word ‘origin’ as the line’s starting point. “We need to go to the room in front of the Jury’s court. The room in which Break died. If we are right and I fixed what's broken, the mirrors at the walls should be unimpaired.”

“...but what for go there?” Now Gilbert didn't hide his doubtful and complaining tone any longer.

Leo wrote the word ‘mirror’ at the connecting line. “In the tale, the only way the enter the other world is _through the looking glass_.” He turned to eye them. “And since there are no mirrors in the courtroom itself, we ought to check the closest possibility.” His voice and appearance were sincere and full of determination. No one dared to contradict. Leo searched their expressions to understand their reactions, though they didn't say anything. “I understand you doubt me...but I'm ...I'm sure there's more behind it.”

”This is where Jack might be”, Vincent muttered unhappily.

”This is where every soul might go for its 100-year-circle”, Ada added in a kind of shaken voice, shaken by the hugeness of their guessing’s possible range.

Leo shook his head. “If it's truly a world alongside ours, I doubt this is possible. There mustn't be a connection.” He breathed slowly.

Gilbert began to adjust to believe in this idea. “But if you fixed the chains of our world and also the broken mirror…, does this mean the mirror-world had been there before? Why didn't the new chains show up earlier then?”

”There must be a reason. A change”, Leo agreed.

”Yes, there is.” Vincent’s shoulders hung low and they could see his arms tremble. “Jack”, he spoke.

* * *

”My, my, what a cute son he has.” Jack bent over the baby crib, observing William sleep sounds. The baby wore pale blue rompers and sucked at his own fingers, sounding content with their taste. His caramel colored locks looked messy but at the same time soft and curly like Gilbert's hair.

The man had to suppress an urge to stroke the child. “It's unfair, Vincent”, he whispered, not to wake Will up. “You've married the girl you love and you've got a happy family.” Jack's expression saddened, darkened. “And me? I'm so good to them...but Oswald again turns against me and Lacie, my dearest Lacie, she threatens to leave me. I gave them everything. I'm always willing to give everything. But I never get what I wish for. What do I do wrong? Don't I deserve some happiness? All I hear are pleas and prayers, people demand and demand but they'll turn away in the end when they've gotten what they asked for. And I'll be alone again. I've always been alone.”

He straightened up. This was not the time to be melancholic. He had to get Leo. One step at a time. At first get Leo, have Elliot kill him and kill Elliot. But...Jack had always found it more thrilling to play with the people. After all, to reunite his _family_ , he needed Vincent. It would be like before the tragedy of Sablier had happened, before Oswald had sealed him away. This time he'd do it correctly; have a happy family with Lacie, with his best friend Oswald on his side, and with his servant Vincent. And then, he would take care of the vampires and especially of Vanitas. One step at a time, there still was much to do.

He turned his head back to look at William. _If I let the Nightray boy live, Oswald would stay with me. All I need is something to blackmail the boy to be loyal…_ Of course, he couldn't use Leo for this because the raven had to die, no matter which way he chooses. But if the helpless baby boy of his adoptive brother was at Jack’s mercy, Elliot would do anything. Plus, he could even use the child to force Vincent back to be his servant, and not Leo's.

Jack had to smile, impressed by himself.

_click_

He heard the safety lock of a gun being undone.

”Step away from the crib!”

Jack didn't need to be brilliant to know the gun was pointed at him. But he didn't care much. As demanded, he took a step away from the bed and after that he turned around to face the person who threatened him.

His eyes went wide. Seriously, he had been prepared for much. Be it facing Gilbert, Vincent, anyone who knew him from the past, anyone who considered him dead, anyone, anything. But this…

”Oswald?” Jack's voice was barely audible and the shock was evident in his expression. It took him a few seconds to collect himself. “So…, you're truly deceiving me?” He laughed out, bitterly. He'd known it.

”I'm sorry, I can't let you do this”, Oswald replied and there truly was the sound of an apology in his voice. “Leave them be. Vincent has a family on his own now.”

”He's mine. He belongs to me”, Jack replied stubbornly before he walked a step closer to the other. “And Leo? Should I let him live, too? What will happen to you and Lacie? Don't you care? And Elliot? I thought you don't want him to die?” His grin was mischievous.

* * *

Elliot felt weak but he didn't care. He still had enough strength to walk if he just focused on it. The disgusting herbal tea seriously was some miraculous medicine. Most of the way, Oswald had supported him to walk but inside the Nightray manor, they had to part ways. It didn't matter. The sword attached to his belt was heavy but it couldn't stop him. He directly headed for the library. Maybe he wasn't the fastest on his way. But this didn't matter either.

When the door to the library came in sight, it unexpectedly opened and Elliot had to hide, watching three persons exiting. He recognized them at once, to his surprise. His adoptive brothers Gilbert and Vincent and Ada Vessalius. They talked silently but he didn't listen. He wasn't interested. By the way, eavesdropping was a proof of bad manners. Impatiently, he waited for them to be gone before he continued his way to the library, entering it through its huge wooden door.

The entire time his mind had been focused on his condition and his mission but now, inside this room he loved so much, in which he'd spent so much time, happy time, reading, talking, being lazy - he had used to hide behind the tall bookshelves in the farthest corners when he'd been playing hide and seek as a child, or when his family searched for him to lecture him for his behavior or actions as a young teen, he had used to imagine the library to be a dungeon with a princess inside he had to rescue, his wooden sword always ready to fight dragons and other monsters, he had used to show Leo around, to introduce him to his favorite places and books, he'd used to always feel comfortable and somehow content and at peace in here, especially with Leo on his side.

Smelling the scent of the old wood and books made him feel better now, at home. Somehow, it was as if stones just had been taken from him. And he realized, he indeed had returned home. His parents, his family, they weren't waiting for him...but he was about to encounter Leo. Leo… How much he'd thought about this meeting. What he'd say to him, how he'd rage and yell at him because of what he'd done to him. For deceiving him. For lying to him. For using him. For making him kill his own family. For simply dropping him in the end. He was so angry and his heart loudly drummed in his chest.

Then, Leo came in sight. He stood at a board in the center of the library, back facing Elliot he didn't see him approaching. This was the perfect possibility for a surprise attack from behind. Without hesitation, he grasped the handle of his sword to unsheath it. His eyes focused on the board, reading what the raven just wrote down. ‘Elliot?’ next to another word which was ‘vampire’ and a line drawn to the word ‘Leo’. Whilst writing, his hand trembled. Elliot observed Leo's body. Was he trembling, maybe sobbing? He wasn't sure about it. Concentrating on his features, Elliot noticed something being odd. Leo had no left hand…

”What happened?”, he asked worriedly, without thinking about his actions.

Leo flinched visibly and quickly turned around. He knew that voice too good, he'd recognize it among thousand others. His eyes grew wide when he saw his best friend. “E- Elliot…?”, he stuttered in disbelief. Not even a second later he ran over to Elliot and wrapped his arms around his body, pulling, holding him as close as possible. “Elliot.” He cried, for many reasons. No other words left his lips as he held the other tight.

Elliot curled his free arm, the one which wasn't holding the sword, around Leo's smaller body. “Leo”, he said and closed his eyes, taking in a deep breath to inhale his familiar scent. He smelled of old books, paper, ink and flowers. Marigold. It felt so good to hold him in his arms, to see he's fine, to be reunited.

They remained like this for a long while. Then, finally, Elliot opened his eyes and looked down at the other’s head which still was buried in his chest. “What happened to your left hand?”, he asked.

Leo didn't let go, didn't move an inch. “Nothing of importance”, he sobbed. “Nothing is important. You're back. That's all that matters.”

Elliot's gaze softened even more.

”Elliot”, Leo sobbed, “I’m sorry. I'm so sorry!” He sobbed more. “When you've been injured by Humpty Dumpty, I didn't know what to do. I just wanted to save you. And...and all the time I knew about the contract but I didn't do anything. I wanted your father to search and annihilate the chain, so you're free but he didn't listen. And there was nothing I could do. Elliot, I didn't know what to do. It hurt so very much, every time I saw it affecting you. And when your siblings were killed, I couldn't do anything. I'm so sorry, Elliot. For everything. If I just hadn't been in Sablier with you, if we just never had gone there, Humpty Dumpty wouldn't have attacked and you wouldn't have had to rescue me.” He cried. Finally he could tell Elliot what always had been bothering him. Finally he didn’t have to hide it any longer.

”I'm sorry, too, Leo”, Elliot muttered and rubbed his friend’s back. “For everything that happened.” A tear ran down his cheek. He was sorry because his family was dead because of him. And Leo was the cause of everything! “And I’m sorry for what will happen next”, he added, his tone filled with regret.

The other was startled but had no time to react. Elliot thrusted his sword directly into Leo's back, stabbing through his body so the point of the blade got through his torso and he could feel it touching his own body.

A muffled grunt of pain escaped Leo’s lips as he clutched the fabrics of Elliot's shirt and slowly he lowered to his knees. Not even for a second Elliot let go of him and got to his knees as well, his free arm still wrapped around Leo's form. “Shhh”, he breathed to soothe the injured teen who began to pant, obviously having difficulties to breathe, and coughed up silently, most probably blood. Still, he did not pull away from Elliot, only pulling him closer.

”E-Elliot”, he brought out, though his words were barely audible, “pull it out. My body can't heal…” He coughed up more blood and Elliot could feel his body slowly falling numb in his arms.

“I'm sorry, I have to do this.” Elliot's voice wasn't more but a whisper and tears began to roll down his face. What should he do? This felt so totally wrong to him despite of everything Leo had done! Was it because Leo still had control over him?

”You don't have to”, Leo panted strainedly.

”I have to!”, Elliot repeated, louder now, starting to tremble whilst crying. “I'm sorry, Leo. I don't know who to trust and what to do… I'm sorry.” He tightened his hold on the smaller one’s weakening body and bent his head down until his forehead touched Leo's head. He cried but didn't remove the sword. “I'm sorry, Leo.”

”You do…, E...lliot. You...know…..what to do….. Lis...listen to your…….heart……..a….and judge on……...your own…..like….like you've………...always….done…………..”, Leo was barely able to raise his voice and each breath he took was strained as he gasped. “E……...E….Elliot…….., I …..trust you.” His body fell numb and didn't move anymore. Elliot couldn't even tell for sure whether the raven was breathing.

 _He trusts me…_ Elliot wasn't able to hold back the tears which filled his eyes. This felt so wrong. Listen to his heart, judge on his own. He didn't know what to do. His heart felt troubled, so how was he supposed to make a decision?! He only pulled Leo closer, already crying about his best friend’s death. _Leo!_ , he sobbed and actually only wished for him to regain consciousness.

 **Yes, this was his only wish!** Elliot gulped and quickly wiped his tears away. “Leo, I’m such a fool”, he said and as determined as one could be in such a situation he grasped the handle of his sword to pull it out. He yanked at it. But he couldn't remove it! _What the-?!!_ He tried it a few more times, with more force. But as if an invisible power held the deadly weapon in place, he wasn't able to remove it. _No!! Leo…._ Elliot was about to panic when he noticed something small and found having fallen out of Leo's pocket due to his forceful attempts. His eyes went wide. At once, he recognized the sign on the button’s surface.

With his trembling hand he grasped the button while the other hand still held Leo. “The chasseur’s symbol…”, he whispered. What did this mean? Why did Leo have this button? Why was it even here? Loudly, his heart drummed in his chest as he turned the button, reading a name scratched into the back’s surface. “Leo…?” He held his breath. _Is he a chasseur? But….why would Jack want a chasseur dead?_ Elliot didn't understand anything anymore. Everything he thought to know, his entire world suddenly seemed upside down. He only knew, Leo had to live...but he couldn't do anything to help him. His best friend, his equal died in his arms and he'd be his murderer.

He should have listened to Oswald. He should have trusted him, not Jack. He should never have spoken the vow and become a chasseur. He should never have made that momentous decision with its serious and irrevocable consequences.

* * *

Oswald looked at Jack. Slowly, he lowered the gun. “We only need Leo. Let's be satisfied with that. Elliot already is on his way to get him.”

Jack nodded and put his hand on Oswald's arm. “I'm glad, you're on my side.”

”I knew, you'd doubt me. But I had to play my role to control Elliot.” He smiled at Jack and put the gun away. “They're in the library.”

”Let’s go”, Jack said and they exited William’s chamber, the child still sleeping soundly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> An early bday gift for Leo, yay~ Here's Elliot for him and Leo...well, I'm sorry....... (ू˃̣̣̣̣̣̣︿˂̣̣̣̣̣̣ ू)
> 
> I hope you kinda enjoyed reading this! And I'm not sorry for the Hamilton references :3
> 
> Feel free to share your thoughts with me :3  
> My tumblr: youremymiracleelliot  
> My twitter: @queen0f_hearts


	12. It’s Goin’ Down

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Let’s go, make your move  
> Peace or war, it’s up to you  
> Give it up and do it now  
> If you don’t, it’s going down  
> Your time is running out  
> You should really watch your mouth  
> Let’s go, pound for pound  
> We’re prepared to stand our ground  
> Put your swords up, put ‘em up  
> It’s going down  
> Let’s go, bring it on  
> Bring it on, it’s going down  
> Time is running out  
> Bring it on, it’s going down  
> Let’s go, pound for pound  
> We’re prepared to stand our ground  
> Put your swords up, put 'em up  
> It’s going down

”Time to rule this”, Alice had said. “This is what we’re good at!”, Oz had thought. But things had turned out not to be that easy and though they knew, thanks to Vanitas, that _Dominique de Sade_ might be able to help them locate Elliot, they couldn’t contact her. She was nowhere to be found on this side of the border. Therefore Oz and Alice had concluded, there was no helping it, they **had** to cross. The only problem was, they were no vampires. But to find Elliot, they’d do anything, so they had worked out a quite straight-forward plan.

Everything started with investigating the entrance to Orlok’s office. They already were aware he’s a high-ranked vampire count and from time to time people entered and exited his rooms. There were two servants of him who seemed to be siblings and Oz and Alice had to make sure not to be noticed by time.

Many vampires had mastered their ways of hiding among the humans, not standing out by appearance or behavior. But some of them, though those were a minority, looked just too inhuman. Some had sharp ears, others scars and few of them a disillusioned gaze which appeared to have witnessed all poverty and misery of the worlds.

Oz and Alice had decided on a young vampire who didn’t look very intimidating. After he left Orlok’s office, they tailed him until they could drag him in a side-alley. Oz summon his scythe which seemed to impress the vampire and after some imposing convincing, he willed in to bring them to Altus. Secretly, Oz was glad they hadn’t had to use violence on him, only force by words and some stunts with the scythe.

After taking them to Altus Paris, they were about to part ways and the vampire obviously was relieved but he stopped to ask: “By the way, why didn’t you cross on your own?”

Oz blinked his eyes. “Because we’re no vampires, of course.”

”You’re not?”, the other frowned. “But your eyes are red…”

Surprised, Oz turned to Alice. “Are they?” This wasn’t how it’s supposed to be. Since arriving in this “after-life”, they’d been emerald. Only when he used his powers as chain, they turned crimson.

Alice’s eyes widened. “He’s right, they are! This is strange.”

”Maybe you’ve got some vampire genes in you”, the vampire shrugged.

Actually, his red eyes would be of advantage for him in Altus because they didn’t draw attention as two humans freely roaming around in a vampire world. “Maybe”, he shrugged as well, seemingly not caring much. “Anyways, thank you!”, he said to the vampire.

”I’m just glad you were no chasseurs”, the other replied nervously. “You really shocked me with the scythe.”

”Chasseurs?”, Alice repeated confused.

”Yeah, those church guys. They’re everywhere nowadays and vampires vanish one after another”, he shook, “it’s really a dangerous time for vampires to run wild.”

Oz and Alice shared a glance, not having known about them. “Where can we find them?”, Oz asked.

The vampire snorted. “No idea. I’m staying away from them as far as I can. And with those red eyes of yours and your scythe-trick, you should keep your distance, too.”

”I see. Well, thanks”, Oz responded and put those chasseurs on the list of things to investigate on which he had in mind.

When the vampire was gone, Alice huffed loudly. “Okay, we’re here. But we can’t just walk around and ask everyone where to find that woman, can we?” She looked around. The streets were full of people — vampires.

”No. But at least we know what she looks like. We could try to find out where her family’s residence is but it might be difficult to get inside.” Oz as well let his gaze wander. “Perhaps, if there was some kind of feast for nobles, she might attend and we could slip in.” Looking around, his gaze stopped when seeing the sky. “Alice, look up.”

”Hm?” Alice glanced at Oz, confused, but seeing him looking at the sky, she did the same. “Those...look like cracks…”, she said stunned.

”Yeah. Like the cracks before Leo stopped our home world from collapsing”, Oz blinked and turned his head to Alice. “Might there be a connection to our home?” Suddenly he felt hope spreading in his chest.

But Alice shook her head, gazing at him. “No, if those were like the ones at home, this place would be close to collapsing, too.”

Alice had a point there and Oz sighed. “You’re right”, he muttered a bit sadly.

”Of course I am!”, Alice grinned at Oz. Then she grasped his hand. “Now, let’s find Elliot!”

* * *

Oswald stared out of the window. The night outside was as dark as his mood. They had returned from the Nightray manor hours ago. When Jack and he had entered the library, Elliot was hunched over Leo’s bleeding body. He’d looked up at them as he heard them approached. His eyes were red and endless tears streamed down his face. He’d begged him for help because he couldn’t remove the deadly sword...but Oswald hadn’t been able to do anything. That expression haunted him when he closed his eyes.

”Oswald?”

He turned his head towards the door, watching his sister walk in.

Lacie approached her older brother, stopped in front of him and pulled him into a hug. “I’m sorry”, she muttered sadly.

Oswald sighed against her. “Don’t be”, he said.

”I told him to stop but his mind is set and…”, she began to sob.

”I told him, too.” Oswald reached up and cupped his sister’s cheek. He looked at her with all the softness of the world. “Vincent has a son”, he smiled, happy for the other, “not even half a year old. His hair is golden like his father’s but he’s got the curls of his uncle Gilbert.”

Lacie’s eyes shone. “He must be very cute. I wish I could see him.”

”I’d want to tell Gilbert and Vincent, I’m proud of them. They’ve become decent men. Despite everything.”

Lacie nodded once and sat down next to the other. “Having a baby with the person you love…”, she closed her eyes, dreaming. “I’d never thought about it because I was always aware of being sent to the Abyss. And I certainly don’t count Levi as the _person I love_.”

Next to her, Oswald growled. “Don’t remind me. If I’d known, he touched you…….”

Lacie laughed and poked her brother. “Awww, so protective.” She leant her head on his shoulders. “Seriously, I didn’t care much.” Her gaze seemed far away. “But I’d have liked to see my girls grow up. I’d have tried to be a good mother. Sometimes”, she paused, “sometimes I wonder, what’s become of them.”

Oswald wrapped his arm around her smaller frame, all silent. He didn’t know what to reply that would comfort her. He didn’t have to say anything, though.

”There were times when I wished to carry Jack’s children.” Lacie smiled shyly. “There still are. Though they’ve become a rarity.”

Oswald sighed heavily. “If I could, I’d take you both far away from all the worlds and it would be only us and no danger from anywhere luring.”

His comment made Lacie laugh loudly. “Who’s the naive person now?”

He rolled his eyes but had to smile at seeing her laughing so whole-heartedly.

”You should go and take care of Elliot-kun”, Lacie said after some moments, more serious now she turned to look at her brother.

He lowered his gaze. “I’m not certain what to say to him. How could I help him best? He’s on Leo’s side…”

”...and you don’t want to turn against Jack?”, Lacie finished, doubtfully. She knew her brother better than anyone.

”I can’t tell.” Oswald took in a long breath. “I feel responsible for him.” After all Elliot was the younger brother Oswald never had.

Lacie grasped his hands with so much determination. “Whatever you choose to do”, she spoke, “I’ll support your decision.” Though it wasn’t expressed loudly, they both might have the same intentions, motives and aims.

Oswald’s expression softened and he brought his sister’s hand to his lips, placing a tender kiss on the back of it. Before he could say anything, the door opened in a rush.

”There’s been an incident in Gévaudan.” Jack dashed in, shock written on his face.

Lacie frowned, not totally understand yet what he was talking about. Her brother was faster. His eyes grew wide. “The beast of Gévaudan?”, he asked, needing confirmation.

Jack nodded.

Oswald’s expression immediately fell. Now even Lacie got it and cupped her mouth with her hand. “What you’re going to do?”, she asked.

”I’ve already sent some chasseurs over. But I’m sure as soon as Ruthven is informed, if he isn’t yet, he’ll get involved, too. And since it’s the beast, we have to assume the witch will show up as well.”

Oswald got to his feet. “We should go, too. It’s too dangerous and…”

Jack placed his hand on his friend’s shoulder. “I’ll go alone. You should stay here because of Elliot and Leo.”

Quickly, Oswald shook his head. “I won’t let you go there alone! This is ridiculous! Even **you** need some support once in a while!”

”I can deal with it pretty fine. Things might get bloody but—“

”Boys, boys”, Lacie silenced them, clapping her hands to get their attention and stood, “I’m still here, don’t forget. You both can go to Gévaudan and I’ll look after Elliot.” They looked at her doubtfully. “Also, Yura’s with me, **if** there’s a problem.” She cupped Jack’s and Oswald’s cheeks each with one hand. “So, you go and kick some asses and rest assured, I’ll rock this.” She smiled triumphantly.

Jack took ahold of her hand on his cheek. “And this is why I love you”, he said and kissed her on the cheek, making her blush. Then, he turned to Oswald. “Let’s get ready. It would be best to depart within an hour.”

Oswald nodded in response and after that watched Jack leave the room hurriedly. Side-glancing at his sister, he asked: “What do you plan?”

When Lacie hugged him tightly and buried her face in his chest, she caught him off guard. “Please, look after both of you. I can’t bear anyone of you getting hurt”, she said.

Oswald patted her head lovingly. “Don’t worry, I will.”

There wasn’t much time and they had to hurry. Therefore, he left for his room to pack and get ready. Less than an hour later, Jack and Oswald were gone and Lacie was left behind. She held her hands folded close to her heart, praying with all soul, her most beloved men would be fine.

* * *

The tears didn’t stop rolling down his cheeks. Whatever Elliot tried he couldn’t calm down. How should he? He’d pierced Leo — **his** Leo — with a sword! Maybe it was, is wrong to consider Leo his friend and not his enemy. But he just couldn’t. He’d do as Leo had told him. Listen to his heart and only his heart!

Jack and Oswald had brought him back to Jack’s estate. He didn’t know where Leo was or how he was doing. Most probably he already was dead. Bled to death, or suffering someone, all alone, all by himself. In pain.

Elliot had begged Oswald, even Jack to help. But none of them had seemed to care much. They’d let him to his room, not listening to anything he’d said. He’d protested wildly. Jack had put his hands on his shoulders and spoken in a serious and strong tone: “Elliot, as you’re my chasseur and as you’ve sworn faithfulness, believe in me now, everything is going to turn out good. Rest assured. You’ve done good.”

He couldn’t tell why but Jack’s words had left him powerless to contradict in any way. _You’ve sworn faithfulness, believe in me._ He had no capacity to ignore Jack’s inquiry. Since left alone in his room, Elliot had been sitting on his bed and crying and crying, wishing with all his heart and soul to get to Leo, make sure he’s fine. But he just sat there, unable to transform his wish into action. Not enabled to move like a person in shock.

He still cried when Jack and Oswald departed, feeling indescribably tired and exhausted and his body craved for rest and piece of mind. His hand throbbed terribly but he didn’t care.

Once or twice Yura had dared to knock the door and tried to talk to Elliot. He’d always dismiss him violently, even throwing a plant pot, for once Yura listened and gave in.

Erwin was playing with the button which Elliot had found in Leo’s pocket. He’d forgotten about it and noticed having it on him when he was alone in his room. A button with the sign of the chasseurs. Elliot couldn’t understand why Leo would own this. The only possible reason could be, Leo had been here before. But Leo had told him about his past! About his father who’d left, about his mother who’d been killed by a chain, about being all alone, about eventually being taken to Fiana’s. There were no chasseurs, there wasn’t this place in Leo’s past. But then, there was Leo’s name on the back of the button… What does it mean?

Whatever, Elliot was certain for now not to let Jack know. About informing Oswald Elliot wasn’t sure yet. Though, everything might be unimportant and worthless to be considered, if Leo already was dead.

Those stupid tears!

A knock at Elliot’s door interrupted his thoughts. Lacie walked in without waiting for his answer.

”I said, don’t f****** en—“, he yelled but didn’t come to an end.

“He’s alive”, she said and got him stare at her. To be honest, the woman could understand his reaction. She approached him and stopped in front of him, taking his shaking hands into hers. “He’s alive, you can believe me. I know you’re worried about him.” She smiled soothingly.

Elliot looked up at her in disbelief, his eyes wide. “Why? Why would you tell me?” He doubted her. He was aware of her close bond with Jack.

”Listen”, Lacie started. “We don’t have much time left before Yura returns. Jack and Oswald had to leave for Gévaudan because of an incident. I told them, I would look after you.”

Elliot frowned at her but didn’t interrupt her.

Lacie sighed slightly. “I’ll take you to Leo and help you two out. When you’re outside, you and Leo will go home as fast as you can. And you need to destroy the mirrors after crossing, so no one can follow you.”

Elliot still stared at her. She planned to help them?

”Got it?”, she sounded a bit irritated at his missing reaction.

”Why would you help us?”, he asked.

“Everything’s going down and our time is running up.” She pulled at his hands to bring him to his feet.

”I don’t understand”, he said but finally he recovered from his trance. Quickly he grabbed the sword Jack had given to him and attached it to his belt. He also grabbed his cloak before he picked Erwin up and stuffed the tiny, black cat inside his jacked, at his chest. Almost turning to walk to the door, he remembered the button on his mattress and took it. “Okay, let’s hurry.”

Lacie nodded. “This way”, she guided him into the hallway. Luckily, Yura indeed hadn’t returned yet. Most probably he still was in the catacombs to instruct the chasseurs, as Jack had told him.

They walked through the corridors and down the stairs. “Where exactly do we go?”, Elliot asked her. “Is Leo in the prison of the catacombs?”

Lacie shook her head. “No. There are a few cells in the basement of this mansion.”

Elliot hadn’t known. He nodded, though she couldn’t see it since she was ahead of him.

On their way, they made sure not to be seen by anyone. Sometimes Elliot had to hide in alcoves, or behind doors. Two maids literally ran into them and blushed in a dark red upon seeing Elliot but Lacie instructed them not to tell anyone and hoped they would listen, at least keeping silent for some hours. To enter the basement, they had to pass two guards who were entrusted to guard the entry. Telling Elliot to hide once more, Lacie convinced them Jack had decided they should attend Yura in the catacombs. Considering the time to go the catacombs and back and also the time it would take for her lie to be caught, they had half an hour to get away.

After passing the entry, they took a winding stair which led them downstairs. The way was enlightened by torches at the walls. Eventually they ended in front of another door which was locked but Lacie had a key to open it. Elliot didn’t know from where she’d taken it, or if she even had permission to carry it but he had no time to bother.

On the other side of the door was a long hallway, dark and smelling like fire and rotting flesh. Elliot found it disgusting and terrific, wondering about the origin, but he pushed all those thoughts aside. Cells were at both sides of the corridor, each locked. Most of them were empty, but not all. Through the metal bars Elliot could see some of the prisoners looking up when hearing and seeing them. Others didn’t react. Some didn’t even seem alive.

Elliot forced himself to focus his gaze on Lacie’s back. His fists were clenched in tension. What is this horrible place?

Then, she stopped. “Here we are”, she said silently.

Immediately, Elliot turned to the cell, holding his breath. There was a hunched body leaning against the wall. “Leo”, Elliot spoke, grasping the bars.

The boy just moved his head the slightest. “Elliot…”, he whispered.

It took Lacie an eternity, so Elliot thought, to open the cell door. Quickly he walked in and knelt down in front of Leo. “Leo…, are you okay?”, he asked carefully. “I’m… I’m so s-“

Leo didn’t let him speak. He pulled Elliot closer and clasped his jacket, crying against his chest. In response, Elliot wrapped his arms around him, rubbing his back in a comforting manner. Again his eyes filled with tears, this time he didn’t even try to hold them back. Leo truly was alive!

A moment later, Leo withdrew, hearing Lacie clear her throat loudly. He whipped his eyes with his dirty sleeve. “We need to stop apologizing”, he said and Elliot couldn’t help but laugh a little bit.

“Yeah”, he agreed and dried his own eyes. Then he took the cloak he’d brought and wrapped it around Leo’s shoulders, seeing his ivory shirt was stained in crimson red. Elliot gulped for this was his doing. “We- we don’t have much time. Can you walk?”

Leo nodded. “Yes, I think so.” He tried to stand but Elliot had to support him by holding his arm. Leo’s body was shaky, his legs unsteady.

Elliot frowned, worrying about his dear friend. “I thought you’re Glen. Why didn’t your wound heal yet?”, he asked.

”Don’t worry. It’s all healed up”, Leo said, attempting to sound stronger than he looked but his voice was hoarse. Elliot’s serious gaze on him demanded an explanation. Leo sighed. “I used a lot of Glen’s power to help Oz saving our world. Maybe a bit too much for my body to endure it. When I’m injured, my wounds still heal quickly, but the pain remains for a while and my body feels weak.” He sighed once more. “Levi said, the more Glen uses his power, the faster the body of the current vessel rots.”

Elliot stared at him. **Rot?**

”Elliot, we need to go. You can talk about everything later”, Lacie reminded him from the cell door.

She was right, Elliot knew it. “We’re going home now”, he said to Leo and whilst supporting him, they went to Lacie.

”This way”, she said and led them deeper into the basement where the torches became fewer and the air thicker.

Leo didn’t say anything. Though his walk was slightly unsteady, with Elliot’s support he had no real problems to follow her. Elliot worried, though, because Leo silently grunted every now and then and his hand was placed on his stomach where the blade of Elliot’s sword had pierced him. Elliot bit his tongue not to say another worried word or apology. None of this would change a thing.

”Can we trust her?”, Leo mumbled.

Elliot shrugged. “We’re together and on our way home, that’s all that matters”, he replied and despite the darkness he could sense Leo rolling his eyes.

Lacie pretended not to have heard a thing.

After a few minutes, Lacie stopped in front of another door. “From here, you’ll have to go alone”, she said to Elliot. “It’s a secret passageway to the catacombs. I assume as soon as you’ve reached them, you know the way to the mirror?”

Elliot nodded. “Yes.”

”Okay. I’ll try to spare you as much time as possible before Yura finds out.” — Leo coughed at that name being said — “Be careful not to be found suspicious and if anything happens”, Lacie pulled the crucifix which Jack had given to Elliot and which Elliot deliberately hadn’t taken with him out of her pocket and put in on his neck, “say you’re on a mission for Jack. They shouldn’t doubt you.”

Elliot hated the weight of the crucifix but she was right, he had to feign loyalty and it would be another evidence to do so, aside of the chasseurs’ uniform he wore. “Thanks”, he said. “Really, I mean it.” He gave her a smile of sincere gratitude.

She opened the door for them, hesitated and then she placed a very fast kiss on Elliot’s cheek. “Please be safe. And thanks for everything you did for my brother.”

Elliot blushed lightly and he would have contradicted not to have done much. But there was no time. So, he just said his farewell to her and together with Leo they entered the secret passageway. Lacie closed to door behind them.

They were silent for a while, none of them knowing what to say. Luckily, the way wasn’t rocky and at least huge enough for them to fit in, though a fully-grown adult might have his problems. But they couldn’t care less. Elliot carried a lantern which had stood at the entry, to enlighten the passage.

Once, Leo stopped and panted slightly.

”Do you need a break?”, Elliot asked, worried but knowing they had no time for this.

”Just give me a sec”, Leo replied. His hand clenched his shirt.

”Meow~”, a tiny cat head popped out of Elliot’s jacket. The cat had grown bored in there.

”Don’t tell me…”, Leo looked at the stranger.

”Erwin, no, it’s no time to play now”, Elliot exclaimed but the black feline already had jumped to the ground, stretching.

Leo laughed. “So you’ve finally got a cat”, he concluded, bending down to stroke its fur. “And you’ve named in after _Holy Knight_. So cute!” Leo laughed even more.

In response, Elliot’s face reddened. “Yeah, so what?”, he would have been angry but his heart felt lighter when seeing Leo laugh. “I got it before I remembered my past. It’s funny that I still remember the name ‘Erwin’, though…”

”...and that you still remembered your huge love for cats”, Leo added teasingly and turned his head to look at Elliot, while Erwin leant into his hand, loving to be stroked by him. “So... Humpty Dumpty made you ...forget everything?”, he asked cautiously.

Elliot’s eyes widened slightly and he lowered his head a bit. “Yeah. I didn’t even remember my name.”

”How did your memories return?”

”Umm”, Elliot cleared his throat, “it’s complicated here. I’ll tell you but not now.” A sudden flashback of that malnomen at the masked ball came to his mind. Since this day, he hasn’t heard of Vanitas and Noé. “There’s a lot we need to talk about”, he added, thinking of the button in his pocket with the emblem of the chasseurs on it.

Leo didn’t reply, he again focused on Erwin.

Elliot wouldn’t push him, besides, his friend didn’t even know about the button he’d found. “Leo, we should go on”, he said instead.

”Yeah.” Leo stood and they continued to walk. Erwin followed them loyally.

After a while of walking, the passageway got narrower and they had to lower themselves to fit through. Elliot took the lead, holding the lantern ahead. On impulse, he grasped Leo’s hand with his free hand, to ensure his friend was behind him. In this tight way, it was darker than before and they had to be slow and careful not to slip on the now more rocky ground. With Erwin between their feet, it was even more difficult and dangerous.

Then, they came to a dead end. Elliot stopped.

”F***, I knew, this is a trap!”, Leo exclaimed.

Elliot got to his knees. “Shhhh, no need to freak out, silly.” His hands searched the wall, having placed the lantern on the ground.

Leo took in a sharp breath, leaning against the wall. He was in no mood to chill. “I’ve been kidnapped and locked away in a stinking dungeon. Not to forget, pierced”, he growled. “I have all rights to throw a tantrum.” Besides, those bastards in his mind wouldn’t shut up either.

A click, and Elliot was able to open a small gateway in the stone wall. On the other side, there was something loud and rattling hiding the hidden spot.

Elliot turned to Leo. “I know what you’ve been through. But if we don’t focus now, we won’t make it home”, he said before adding, “I’ll go first to check the place.”

The other stared in response. “I can’t believe that short-tempered Elliot Nightray just told me to relax”, he replied.

Elliot grinned. “Seriously, the only way to survive here was to stay as calm as possible. There were countless times I would have loved to have Humpty Dumpty there to chop off some heads.”

”That sounds more like you”, Leo responded and hugged Elliot from behind. “I’m so happy to have you back, you noisy pain.”

Elliot leant in, sighing to himself. “Leo, we really need to hurry.” Nonetheless, it took him a moment before he withdrew from the other who hummed to himself.

Next, Elliot climbed through the gateway. On the other side he noticed, it was an entry in a wall and he had to jump down to the ground. Doing so, he attempted to be as silent as possible, though the machine, behind which they hid, was ratting loudly. Quickly he looked around. There were quite a lot busy chasseur around, talking, working, hurrying, everyone busy with themselves. No one bothered to observe what was going on behind one of the many machines.

Satisfied, Elliot turned and looked up to the gateway in the wall. “It’s safe. You can come”, he said and outstretched his arms to help Leo down. “Be careful, it’s quite high”, he added.

”I’m not blind”, Leo replied and clumsily tried to climb down. But with only one hand to hold onto anything and a still aching and weak body, it was more of a struggle. Luckily, Elliot was there to catch him as he lost balance. “...ugh…, thanks”, he said.

Elliot helped him to his feet and didn’t let go, even as Leo already was standing by himself. He was too worried about Leo’s condition. “How are you feeling?”, he asked.

Leo grunted in growing annoyance. “Stop pampering me. It’s fine, I can cope with some pain.” It’s not the first time for him, after all. But Elliot didn’t know and Leo wouldn’t tell him. At least not now.

”I’d like for us both to make it home safe, that’s all”, Elliot took his supporting hands from Leo. “And I don’t want to lo…-“

”I know. Me too.”

Finally being reunited, they both felt overly happy but at the same time, considering their past and everything they went through, they felt conflicted and struggled how to behave and what to say.

”Let’s go”, Leo spoke and turned to go, although as Elliot was the chasseur he should take the lead.

”Wait”, Elliot stepped in front of the other and quickly adjusted his cloak, to hide his bloodied shirt underneath, and put the hood up on his head. “I’ll lead us, you simply follow. No objecting. And let me talk.”

Leo chuckled. “Yes, master~”, he teased. He started to adjust Elliot’s chasseur uniform, swiped all dirt away and made sure the crucifix was positioned neatly. “You know, as Glen I’m a duke now, so technically you stand below me.” With a sly grin on his face, he glanced up at Elliot.

Elliot shrugged, returning the grin. “You know, being a valet is a duty for life”, he commented, “so come on now.”

”Those were wonderful times when you said we’re equals. How much I miss them”, Leo chuckled and followed Elliot who had stepped out of their hiding spot.

They were at some place in the catacombs. It was a tall room with many big and tiny machines inside which worked loudly. But the chatter of the chasseurs around was even louder. Some of them worked at the machines, others were just passerbys. It was a busy crowd and Elliot and Leo had no problems to blend in. They tried not to attract any attention. Luckily, Elliot knew exactly where they were, as Lacie had predicted, and could easily guide them. Also, Leo didn’t seem very surprised or shocked to see those strange machines. To be honest, Elliot wondered about this fact but this wasn’t the right moment to question it.

Focusing on their tasks, they walked through the room, to the next hall and soon a passage came in sight. “It should be less crowded as soon as we enter this corridor. From there it’s not very far any more. Actually, the chasseurs only take this route when ordered”, Elliot whispered to Leo. Soon they would be away from the others and therefore safer. He was worried that Yura might show up and interrogate his being here. And if he sees Leo, everything will be over for them!

”Oh, Elliot!”

The addressed teen froze in place. _Shit._ He turned and saw Roland approaching them. Even worse, Olivier, another of the captains, was with him. As a chasseur Elliot had been introduced to all the paladins. They both wore cloaks like Leo’s and were armed.

”Roland, Olivier”, Elliot greeted them. Luckily, it wasn’t Yura. “You seem on your way. I don’t want to impede you.” He tried to get rid of them quickly.

”Yeah, we’re on the way to Gévaudan because—“, Roland explained, smiling friendly at him.

Olivier looked at them sceptically and interrupted the other paladin. “It’s rare to see you here alone…”, Olivier spoke, his gaze wandered to Leo. “Who’s this?”

He would have to lie to them, Elliot was nervous about it. “He’s a friend of mine.”

To Elliot’s surprise, Leo took a step closer to them. “I’m a chasseur, too”, he said. “I assume, you know Mira? We’re distantly related.” He reached up with his hand and pulled down the hood.

Elliot held his breath, alarmed. He didn’t know, this Mira indeed existed and he was afraid, Roland and Olivier would for any reason know or notice he’s Glen.

Roland tilted his head. “Woah, the kinship is obvious”, he concluded, eyeing Leo.

Blinking his eyes, Olivier exhaled a long breath. “I hope you’re not as chaotic as she is. And way better mannered too.”

Leo grinned mischievously. “Nope. And nope”, he replied in a hum. “But this shouldn’t bother you”, he added more serious.

”Hm”, Olivier directed his gaze to Elliot. “Is Jack with you?”

Elliot shook his head. “No. He left for ...ugh, somewhere….”, he hadn’t really listened when he’d been informed. “Somewhere….there was some kind of incident….” Seriously, he didn’t even care for Jack’s whereabouts.

”Gévaudan?”, Olivier asked and his eyes widened in shock. Even Roland seemed surprised and aghast.

”Y-yes, that’s it.” Elliot narrowed his eyes, looking at those two in turns. “Why are you so stunned about it?” He couldn’t understand their reactions.

Olivier didn’t reply to his question, though. “At first he sends Astolfo and then he goes there by himself….”

Roland unhappily looked at Olivier. “That’s even more than odd.”

”Did he go alone?”, Olivier interrogated further, glancing at Elliot.

The teen shook his head. “No, Oswald accompanies him.” He couldn’t tell why but he suddenly felt nervous about this _incident_ in Gévaudan. “What’s the matter?”

”Woah, this seems to be important! Why else would they both go?”, Roland said, impressed and sort of excited.

”He must surmise the beast and the witch to show up, maybe even worse if Ruthven has sent his burreau…”, Olivier replied. “We should get going.”

Elliot stared at them. **Beast?! Witch?! Ruthven’s burreau?!** “I’m going with you!” He couldn’t even tell why he said it. The words uncontrollably left his lips.

Leo side-glanced at him secretly but Elliot didn’t notice it.

Olivier **almost** laughed. “You’re not. Rookies like you don’t go on missions like this. Besides, I doubt Jack would allow his fancy protégé to get in danger.”

Roland shrugged his shoulders. “Why not? The more, the merrier I guess.”

”I’ve been trained by Oswald, I can fight and protect myself”, Elliot placed his right hand on the handle of his sword. His palm was strangely throbbing. “And I’ve sweared loyalty! I can’t just stand back!” His expression was severe, his tone determined, his pose set.

Leo observed and knew, they would let him go. “I’ll go as well”, he spoke.

Elliot blinked his eyes and turned to Leo. “No, you better—“

”Ha, I won’t let you have the fun all for yourself”, Leo told him. “Don’t forget, I’m a chasseur too.” Then he directed his attention to Olivier and took another step to him, leaning closer— something Mira often did, to Olivier’s annoyance — and humming, “You can try to stop us but Elliot here is annoyingly stubborn and I’m not quite good at obeying orders either~”

Olivier grunted. “I should have both of you taken in custody for disobeying!”, he growled.

But Roland patted his back. “C’mon, calm down.” He smiled widely at the other captain. “It’ll be all fine, I’m sure. They can just stand back and watch the show.”

Olivier glared at him in response and took in a long breath of air. “We’ll get you a uniform and then we leave!”, he pointed at Leo while yelling, “And if one of you disobeys my orders I’ll personally have him punished! Got it?!”

Elliot and Leo nodded and all of the sudden Elliot felt endlessly relieved which was visible on his expression, at least to the persons who truly knew him. Like Leo. He frowned to himself about it.

Quickly Leo got a uniform and Elliot assisted him to change. Once, Elliot whispered, “I’m sorry, I don’t know what got into me. Maybe I’m worried about Oswald...but I should have prioritized to take you home first.” Leo shook his head, wishing to reassure his friend, “I would have gone with you, nonetheless. Never I want to be separated from you again. Besides, I said we should stop apologizing.” He smiled. But in truth, he was worried about Elliot and why he felt obliged to go into battle. Old Elliot always would have decided to take him to safety first, almost not caring for anything else… Elliot only smiled in response. In truth, he wished he hadn’t insisted, hadn’t ever brought up to go with Olivier and Roland. Why had he? He just wanted Leo safe. Now he had to worry about Leo’s condition, his weakness and the pain which he hid pretty well.

When they left with both paladins, Elliot reprimanded himself in mind. They could already be back home! Instead, they departed for Gévaudan, taking the train — a dubious vehicle which didn’t seem safe to Elliot but Leo didn’t question at all.

* * *

Ruthven was hidden in a dark side alley where no one would see him while he observed those strangers. The rumor was right, this boy looked just like a young version of Jack. Golden hair but his emerald eyes were of a crimson red. It made Ruthven wonder. Like this, he seemed like a vampire. Like one of them, perfectly blending in. But considering he must be connected to Jack in any way, perhaps even related, he was sure, this boy wasn’t a vampire. So, what was the deal with his red eyes?

He frowned. The only kind of changing the eye color he’d heard of was connected to Vanitas, the ancient vampire of the blue moon. What a strange occurrence. Might this boy be connected to both of them? Jack and Vanitas? Ruthven knew, he had to find more information since this had the potential to become a real threat for them and for their world.

Of course, he had to be cautious. But these two seemed lost and helpless, also wary of their surroundings. But they didn’t see him.

The crowd was busy and many vampires were on the streets. For a moment, the girl was distracted as she marveled at shop windows. No one, not even her, noticed when Ruthven blent in and dragged the blonde boy away.

_Let’s go. It’s going down._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After a pretty looong break (I’m so sorry but I really couldn’t continue while VnC was on hiatus!), here finally is chapter 12! I wanted the reunion to be differently — I always had that Disney song “at the last I see the lights and it’s like the fog is lifting” (from Tangled) in mind for Elliot and Leo but this is where they actually led me. I’m always amazed and impressed how lively fictional characters can get. So in love! ♡ 
> 
> Anyways, feel free to share your thoughts with me! ( ˶˘ ³˘(⋆❛ ہ ❛⋆)!♡


End file.
